Power in all its Glory
by ksevfand
Summary: The last thing she remembered was detention with Professor Snape...
1. Chapter 1: A Taste of Power

Disclaimer-Still not mine and never will be.

This is the sequel to Birthday Wishes. You should read it first to really understand the story. This story is AU after DH.

Power in all its Glory

Chapter 1: A Taste of Power

Power.

He had never felt anything like this before. He had actually humiliated Professor Snape. After seven years of being humiliated, himself, by the Potions master.

And it felt good. No more Neville the nice guy! Or Neville the doormat! Or Neville the guy who couldn't do anything right!

Actually, he still would be all of those things.

Why? Because no one could know it was him. First of all, he didn't want to get expelled. Second, he didn't want the wrath of Snape. Or Hermione for that matter. He shuddered. That girl could really scare him sometimes.

But most of all because he had plans.

Big plans.

He was finally going to get back at all those people who made fun of him: Malfoy, Parkinson-why not all Slytherins?

And of course, Snape.

What he had done so far was not enough, not nearly enough.

It fact, he thought, why not wreak havoc on the whole school? Fred and George were gone, and Hogwarts desperately needed someone to fill their shoes.

It was so easy.

People wanted to believe he was the klutzy boy who couldn't even brew a potion correctly. Were they daft? He had passed his Potion's OWL. That was when he realized he had a knack for potions. During his OWLs he didn't have Professor Snape brooding over him, and he had done extremely well. Then during sixth year, he had really paid attention.

Of course, he still let Hermione help him. Foolish girl. He could do it all by himself. He wanted to keep up appearances, though, so he still had the necessary accidents.

A certain phrase kept running through his head; revenge is a dish best served cold. It was so true, he thought. Professor Snape's recent humiliation was proof of that!

And now the school was at his mercy! Oh, how he was going to enjoy wiping the smile off Malfoy's face. And, although Snape was still his miserable self, he was perhaps a little less arrogant and a little more wary.

After Neville graduated, he would let them all know it had been him. But until then … he would be careful not to let them guess. Not that they would. They were all too stupid.

Except Hemione.

She wasn't stupid. She had always been nice to him. He felt like rewarding her for her kindness.

He remembered the reverse-love potion he had slipped to Professor Snape. It was obvious she was in love with the Potions master. Well there was no accounting for taste, he thought.

Still he would help her out. He could think of several ways to help her get Snape. Not that he wanted that greasy git to be happy and not that he deserved Hermione at all.

He didn't.

But she deserved to be happy and if, by some chance, Snape was embarrassed and humiliated even more, than so what? He definitely deserved it.

"Watch where you're going, fatso." Neville was knocked down as Blaise Zabini shoved past him.

Neville smiled to himself as he picked up all his books.

He mentally added Zabini's name to his list.

This was promising to be a great year!


	2. Chapter 2: Meditation

Disclaimer: These characters belong to J.K. Rowling and are not mine. You know the drill.

A/N- Thanks to all who reviewed.

Power in All its Glory

Chapter 2: Meditation

Severus Snape sat in his office meditating.

He took slow deep breaths in and out, clearing his mind of all thought.

Meditation had helped him through many years of being a Death Eater. It not only helped prepare him for the Dark Revels and his other Death Eater duties (and his duties as a spy) but had also helped him block out his pain from the many curses Voldemort threw at him when he was not pleased. Even worse were the memories of what he had done and seen while in the Dark Lord's service. Meditation had helped keep him sane through all of that.

However, it was not a Dark Revel that he was preparing for.

It was his seventh year Potion's class.

In some ways, this was worse. During the first six years, his students were stupid, inexperienced, and easily intimidated. By their seventh year, they had more knowledge, skill, and courage. In short, they thought they knew it all and believed that they were invincible. This was a very dangerous combination. They took more risks, and their mistakes had greater consequences. As he had learned in working with potions, there was no room for error.

He took a deep breath. It was very important to have control of your mind and your body.

And your heart.

The thought crept in.

It was getting harder and harder to clear his mind these days. He had to admit to himself the real reason for his intense meditation before class. It was not the many foolhardy seventh year students he would be facing in another fifteen minutes. It was the one know-it-all female that had the Death Eater turned spy, terrified.

Pain, fear, anger.

These were all emotions he was comfortable with. In a way, they were his friends and had kept him company for many years.

Now she was introducing him to feelings he was not used to. He knew they were there inside him, but they were atrophied, like muscles unused for many years. These emotions of love, happiness, and of needing someone else were foreign to him. And like unused muscles, the flexing of these feelings was causing him a great deal of pain.

Professor Snape looked at his hourglass. Soon it would be time. He always waited until the students were in the classroom before swooping in. He had heard the mutterings from other staff members that he was a bit of a Drama Queen. Whatever that meant. (He assumed it was a muggle phrase.) What they did not understand was that it was necessary to create an impression upon these students. They learned to fear him and even hate him. He had intimidation down to an art form. This was what he understood the best: fear, intimidation, and hate. These emotions made sense to him. These were the core ingredients in his relationship with the students at Hogwarts. Until recently.

He thought back to the events over the last few weeks. Someone had embarrassed him, humiliated him, and made a fool of him. The worst part was he still had no idea who had done it.

Unfortunately, it resulted in the students not taking him as seriously as before. Even though the reverse-love potion had worn off, he still had several females looking at him in a new light.

Including Professor McGonagall.

He had his suspicions, however, that she was just toying with him for her own amusement.

She definitely needed a hobby.

Actually, none of the students were taking him seriously. The words of the muggle song he had hummed while under the influence of the potion had been leaked to the whole school. He frequently had students humming the tune around him and then giggling. Some brave students actually broke out into song.

They regretted their behavior, of course, when they were serving detention with Filch. Although he originally had them serve detention with him, there were so many that he turned them over to Filch. The man was overjoyed to be able to punish the students, and Snape was worried he was going to actually hug him when he gave him the news.

The worse by far was having to endure the presence of Miss Granger. Not because she laughed at him, or because she made fun of him, but because she told him that she loved him. He did not know what to think or feel. He was happy, angry, and frustrated all at the same time.

There goes that pain again. Damn her!

Breathe in. Breathe out. Meditate.

He survived the Dark Lord. He could survive a certain infuriating, but enticing, Gryffindor. It was with this resolve that he swooped into his seventh year Potions class.


	3. Chapter 3: A Little Fun with Malfoy

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter characters all belong to J.K. Rowlings. My imagination belongs to me, which is where this story came from. I did have a great deal of help from my sis.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Power in All Its Glory

Chapter 3: A Little Fun with Malfoy

Hermione watched Professor Snape as he stalked through the classroom. The air around him seemed alive with electricity. She marveled at the way he was able to make them all feel: Fear, anger, desire. All right well, maybe she was the only one who felt the last one.

It had been two weeks since she had told him she love him. Since that time, he had been avoiding her. She wasn't hurt, really. She knew he was not the type to openly show his feelings. She was also his student. She knew that until she graduated he would continue to keep her at a distance.

Of course, a small part of her worried that maybe he did not care for her at all. She quickly dismissed that thought. There was no sense in thinking negatively.

Hermione Granger had always worked hard to accomplish what she wanted. She was not a quitter. So what if he completely ignored her. What did she expect? Did she expect him to declare his love for her in front of the whole potion's class?

As she thought this, she imagined him rushing over to her to the surprise of the entire class. She could picture him taking her hand and pulling her to her feet. Staring into her eyes, he would announce his love for her and pull her into a kiss. Hermione let out a sigh.

Unfortunately, it was a rather loud sigh.

"Miss Granger." The velvety voice woke her from her reverie. "Since you obviously know everything there is to know about potions, I am surprised you even bother coming to class." She looked up into his scowling face.

"Yes, sir ... I mean, no sir." She wasn't sure how she was supposed to answer.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor. Now, pay attention!" He then stormed back to the front of the class.

She was surprised she got off so light. She noticed he avoided giving her detention.

She heard snickering from the Slytherin section. Malfoy was smirking at her, obviously enjoying her discomfort.

Hermione fumed. She hated Malfoy so much. She gave him an evil look. He smirked once again and turned back to his cauldron. Hermione thought of all the things she could do to cause him pain.

As if on cue, his cauldron started shaking. Malfoy backed up in surprise. Everyone turned to watch as the cauldron suddenly erupted and ashes spewed everywhere.

Malfoy stared at the offending cauldron. His hair and face were covered in soot. The black particles were a stark contrast to his light blonde hair. As the class began laughing, Malfoy turned and glared at Hermione.

"You stupid Mudblood!" he sneered at her.

"Silence!" Professor Snape took command of the class. All the frustration from the last few weeks seemed to spur him on.

"I will have order in this class!" He glared at Malfoy and then at Hermione.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger. You will both have detention tonight!"

Hermione tried to protest that she did not actually do anything but it was to no avail. Professor Snape just ignored her and yelled for the class to continue working on their potions.

No one noticed the satisfied look on Neville Longbottom's face.

At first, he just wanted to cause a little mayhem, get back at Malfoy, and assist Hermione in getting detention (and alone time with Snape). Malfoy having detention too, changed things.

However, an idea had already started forming in his mind. This was not just any idea but a plan that would cause Snape and Malfoy a great deal of mental anguish. He acknowledged that it would also cause Hermione some pain.

Well, he thought, love hurts. She will just have to deal with it.

Just as he had learned to deal with it for the last two years.


	4. Chapter 4: Serving Detention

Disclaimer: JKR owns all characters in this story.

Power in All Its Glory

Chapter 4: Serving Detention

"Blimey, Mione," Ron exclaimed to Hermione as Harry filled him in on the latest events in Advanced Potion's class. Ron was not in the class since it was not important to his career choice.

"I can't believe you got detention with Snape _and_ Malfoy."

"The worse part," she told him, "is that I didn't even do anything to Malfoy's potion."

The two boys looked at her with obvious doubt in their eyes.

"Yeah, okay," Harry said trying not to smile. He could tell she was getting mad, and he did not want to make it worse.

"I didn't!" She was definitely mad now. "I would tell you guys if I did it."

"But Mione, it would be difficult to fool an entire class and Professor Snape. Who else could have done it?" Harry tried to explain their reasoning.

Hermione thought about this. Who could have done it? Obviously, it wasn't Harry. It was unlikely to be one of the Slytherins. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even realize she hadn't responded to Harry's question.

Neville interrupted her thoughts.

"I don't think I could do it," he told them all, shaking his head. He had been a silent participant to the conversation so far. He was looking at Hermione with awe.

"What?" Hermione asked. She had been following her thoughts. Now that she was brought back into the conversation, she was confused.

Neville shuddered.

"I couldn't have detention with both Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy," he explained.

Everyone knew he was terrified of the Potion's master and intimidated by the blonde Slytherin.

Hermione wondered, not for the first time, how he had ever been sorted into Gryffindor House. Bravery was a Gryffindor characteristic, and Neville seemed to be severely lacking in that area. Although she did recall that in their first year, he had stood up to them all. Still, after seven years he should have a little more backbone.

"Well, it doesn't bother me." Hermione announced this with a shake of her brown, curly hair. "Although," she added, "I don't relish the idea of spending any extra time with Draco Malfoy."

She continued eating as if she was done discussing the topic.

Harry looked over at Ron, who had a puzzled look on his face.

He had noticed it, too.

She had not complained at all about spending extra time with Snape. Were they missing something?

Neville continued eating as if he had not noticed anything. He smiled to himself. This was going to be too easy.

He ignored the pang he felt when he thought of Hermione and Snape together. It had nothing to do with his dislike for the man and everything to do with his feelings for her.

Neville climbed the stairs to Gryffindor tower. Ron and Harry were in the common room playing chess. They did not notice when he left.

No one ever noticed when he left. No one ever questioned where he was at or what he was doing.

There was no one in the boys' dormitory, and he quickly went over Harry's trunk and pulled out the invisibility cloak. He went back down the stairs and out the portrait hole. He donned the cloak and waited.

He knew it would not be long. Hermione would not be late for a detention.

As if on cue, Hermione came through the door and walked toward the dungeons. Neville followed her as closely as he could without alerting her to his presence. He was so close he could smell the scent of her shampoo. It smelled like fresh strawberries.

He thought about what he was going to do to her and the others. Briefly, he wondered if he should abandon his plan. Then he thought about how no one ever took him seriously and he toughened his resolve.

By the end of this year, everyone would realize what a powerful wizard he was.

Hermione followed the steps down to the Potion's classroom. Neville followed Hermione. Once she reached her destination, she knocked on the door.

"Enter." Professor Snape's deep, velvety voice could be heard through the door. Neville saw Hermione shiver at the sound, and he suspected it was not from fear.

As she walked into the classroom, Neville slipped in past her. He moved over to a chair and sat down to watch the scene before him unfold.

Professor Snape looked up as Hermione entered the room.

"Miss Granger, you are early." He addressed her coolly. Although he knew he appeared calm on the outside, inside he was nervous.

He just was not sure what his feelings were toward her. Up until this time, he had been able to avoid giving her a detention. This time he had felt safe knowing that Malfoy would be with them. Too late, he realized his mistake.

Why did she have to be so early?

"Mr. Malfoy will be joining us shortly. Until then just sit down and remain quiet." He indicated where she should sit and then went back to his work.

He tried to concentrate on grading the papers in front of him, but he could feel her eyes on him. He resisted the urge to squirm in his chair. He would not be reduced to a simpering fool. He suddenly stood up and glared at her.

A knock came at the door before he could speak.

"Enter," he growled.

Draco Malfoy walked into the room with a smirk on his face.

Snape scowled at him. "Mr. Malfoy. So good of you to join us."

"I have decided that the two of you need to learn to get along," Snape addressed the both of them. They looked at him in alarm. "So for your detention I am giving you a task that will take cooperation from the both of you to complete."

He stared at them, willing them to protest so that he could take out some of his frustration.

Hermione started to complain but noticed the look in his eyes and quickly shut her mouth. He raised one dark eyebrow at her and then looked at Malfoy. For once, the boy decided to keep his thoughts to himself. He had also noticed the mood of his head of house. He knew that mood, and what it could mean. He wanted no part of it.

"I have received a new supply of Bulgarian Beetles and I need them shelled. As you should know, if you have paid attention in class, it takes two people to do this task. One person has to hold the beetle down while the other gently pulls off the shell. Even though they are not alive, they still move around. This is what makes them more potent in potions that any other beetle."

"But, sir," Malfoy questioned him. "Couldn't we just use magic to hold them down?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at his question. He obviously did not read the chapter on beetles very closely.

"No, Mr. Malfoy," Snape replied impatiently. "The use of magic could destroy the potency."

Hermione resisted the urge to say "Duh!" She enjoyed the fact that Malfoy was making himself look incompetent in front of Snape.

"The necessary tools are in the supply room. Are there any questions?" He stared at them both, daring them to ask anything else.

"No, sir," they both answered and went to the supply room to get the necessary materials.

Professor Snape returned to his desk and continued his work. Hermione and Malfoy positioned themselves at one of the tables and started their task.

Unable to concentrate, the Potion's master shifted his gaze to his students. As Malfoy held on to the shaking beetle, Hermione carefully removed the delicate covering with small forceps. He could tell she was trying hard not to touch Malfoy during this process. Whenever their hands touched, she flinched and Malfoy smirked. The Slytherin boy was obviously enjoying himself. Malfoy then whispered something to her, and she glared furiously at him.

Little prat. Snape tried to ignore them but the thought of Malfoy touching her was driving him crazy. Obviously, this was not one of his better ideas. At the time, he thought it would keep him from having to be alone with her.

Several times, he thought about interrupting them and then decided against it. She could handle Malfoy. Snape needed to get a handle on his own feelings.

Professor Snape returned to grading his second year papers and ignored the working students.

Occasionally he could not resist and would look over at them. He noticed Hermione had a habit of biting her bottom lip when she was concentrating. He watched her for a while. He had no fear that she would look over at him. He knew Malfoy would not hesitate to take advantage of the situation if she became distracted. There was no way she would let that happen.

They were in between beetles when Malfoy took hold of her hand and started stroking it. She tried to pull away, but he would not let go. He smirked at her furious look.

"I think that is enough for tonight." Draco jumped at the sound of the deep voice right behind him. The Potion's master looked down at him with a scowl on his face.

"Mr. Malfoy, please take the supplies back to the store room."

Malfoy nervously collected the materials and headed for the supply room.

Unnoticed, another figure silently followed the Slytherin.

Professor Snape continued standing by the table watching Hermione as she cleaned up the work area. When she finished she walked around the table until she was directly in front of him.

"Professor," she began. "I hope that you are not angry with me."

He gazed intently at her. "Why would I be angry with you, Miss Granger?"

She blushed. "Well, I mean," she stammered. He raised an eyebrow at her. Hermione took a deep breath. "Because I told you that I loved you," she finished quietly, not looking at him.

"I don't believe you had a choice."

She looked up startled at his statement.

"You were under the effects of the Veritaserum. I asked you a question. You could not lie." He said this very calmly, and Hermione found her temper flaring. He acted as if he were talking about the weather and not her love for him.

Damn him, anyway.

"If you are not angry," she asked, "then why have you been avoiding me?"

He had a quick retort ready for her, but when he looked into her eyes, he found he could no longer remember it. It would be so easy to get lost in those beautiful brown eyes, he thought. Professor Snape suddenly turned away from her.

"I wonder what is keeping Mr. Malfoy." He did not try to hide the impatience in his voice. "He has been in there a long …"

The sound of a thud interrupted him, and he turned to see Hermione lying helplessly on the ground.

"What the hell?" Snape moved toward her and then he felt the spell hit him. As he lost consciousness, his only thought was for her safety.


	5. Chapter 5: The Morning After

Disclaimer: As always, these characters belong to the great JK Rowling. I am not making any money off this. I have also borrowed my plot idea (loosely) from a movie. I think it was made in the 1980's but could be wrong. House points awarded to anyone who can figure out what movie this is taken from. It is obvious if you have seen it. It is an American movie. It is also not mine.

A/N Thanks to all who have reviewed. You all truly inspire me to go on.

Power in All Its Glory

Chapter 5: The Morning After

Severus Snape felt uneasy.

He was having trouble opening his eyes. His body felt heavy. His senses were picking up sounds, smells, and tactile sensations that were unusual and yet strangely familiar. He wondered briefly if he was dreaming.

It was not … unpleasant. His mind resisted his attempts to wake completely. Somehow he felt that once he opened his eyes, all would be lost.

Instead, he tried to concentrate on his heightened senses.

Sounds … He could hear breathing, his own and someone else's. The breathing was steady as if the other person was also asleep.

Smells … He smelled strawberries. It was mixed with something else he could not place but that was strangely familiar … and intoxicating.

Tactile sensations … Something was lying on his chest. He tried to focus on his hands. One was wrapped in something soft and silky. Hair, he mused. The other was touching soft, smooth skin.

He moved his hand slowly, gently stroking the silky skin. He heard a low moan and felt his body responding. He increased the pressure of his fingertips, massaging the flesh under his hand. The moaning increased.

This was definitely a dream, he concluded. A damn good one, too.

And yet, he knew something was wrong.

He suddenly opened his eyes. He was in an unfamiliar room. He looked down and realized he was in a bed, and Hermione Granger was lying on his chest. She was still moaning, and he noticed his right hand was massaging her bottom.

He quickly withdrew it and tried to sit up. She was not yet fully awake, and she tried to pull him back down.

"Miss Granger." He spoke sharply and shook her arm. "Wake up, Miss Granger."

She opened her eyes, and they widened in shock.

"Professor … what …"

The anxiety that had started in his stomach spread to the other regions of his body.

"Get up quickly," he interrupted her. "We need to hurry."

"What's going on?" she asked him sleepily.

"Something is wrong here." He stood up.

"You mean, besides the obvious?" she stated dryly.

She was defiantly awake now. She had more questions, but they died on her lips as she realized she wasn't wearing anything but her undergarments, and neither was Professor Snape!

Her gaze inadvertently took in his almost naked form, starting at his toes and moving up until she reached the scowl on his face. She blushed as she turned and looked around for her clothes.

That is when she noticed the room. There was nothing in it but a bed. She did not recognize this place at all and her clothes were nowhere to be found.

"Miss Granger, we must hurry," he snapped impatiently at her. Before she could answer, they heard someone trying to open the door.

"It's locked." A muffled voice floated into the room. Another voice clearly shouted, "Alohomora." They could hear the locks give way.

Snape grabbed Hermione and pulled her close. With his other hand, he grabbed the only other thing in the room.

A cloak.

He intended to wrap it around them to cover them as best he could. However, as soon as he touched it he felt a tug near his navel and the room started to spin.

*****

Minerva McGonagall followed the headmaster into the room of requirement. It was empty except for the bed in the middle of the room.

"What do you think, Albus?" she asked the older wizard. "Is it some kind of prank?"

"No, I am afraid not," he answered her.

Professor Dumbledore reached down and touched the bed.

"The bed is still warm."

He looked at her over the rims of his half-moon glasses.

"I just can't believe that it is true."

She shook her head in disbelief.

"One of our professors having an intimate relationship with a student. Who do you think it could be, Albus?"

"I wouldn't want to jump to any conclusions, Minerva." he cautioned her. "We need to do a thorough investigation. However, it needs to be discrete. We cannot let rumors get out about this. We need to know exactly what is going on."

Professor McGonagall nodded her head in agreement. "What are we going to do?" she asked him.

"There is only one person with whom I would trust this delicate matter." He looked intently at her. His eyes were very serious. "Please have Severus join me as soon as possible."

She nodded to him in agreement and quietly left the room.

******

The room was swirling around her as Hermione clutched at the arms holding her. Although they had stopped moving, she still felt a familiar sensation in the pit of her stomach.

She tried to place the feeling and remembered several summers ago when her parents had taken her to an amusement park. She had ridden on a rollercoaster. She mused that her recent experience was much worse because she had been wholly unprepared for it.

As the dizziness cleared, Hermione realized they were in the Potions classroom and she was holding on to Professor Snape tightly. It also registered that they were both still almost naked. Her skin tingled as she realized his arms were around her and bare skin was touching in many different places.

She looked up into the Potion master's face. He gazed back at her, his eyes dark. A new dizziness came over her. She tightened her hold on him.

"Miss Granger," he said, trying to untangle from her grasp. "I need you to let go."

"Oh." She blushed and released her hold on him.

As he walked toward his office, he noticed both their wands were sitting on his desk. He grabbed them and motioned for her to follow him.

"First things first, we need clothes." He swept through the office and headed for his private chambers. As she followed, Hermione wondered whimsically how he could _sweep _so elegantly without even a robe around him.

She sighed. She knew she was in some kind of shock. She had no idea what was going on and she felt as if she were floating … or dreaming. She knew once reality returned she would be angry, very angry. For now, she followed her determined professor, enjoying the view of his bum in dark green silk boxers. After all, she thought, she may never get this chance again.

Severus Snape turned quickly to ensure Hermione was indeed following him. He caught her staring at his bottom … at least she was until he turned around, now she was staring at his …

"Miss Granger!" he snapped and her flushed face quickly moved up to look him in the eyes. He scowled darkly at her.

"It is imperative that we attend to the matter at hand."

Her gaze moved to his hands … so long and elegant. She bit the bottom of her lip as images popped up unbidden in her head.

He immediately realized his poor choice of words. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly.

"Miss Granger," he growled at her. "Focus."

She looked into his eyes.

"Someone has set this whole thing up."

She frowned at him. She was trying to focus as he had requested. Focus on his eyes, not on his lips.

He saw that he was losing her once again. He let go of her and quickly went to his bureau and took out several pairs of socks. He then grabbed clothes out of his wardrobe.

With a flash of his wand, he was dressed. Now for her.

"Miss Granger." He touched her arm to gain her attention. "You need to transfigure these socks into clothes for yourself."

He handed her wand to her. She quickly did as he asked, and she was clothed in her school uniform in a short amount of time.

This seemed to help her regain her composure.

"What do you think is going on?" she questioned him.

"I am not sure," he answered. "Last night when you were serving detention some one knocked us out. I recall the spell hitting me. Then this morning we awoke …." He did not finish as it was obvious by the embarrassed look on her face that she remembered exactly how they had awoke that morning.

"Do you think it was a joke?" she asked him.

"I don't think so," he answered. "It seems so much more … sinister than a joke. I do not believe this is the end of it."

Suddenly Hermione thought of something.

"What about Malfoy?"

Professor Snape pondered on this.

"Well, he is either behind the whole thing, which I doubt, or he was also knocked out."

"I wonder …" she began but was interrupted by a loud banging.

"Professor Snape." Professor McGonagall's voice could be heard through the door.

He motioned for Hermione to hide herself as he crossed the room.

As he opened the door, he walked through, into his office and closed it behind him. Professor McGonagall backed up as he came through.

"Severus," she said urgently. "I am glad you are here."

"What is wrong, Minerva?" he inquired.

"Professor Dumbledore needs you immediately. He will explain what has happened."

A feeling of apprehension settled on Severus Snape as he followed the distraught professor out the door. He had the uncanny feeling he was a puppet or an actor in a play and he was playing his part exactly as planned.

In Snape's private chambers, Hermione listened for the two professors to leave. She then silently made her way back to Gryffindor Tower and to her room.

She lay down on her bed and waited, but for what she did not know.


	6. Chapter 6: Draco's Dilemma

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to JKR.

Chapter 6

Draco's Dilemma

Draco Malfoy felt something tickle his face. He mumbled, irritated at the intrusion into his sleep.

He felt it once again. His hand swiped at the offending object, and he reluctantly opened his eyes.

He saw what looked like a feather … no it was a quill … close to his face. He looked at the person holding the quill, and his clear blue eyes met the eyes of one of his professors. He awoke fully with a start. What the hell?

"I'm glad to see you are awake, Mr. Malfoy." The teacher stared at the student, watching his reaction. Malfoy sat up. He looked around at his surroundings in confusion. How did he get here, he wondered?

The last thing he remembered was being in detention and putting away the potion supplies. He was in the storeroom when he felt a shock and then everything went black.

Malfoy automatically reached for his wand. It was gone. So, for that matter, were his clothes. He looked down at what he was wearing and looked accusingly at the professor across from him.

The professor just shrugged.

"That is the way I found you."

Anger battled with humiliation as Draco jumped to his feet.

"Where is my wand?" he demanded.

"I have no idea," the teacher replied calmly.

Malfoy turned his back on the bemused instructor as he quickly made his way to the door.

A voice stopped him.

"Mr. Malfoy."

Draco did not turn around but instead waited for the professor to continue.

"I really enjoyed our time together."

Draco shuddered involuntarily as he pulled open the door. He rushed through the hallway toward the safety of his dorm room.

Please don't let anyone see me like this, he silently prayed.

*******

"Ah, Severus, thank you for responding so quickly." Professor Dumbledore ushered the younger man into the room of requirement.

"What is this about, Headmaster?" Snape asked cautiously, looking around the room he had been in only moments before.

"It has come to our attention that one of our professors may be having an intimate relationship with a student." Dumbledore looked grimly at him over his glasses.

"That does not seem possible," Snape replied warily. He was afraid of where this was going.

"I assure you it is, Severus," Professor Dumbledore continued. "I would like you to head the investigation."

Professor Snape hid his relief at the old wizard's words.

"Of course, sir. What evidence do you have so far?"

Dumbledore explained the situation to him.

"We received an anonymous tip about thirty minutes ago. The tipster stated that if we went to the room of requirement, we would find a professor and a student together."

He waved his hand as Snape started to react to this information.

"I know, Severus. We did not automatically believe it, either. We thought it was a prank. We were then informed that we had thirty days to find the culprits or this person would go to the press."

Snape nodded at the headmaster, all the while thinking about the trap that had been laid for him and Hermione.

It didn't make sense. Why leave the port key to aid them in their escape?

"When we reached the room, we found it empty except for the bed." He paused for effect. "Still warm." Then he added. "There were no bed sheets or covers. Doesn't that seem strange?"

Professor Snape strode around the small room.

"Perhaps," he muttered. He avoided looking at the bed. No need to stir up those memories.

"Did you find any other clues?"

"Only this." Dumbledore held out what appeared to be a wizard photograph. As Snape grabbed at it, the older man added. "I put an anti-tampering charm on it so that no one could destroy it."

Snape took the picture, his heart beating rapidly. Did the headmaster already suspect? Was he just toying with him? The worried professor looked down at the picture in his hand.

The figures in the photograph swirled around. All the colors blended into one and then flowed outward again.

It was impossible to make out the shapes.

"Obviously it has been charmed so that only the one taking the picture can make it out," Dumbledore sighed.

Snape noticed he looked very tired.

"Of course, we can break the charm but it will take time."

"How much time do I have?" Snape asked.

Dumbledore looked at him sharply.

"I mean, how long will it take?" he amended smoothly.

"I am not sure. It depends on the strength of the charm." The headmaster walked toward the door.

"I believe someone is playing a game with us, Albus." Snape looked solemnly at him.

"I would agree with you, my boy." He paused, turning around to face the younger man.

"However, if it is true, there will be consequences for those involved. This is something we cannot tolerate. If it got out, parents would be outraged. It could close down the school."

Although he already knew the answer, the Potions master needed to ask the question. "What will happen to them?"

"The professor will be dismissed immediately. The student's circumstances will need to be evaluated. However, expulsion is the most likely outcome." Dumbledore explained. "There is also the possibility of Azkaban for the teacher, depending on the age of the student." The headmaster shook his head sadly. "I never thought I would see this day, Severus."

"We still do not have any proof that anything has occurred." Snape reminded him. "I, for one, will need to see evidence first."

"I agree, Severus" Dumbledore looked down at the picture in his hand. "However, this might just be the proof we seek."

Professor Snape nodded in agreement.

That was his biggest fear.


	7. Chapter 7: Plan? Who has the plan?

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. They belong to JKR.

A/N: Thanks to all who have reviewed this story. Thanks for the encouragement!

****

Power in All Its Glory

Chapter 7: Plan? Who has the plan?

Thud. Severus Snape watched grimly as a house elf dropped yet another heavy box on the floor of his office. This was the fifth box so far and many more would be coming later. The boxes contained information the headmaster thought would be useful to Snape's investigation.

They were full of files on every student and every professor in the school. There was not only an account of every trip off Hogwarts grounds but also every detention given to every student. Schedules of students and professors were also enclosed. They were leaving no stone unturned. These were to be cross-referenced to look for any clues. When the house elves had finally gone, Snape was left alone to fume.

Bloody Hell! It would take a great deal of work, time, and energy to go through those files. To accomplish what?

Nothing.

Nothing would be accomplished. He knew there was nothing in those files of any use to him. Who ever set this plan in action would make sure that all the evidence pointed toward Miss Granger and himself. The question was why?

Severus' mind was a jumble of thoughts as he tried to sort things out, logically.

First of all, whoever did this also gave him the reverse-love potion. Of that he was certain. Second, he (or she, he amended) probably knew Hermione had feelings for Snape. This would be used against them, he was sure. Third, this person obviously hated him. That was no help, Snape thought derisively. Most of the students and the majority of the staff hated him.

One thing that really bothered the Potions master was why this person was dragging it out. He or she had the perfect opportunity to exact his or her revenge. Instead, a port key had been left for them.

A feeling of anger and frustration threatened to consume him. He hated not being in control. He hated having someone enjoy his misery and distress.

Most of all, he hated having Hermione involved in all of this. He had done many foul and loathsome things over the years that could warrant such a thirst for revenge but Hermione had done nothing.

Her only crime was being foolish enough to have feelings for him.

"Silly little girl," he muttered to himself.

As he thought of her, he wondered how she was handling things. She didn't know yet what was happening. He needed to see her to tell her what he had found out. They needed to develop a plan. He thought of giving her detention and immediately dismissed the idea. He had already skimmed her student file. She had had detention only four times in the seven years she had been a student at Hogwarts.

The first time was in her first year. She (along with Potter, Longbottom, and Malfoy) had received detention for being out after dark. For this detention, they had to go with Hagrid into the Dark Forest to look for an injured unicorn.

The other three times were all within the last few weeks.

And, they were all with him.

Snape growled in frustration. He had been so careless.

There had been no reason to be careful, he reminded himself. They hadn't done anything wrong. He quickly dismissed that thought. He was an ex-Deatheater, and a spy. He should have been suspicious. He should have been more careful.

As his gaze wandered over the boxes now invading his office, Snape suddenly had a thought.

It was possible he could use the information in those boxes to find whoever was doing this. Although he had no idea what to look for, he thought the information he needed would be located within those files.

Snape smirked evilly.

Not only would he find whoever was responsible for his current misery, he would use his newfound position to his advantage. He would have to interview all the students and all the staff. This could work out better than he had originally thought. He would enjoy terrorizing the students, especially Potter and Weasley.

A feral grin spread over the Potion Master's face. Sirius Black was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year. Black had somehow, _miraculously_, come back from the dead in his overly dramatic, look-at-me-I-am-a-hero fashion and Dumbledore just handed him Snape's coveted DADA position.

Although he couldn't pin this offense on Black, he could use him to divert attention away from himself.

Things were definitely looking up. Now if he could only figure out some way to get Miss Granger alone.

*****

Hermione sat studying in the library. Actually studying was probably the wrong word.

Worrying, fretting, obsessing. Those words were closer to the truth.

This morning she had awakened in the arms of her Potion's professor. (She pushed away that mental image.) She had no idea how she got there. Then, Dumbledore summoned Professor Snape. Now she had to wait for answers.

She hadn't heard from Snape all day. Although she had tried to concentrate, her classes had all passed in a haze. The next Potions class wasn't until tomorrow. Hermione sighed.

She desperately wanted to see him. She had hoped to see him at lunch but he was noticeably absent from the head table. She wondered if she would see him at dinner. Fleetingly she thought of going down to the dungeons to talk to him. She immediately dismissed this idea. It would probably make things worse.

"Hermione."

Her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Neville Longbottom. He was out of breath, and it took him a few minutes to regain his composure.

"What is it Neville?" Hermione asked, her thoughts still on a certain professor.

"It's just … You won't believe what I heard!" He looked at her with wide eyes.

"What?" She encouraged him to continue.

"I heard Professor Dumbledore talking to Professor McGonagall. He was saying that they found out a professor and a student were …" At this, he stopped and blushed.

"What?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"Well, you know … together." He looked at her expectantly.

Hermione realized what he was implying, and suddenly the pieces seemed to fall into place.

The spell in detention that knocked her and Snape out.

Waking up this morning, together and in a strange bed.

Someone almost walking in on them.

She felt sick to her stomach. Someone was setting them up to be caught. For something they hadn't even done! Her mind screamed at the injustice of it all. Why would anyone do this to them?

"Did they say who it was?" she asked tentatively.

"I don't think they know," Neville answered. "But when they find them," he continued, "they are going to sack the professor and expel the student."

Hermione looked levelly at the boy across from her. "You heard Dumbledore say this?"

Neville nodded.

Hermione was momentarily overcome with a sense of fear. This was no longer a prank. Someone was out to ruin their lives.

Her fear slowly turned to anger. Hermione was not one to waste time feeling sorry for herself. They were going to find out who did this and make them pay.

What they needed was a plan.

She wanted to talk to Professor Snape but instinctively knew she would need to wait for him to contact her. Meanwhile, she wasn't going to just do nothing.

Neville watched patiently as Hermione sorted things out in her head. Everything was going just as planned.

"Neville," she began, "I just can't believe that something like this would go on at Hogwarts." She smiled at him. "Maybe we could find out what is going on. What do you think?"

"Sure, Hermione," he said sounding slightly confused. "But what could we do?"

"Well," she continued. "You seem to be good at gathering information. Just keep your eyes and ears open and report what you find back to me."

"We could be like partners, working together." He sounded hopeful. Hermione nodded at him.

Neville gave her a big smile.

Just as planned.

Maybe, even better than planned.

Unnoticed by the two Gryffindors, Draco Malfoy sat at a corner table, hidden from view by a bookcase. He had gone to the library to be alone. After all, no one would look for him there.

He had heard everything they said and now he was really worried. It was obvious to him that he was the student Dumbledore was referring to … hadn't he spent last night with a professor? He had tried desperately to remember what had happened, but he could not. One thing was certain. He needed to talk to his professor about what he had overheard. They needed a plan.

He couldn't let this get out. He would be humiliated.

Worse of all, he could get expelled.

His father would kill him.


	8. Chapter 8: Twists and Turns

Disclaimer: None of the Harry Potter characters belong to me and no money is being made by me.

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews!

Power in All Its Glory

Chapter 8: Twists and Turns

Hermione walked determinedly to Potions class, a smile on her face.

"Mione." Ron was walking beside her and noticed her strange expression. "You're on your way to Potions and you're smiling. What's up?"

Still smiling Hermione turned to him. "I'm just thinking about the weekend." She explained. "I'm looking forward to going to Hogsmeade tomorrow. Not even Potions class can ruin my mood."

Satisfied with her answer, Ron's thoughts turned to the upcoming Quidditch match. He was on the team, and they were playing Ravenclaw next week.

Hermione returned to her own thoughts. How different everything seemed in just one day. Yesterday, she had been depressed and angry about everything. She hadn't seen Snape until dinner, and then he had avoided looking at her. Although she knew he had good reason to avoid her, it had still hurt. She had thought all evening that she might get a message or an owl from Snape but nothing came.

She hadn't slept well. She had a nightmare about being expelled from Hogwarts and facing a disappointed Professor McGonagall, who then turned into her father, who then turned into Snape.

"You silly little girl," he had admonished her harshly. "Did you really think I could care for you?"

She had woken in a sweat. Nevertheless, something good had come of it all. In the early hours of the morning (she couldn't get back to sleep) Hermione had come up with a plan. She thought it over carefully.

It was perfect, faultless.

She would not be expelled, and Snape would be cleared and That Evil Bastard (as she had so eloquently named their tormentor) would not get any more satisfaction from their pain. TEB would not be able to torment them further.

She felt better than she had in weeks.

Hermione rushed eagerly into the Potions classroom. She couldn't wait to see Professor Snape. She wondered if she would get a chance to tell him her plan.

******

The Potions master strode into the classroom, his robes billowing impressively around him. He gave the seventh year students their potions assignment and stood in the front of the class, waiting for the perfect opportunity.

He had decided the easiest and least dangerous way of getting a message to Hermione was to slip a note to her during class. He had considered sending her an owl but was afraid it would be intercepted.

His dark eyes noticed everything as he surveyed the room. He saw Hermione sneak little glances at him. She could not hide the smile on her lips. He scowled. He wondered what the foolish girl was up to now.

The students were all coming to the final stages of the potion when he decided to make his move. He slowly walked around the classroom, checking each student's progress. No one suspected anything as this was his usual habit.

He noticed Hermione whispering instructions to Mr. Longbottom and he smiled inwardly. So predictable, Miss Granger. He walked slowly and quietly to stand beside her. She was turned toward Neville and didn't see him.

"Miss Granger," he said smoothly.

She jumped in her seat and turned guiltily toward him.

"Professor," she said breathlessly. He noticed she looked flushed. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Concentrate on your own work, Miss Granger and leave Mr. Longbottom alone."

"Yes, sir," she replied looking down.

Snape looked over at Neville. Flustered by the close proximity of the Potions master, the boy started to add the gillyweed before the dragon's blood. Hermione, following Snape's gaze, also noticed the potential mistake.

"No, Nev…" she started but was interrupted by Professor Snape.

"Miss Granger," he snarled.

She turned to face him as a loud explosion came from where Neville was working.

The entire class turned their attention to the smoking cauldron. Professor Snape took advantage of the distraction caused by the hapless boy. He slipped his hand from the pocket of his robe. A note was folded neatly between his long fingers. As the class's attention was drawn toward Neville, Snape leaned forward, presumably to see what damage was done. He leaned over the table and Miss Granger since Neville was on the other side of her.

Unnoticed, Snape moved his hand toward her. He briefly contemplated whether he should just drop the note in her lap. An image of her standing up and the note falling to the floor unnoticed helped him decide what to do next. Without any further hesitation, Snape slipped the note in between her closed legs. His fingers brushed the silky skin as he moved them forward to make sure the note was secure. For a brief second the urge to move his fingers further still, threatened to overcome him. He quickly left the note and withdrew his fingers.

He heard a gasp from Miss Granger at his touch. Luckily for them, it was drowned out by the laughter of the class over Neville's latest disaster.

It all happened in an instant as he stood and yelled at the class for silence. He scowled fiercely at Neville as he silently thanked him for his timely ineptness. He avoided looking at Hermione. He hoped she would wait until the safety of her room before reading the note.

The rest of the class passed uneventfully, and Snape watched as the students trudged out the door and on to their next class.

Snape could not resist looking at Hermione. Her eyes met his and a slight smile played on her lips. He narrowed his eyes and spoke to her.

"Do not dawdle, Miss Granger. I'm sure you have classes to attend to."

His voice was harsh. They could not be too careful. Someone could be watching.

_Someone was watching._

Neville did not miss this brief exchange between the two. He was torn between satisfaction at his plan working so well, and jealousy at the admiration she obviously felt for the older man.

****

Hermione wandered into the Great Hall for dinner. She was glad classes were over. She had been distracted during her History of Magic class. She reached into her pocket and felt the note residing there. She would have to wait until after dinner to read it. Although she was dying to know what it said, she also wanted to put it off as long as she could. It was like reading the end of a really good book. She wanted to savor every minute.

It was funny, she thought, how something so awful could bring them together. Even though she feared what could happen to them she was enjoying all the attention from Professor Snape. She knew she was being a _silly little girl_ but she couldn't help it.

Another thought was pecking at her mind, threatening to break through. Hermione pushed it further into her subconscious. She could not remember exactly what it was but she knew she couldn't deal with it now. Time enough for that later, when she was alone.

As soon as dinner was over Hermione rushed to her room. The boys tried to delay her but she told them she had lots of homework to catch up on.

"But Mione," they had protested, "it's Friday night!"

"We will be in Hogsmeade tomorrow and I won't get any done then," she reasoned with them.

In the end, they let her go. They always did. All she had to do was start in on how they should be doing more homework … that usually did the trick.

Hermione settled herself on her bed. She had a cup of tea on her nightstand. Everything was ready. The note was lying on the bed waiting to be read. Oh, for Merlin's sake, she admonished herself. Just open the damn thing.

So, she did.

_ H___

_ Meet me tomorrow at the old bookstore on the corner next to the Hogshead. 4:00 pm. We need to talk.___

_ S_

She read the note over and over trying to memorize every stroke. Suddenly the paper shredded into tiny pieces and then disappeared.

Good thing she had memorized the message, she thought. Just like Snape to get rid of any evidence.

Hermione had to admit to herself that she was a little disappointed at the content of the note. Not that she had expected a love letter, or anything.

He was so business like, though. That shouldn't surprise you, she told herself. Snape had never treated her any differently. Even when they were both half-naked in his bedroom, he had treated her like his student.

Every once in awhile, though, she thought she had seen something in his eyes. She just couldn't be sure since she had nothing to base it on. When a boy liked her, it was obvious by the open stare and goofy smile. With Snape, it was different. He sometimes looked at her with such an intense gaze that it made her feel nervous and excited at the same time.

She thought about tomorrow. She would have to separate herself from her friends but that was no problem. They hated going into bookstores with her.

Snape was very shrewd, she thought. Of course, she reminded herself, he was a spy.

Later that night, as Hermione lay in bed, the thought that had been dancing at the edge of her mind, just out of reach, surfaced.

Snape had touched her. His fingers had grazed the inside of her thighs. As she allowed herself the luxury of reliving that moment, she immersed herself in the sensations that followed.

Although Hermione had had boyfriends in the past, her sexual experience had been limited.

Nothing had prepared her for this. Of course, she had fantasized (and even dreamed) about what it would be like for Snape to touch her. However, her imagination was a pale comparison to the actual feeling of those long fingers stroking the inside of her thighs.

Fleetingly, she remembered that it had been necessary for him to touch her, and that it probably did not mean anything to him. She roughly pushed those thoughts away. There was time enough for that kind of thinking later.

Right now, she would enjoy the new and exciting feelings his touch had incited.

*****

Draco Malfoy hesitated before the door of his professor. He knew he was taking a chance by coming but he had to talk to her. He had to know if anything had happened between them. He shuddered at that thought. What had his life been reduced to?

He resolutely knocked on the wooden door. It was answered quickly.

"Mr. Malfoy. It is so good to see you again." She smiled at him warmly. With a quick glance around to make sure no one was around, Professor Trelawney ushered the young Slytherin into her chambers.


	9. Chapter 9: No Turning Back

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They belong to JKR. However, Neville's evilness is all mine.

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews.

Power in All its Glory

Chapter 9: No Turning Back

"I cannot allow that, Severus."

Professor Dumbledore was seated at his desk, his fingers pressed together in a steeple. He glanced up at the dark professor and continued grimly. "As I am sure you are aware."

"Headmaster," Snape growled as he leaned over the older man's desk. His dark hair fell like a curtain in front of his pale face. "This is a waste of time. I could end this in a matter of hours." He waved his right hand emphatically in the air. "Then you would have your culprit, and I could get back to the peace and quiet of my dungeons."

The old wizard looked knowingly at the younger man.

"I understand how you feel, Severus. Nevertheless, my answer is final. I cannot allow you to use Legilimency on the staff. It is, after all, a violation of their rights." His steel blue eyes gazed intently at Snape, waiting for his reaction.

Severus Snape returned the headmaster's stare. He knew this would be Dumbledore's answer. In fact, he was counting on it. He had no desire to look into the minds of the Hogwart's staff. He could imagine what Black's thoughts would be like, or Trelawney's emotions.

He inwardly shuddered. No. He did not want to use Legilimency on them. However, Dumbledore would expect him to suggest it. He would also expect Snape's next request.

"Then allow me the use of Veritaserum," he countered as he stood to his full height and crossed his arms across his chest. "It is not as invasive, and you can control what questions are asked." Snape calmly waited for the expected reply.

"I cannot allow that either, Severus." Dumbledore stood up and walked around to the front of his desk, facing the scowling professor. "If you have a suspect in mind and have evidence against him or her then I may allow it. Until then, you may not. I do not want the staff to even know what they are being questioned about."

"Then how do you expect me to interrogate them?" Snape asked the question he already knew the answer to instead of commenting on this obvious contradiction of the staff's _rights_.

"Do not toy with me, Severus." Dumbledore's eyes narrowed over the top of his half-moon glasses. "We both know you have ways of getting information." He added smiling wryly, "Your spying skills come in very handy."

As Snape started to argue, Professor Dumbledore held up his hand.

"Enough, Severus. I actually called you in here for another reason." As he reached into the pocket of his robes he continued, "The picture we found is becoming clearer."

Snape looked up startled. His face immediately returned to its usual mask as Dumbledore glanced from the picture to his Potions master.

"Alas, the picture is still unrecognizable, but at least we can now tell it is a male and a female. Even their ages are not yet apparent. It is still mostly streaks and swirls," he paused stroking his beard, "as if the picture were in a fast forward motion."

"Headmaster, if you just let me work on the picture."

"Now, Severus, We discussed this. Charms was not your best subject." He again deflected the professor's impending interruption. "Not, I am sure, because you didn't have the aptitude." He paused. "Perhaps instead, it was because of a lack of interest in foolish wand waving, and silly incantations." The sparkle was once again in Dumbledore's eyes.

Snape ignored this comment as he silently took the picture out of Dumbledore's hand and examined it. He could tell the gender of the participants but nothing else. The picture was not clear but somehow he knew what it wanted him to know. It was after all a magical picture.

"Do not worry, Severus, I have someone trustworthy and very competent working on it. I do not think it will take long to break the charm. How are you progressing?"

"Slowly." Snape sounded bored. "I have received all the files on the staff and students. I am sifting through it. Will you be preparing the faculty for my interrogations? Some of them, no doubt, will be hesitant to agree to it."

The headmaster looked at him sharply at his choice of words.

"I will take care of the staff." Professor Dumbledore then walked toward the door indicating the meeting was over. "Please let me know if you find anything. I am depending on you, Severus."

He glanced at the younger man with a mixture of warmth and trepidation.

"Yes, sir," Snape answered. "I will not let you down."

As Professor Snape left the headmaster's office, he thought about the irony of the situation. Dumbledore had put his trust in him. However, if Snape gave Dumbledore the information he sought, it would implicate Hermione and him. The result would be that Dumbledore would no longer trust him and would be forced to dismiss him. If Snape did not find the answers Dumbledore needed, then Snape would have failed and again the headmaster would no longer trust him.

Somehow, Snape needed to find a way out of this mess with out being sacked and without getting Hermione expelled. He knew the key was to find the person who had masterminded this whole scheme.

What he did not know was how he was going to accomplish it.

********

Draco Malfoy followed his Divination teacher into her chambers. It was very late and he had taken a chance by sneaking out after curfew. He looked around, for the first time noticing his surroundings. The other night he had been in shock, and had hurried through the rooms as fast as he could.

Now as he glanced around he was surprised to see that there were neither scarves nor beads hanging from the ceiling and furniture. Instead, Professor Trelawney had several pieces of art on the walls and sculptures decoratively placed around the room. It still was not something he would choose, obviously, but it wasn't what he expected either.

He also realized at that moment that the air was clear and cool. Malfoy was relieved since he wasn't sure how long he could take the perfumed, overwhelming warmth that permeated her classroom.

"Have a seat Mr. Malfoy." Sibyll Trelawney gestured toward the cream-colored couch in the sitting room they currently occupied.

As he sat down, he wondered what was different about her. She was dressed in a long night robe, obviously preparing to go to bed. Her long brown hair was calmer than usual. The loose curls framed her thin face.

"Would you like some tea?"

He graciously accepted and waited patiently while she used her wand to prepare the refreshment.

Inside he was not as patient. He wanted to shake her and scream at her until she told him what had happened. However, Malfoy had learned some things from his Death Eater father. He knew he had to tread carefully.

Professor Trelawney handed him his tea as she gazed wistfully at him. She wasn't sure what he remembered about that night but she knew she was glad to see him again.

Draco Malfoy stirred uncomfortably.

"I think," he began weakly and then cleared his throat. "I think we need to talk about what happened." His voice was stronger the second time, and he gained the confidence to continue. "I am sure you would agree that the other night was," he searched for an appropriate word, "unexpected."

Trelawney sat down on the couch next to him.

"Actually," she told him airily. "I could see this coming." She smiled at him and continued in a hushed voice. "That is the curse of having the Inner Eye."

Draco managed to avoid rolling his eyes but just barely. He inwardly groaned. He had almost forgotten how flakey she was.

"Right, well," he said aloud. "That will definitely come in handy while we figure out what to do next."

He thought if he could keep her talking, she might give him some hints about what happened that night.

Although he wanted answers, he hesitated to let on that he didn't remember. His father had taught him not to lay all his cards down at once. He cringed at that painful memory. He had heard somewhere that pain helped increase your memory. His father definitely subscribed to that philosophy.

Professor Trelawney stared intently into Draco's blue eyes.

"Everything happens for a reason, Mr. Malfoy," she mumbled. "We cannot change what the fates have deigned for us."

Draco had had enough. He needed to shock her out of her complacent shell. He leaned forward, his face within inches of hers.

"I am not sure the headmaster would see it that way, Professor."

"What do you mean?" Her voice was breathless, her blue eyes wide. He realized what was different. She was not wearing her thick glasses.

"There is an investigation," Draco informed her. "They are looking into rumors that a professor and student are …" he let his voice trail off as he raised his eyebrows expectantly. He could tell by the look on her face she understood his meaning.

"Oh, my!" Professor Trelawney arose and flitted around the room excitedly. "So that is why."

"Why what?" Draco questioned her.

"The headmaster told the staff that Professor Snape would be discussing something with each of us." She shuddered at the thought of having to talk to Snape.

"He did not tell us what it was about." She looked at the younger man. "What else did you hear?"

"Just that the professor involved would likely be sacked and the student possibly expelled." He inwardly smiled at the gasp she let out. Now he had her attention.

"Then you have taken a great risk just by being here." She looked around the room as if expecting Professor Snape to suddenly appear. "You must go."

"But we need to talk."

He stood up and walked toward her. He grabbed both her arms and looked down at her. Sibyll noticed he had grown up nicely in the seven years he had been at Hogwarts.

"Professor." He spoke softly but firmly to her. "This is very serious. We need a plan."

Malfoy gazed intently at her trying to decide if she really was as spacey as she appeared to be.

"I agree we need a plan, Mr. Malfoy." Her voice was calm, and he realized she was again living in reality.

Unfortunately, it did not last long.

"You need to gather as much information as possible," she continued. "I will meditate and consult with the Inner Eye to find a solution to our predicament."

Malfoy stared at the woman before him.

He was confused. At times, she was lucid and at other times, she was worse than Loony Luna. He also realized that without her thick glasses and wild hair, she was actually quite pretty.

He shook his head. Now who was going loony? He realized she was waiting for an answer.

"Right, you do that."

What else could he say?

"Do not come here again until I contact you." She leaned in close to him as she spoke. "It is dangerous."

She placed her hands on either side of his face and continued softly, "Please be careful, Draco."

******

Hermione stepped into the old wizarding bookstore, her heart beating wildly. She tried to calm herself down but it was no use. She was there to meet Severus Snape. She couldn't help but imagine it was a clandestine meeting in which he would profess his love for her.

Okay, Hermione, that was not going to happen. She was lucky he could stand to be in the same room with her.

Well, she had to admit the only reason he wanted to be alone with her at all was so they could discuss their current situation.

She smiled to herself. Still, she had the perfect plan. When he heard what she had to say, he would be impressed with her. Even if he didn't show it, of course.

She walked around the bookstore pretending to look for a book. She had been in this particular store many times, and no one suspected anything amiss. Snape had not told her a specific place in the store to meet so she wandered around; sure that he would make his presence known when he was ready.

She did not have long to wait.

Hermione was at the end of the row of bookshelves when an arm pulled her into a dark corner. She immediately felt the now familiar tug at her navel as the room swirled around her. She clung to the figure beside her hoping it was Professor Snape. The familiar feeling overcame her, and she fought to keep her wits as well as her lunch. Suddenly it stopped and as the dizziness cleared, she found herself in a small room clinging to her surly professor.

"Miss Granger, do you mind?" he pried her fingers from around his arm and led her to a chair. "Sit down," he commanded.

Hermione did as she was told. She still felt a little off from the port key.

"Where are we?" she asked looking around the small but cozy room.

There was a bed, a table and several chairs in the room. She was in one of the chairs that stood next to a small fireplace. Snape lit the fire with his wand and sat down in the other chair.

He looked at her solemnly, debating whether to answer her question. Finally, he said in a low voice, "This is my sanctuary."

She gave him a puzzled look, and he explained.

"This is a sort of halfway house. A place where I am neither a Death Eater nor a spy for the Order. Here I can be myself. No one knows about this place, not even Dumbledore."

She looked at him in wonder.

"And yet you brought me here."

"Only out of necessity. Do not forget that Miss Granger," he told her gruffly.

"Of course, sir."

Still, he could not fool her. She knew he had to trust her a great deal if he brought her to this place.

Snape went on impatiently.

"We have many things to discuss and not a lot of time. First there is the matter of …"

"Professor?" He glared at her, annoyed at the interruption.

"I am sorry to interrupt but I have a plan. I think it is a very good plan. It is so simple and yet it covers everything." Hermione looked at him expectantly.

Snape sighed in resignation. "Very well let's hear your brilliant plan."

Hermione stood up, walking around the small room as she talked.

"As I said it is very simple. Professor Dumbledore would be satisfied. You would be cleared. I would not be expelled. That Bastard's plan would be thwarted …"

"Miss Granger!" Snape exclaimed in exasperation. "Just get on with it." He stood as well and positioned himself behind the chair he had just vacated. He peered into the fire, preparing for the worse. He had a feeling he knew what she was going to say. If so than this would be more difficult than he had originally thought.

"All we need to do is have Professor Dumbledore give me Veritaserum. We have not actually done anything wrong and …"

"Absolutely not, Miss Granger." This time he interrupted her before she could really get started.

"But sir, if you will just listen. This would solve everything." Hermione began again.

"I said. Absolutely not. I trust there is nothing wrong with your hearing, Miss Granger."

Snape spoke calmly, but his eyes bored into hers with an intensity that brooked no disobedience.

Although the dangerous tone in his voice registered with Hermione, she ignored it. How dare he. She was tired of being used. Tired of being pushed around. There was nothing wrong with her plan. He was just angry because he hadn't thought of it.

"No, sir. There is nothing wrong with my hearing or with my reasoning. I want to know why my plan will not work." She faced him defiantly.

"Miss Granger, you do not need to know everything. You will not go to Dumbledore, and that is final." He prayed she would just drop it.

However, Hermione was just getting started.

"I have been humiliated, used, left in a compromising situation in only my underwear, and pushed around by everyone involved. I am DONE! Do you hear me, Severus Snape?"

She paused, her eyes flashing and her chest heaving. She was very angry.

"I trust there is nothing wrong with your hearing, Professor. Unless you can give me a very good reason, I am going to Professor Dumbledore." She challenged him to disagree with her.

"Think about the consequences of your actions, you silly little girl," he sneered. "If you tell Dumbledore your story he will then want to question me under the influence of the truth serum."

"So what?" Hermione countered angrily. "You have done nothing wrong. I am the one who will be punished. But at least I won't be expelled. Plenty of girls have crushes on their professors. Dumbledore will assume it was harmless. And I am not" her voice rose _a silly little girl!_"

"Will you for once, Miss Granger, just do as you are told! Do not question it. Just realize others know better than you!"

Snape was furious. He towered over her. His hands clenched into fists, fighting the urge to throttle her.

Hermione stared at her professor. His black eyes were dark with fury. She had never seen him so angry. She didn't care. This was her life, too. She calmed down but didn't lose her resolve.

"I am waiting for a good reason. So far you have not given me one." Her chin raised in determination.

Even though he was furious, Snape had to admit he admired her spirit. He had started to wonder where all her Gryffindor courage had gone. He could not, however, let her go to Dumbledore, and he could not tell her why.

"You will do as I say," Snape told the defiant girl, "and you will not question me further. You forget who you are dealing with, Miss Granger." Snape's voice was now also calm but deadly.

However, Hermione had come this far and she was not about to back down now.

"What if I don't? What are you going to do to me? Take away house points? Go ahead. If you take away too many it will look suspicious." Hermione continued to stare at the surly professor.

"Maybe you should give me detention, Professor." She smirked at him. "Oh yeah that's right. You can't do that either."

Snape continued to look at her. His admiration for her was growing. However, she was going to force his hand. He could see it coming. He didn't reply to her taunt. Instead, he looked almost bored as if what she was saying was of no consequence.

This infuriated her more.

"So you see Professor Snape, there is nothing you can do to stop me. Unless you plan on physically restraining me."

"I would not get overconfident, Miss Granger." He moved closer to her. "I have not ruled anything out at this point."

He was inches away from her, and Hermione could feel the power radiating from him. She realized she may have been a little hasty. After all, she did not know what he was capable of. Then again, she thought, he may be just trying to intimidate her. No matter. She could not back down now.

"You do not scare me, Professor," Hermione stated bravely.

Okay that was a lie, and they both knew it.

"There is nothing you can do to stop me from doing this."

"Oh really, Miss Granger?" His voice was low and for some reason this scared her more than when he yelled at her. "There are several things you have apparently forgotten. One is that I was a Death Eater." He paused and leaned in closer to her. He was so close Hermione could smell his masculine scent and feel his breath on her face. She was shaking but she wasn't sure if it was from fear or something else.

"The other thing you have forgotten, Miss Granger." Her pulse quickened as he whispered in her ear, "is that I know your weakness."


	10. Chapter 10: Consequences

Disclaimer: See Chapter one

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!

****

Power in All its Glory

Chapter 10: Consequences

Hermione stared at her Potions professor. Her brown eyes were wide in shock as her mind scrambled to understand what he had just said.

He knew her weakness.

She suddenly felt that maybe she had gone too far. However, she knew there was no turning back. She took a deep breath and then forged ahead.

"What are you going to do? Fail me?" Her eyes flashed defiantly. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Not that weakness, Miss Granger," Snape stated softly.

Hermione had no warning as he suddenly grabbed her and pulled her toward him. As his lips crushed hers in a demanding kiss, she gasped in surprise. He took advantage of her slightly open mouth to slide in his tongue.

Hermione could feel all the pent up anger behind the kiss. It felt like a punishment, and she tried to resist his attempts to deepen the kiss. However, Hermione was no match for the Potions master. He was physically stronger than she was and more experienced. She found her body responding to him as she was bombarded with many new sensations. He wrapped his hands in her hair and pulled her closer. She moaned, and the kiss changed from punishing to caressing. She thought she could feel his need, his desire when as suddenly as it had started, the kiss ended.

Snape pulled away and glanced over at the bemused girl.

No, he thought, she was definitely a woman.

He had no idea when that transformation in his mind had taken place. He turned and moved further away from her. The more distance between them the better. His face was unreadable as he once again surveyed her.

"Now that we got that settled, let us move on to more pressing matters," he stated coolly.

Hermione stared at him in disbelief. She wasn't sure what to think or feel. She chose anger. It was always a safer emotion.

"Nothing is settled, Professor," she spat. "You think you can kiss me, and I will meekly do whatever you want."

"Miss Granger," Snape smirked. "I do not think there is ever any danger of that." He raised one eyebrow. "Do you?"

"Then as I stated before, I am going to speak to Professor Dumbledore, and there is nothing you can do about it." She looked at him, daring him to retaliate, again.

"I do not think so, Miss Granger." He spoke calmly, and Hermione felt her resolve slipping. "Just what are you going to tell him?"

"I will tell him …" Suddenly she realized what he had done. She could not go to Dumbledore. If she did, he would know that Snape had kissed her, rather passionately. The Potions master would definitely be sacked.

Her weakness … of course, she thought … it was him.

She didn't know whether to be angry because he had manipulated her, or to be in awe because he believed so strongly that she would not betray him.

She wondered what he was keeping from Dumbledore that would cause him to take such drastic measures.

Professor Snape watched the varying emotions flitting across her face. He had felt a moment of panic when he wondered if he had read her wrong. When he saw the final resigned but determined look on her face, he knew he had not.

"Fine, then." She spoke at last. "Let's hear your plan."

She stared at him through narrowed eyes. Her lips were pursed together angrily. She stamped her foot impatiently.

"Well, I think we first need to deflect any suspicion from ourselves," he began. "The three detentions you had recently with me could be a liability."

"You want me to get a detention with someone else." It was not a question but a statement and he, not for the first time, was amazed at her perceptiveness.

"This is your last year," Snape continued. "Many students get in trouble their last year."

"Did you have any certain professor in mind?" Hermione gave him a contemplating look.

"Not particularly," Snape answered innocently. "Sprout, Vector, or Black."

Hermione however was not fooled.

"I will not be used for your revenge, Professor."

"I am not suggesting it for revenge," he stated unconvincingly. "All right then, not just for revenge. Professor Black is the perfect choice. Do you really think anyone would be having an affair with Professor Flitwick? We have to be realistic about this. If Black gets hurt a little then that is just an added bonus." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Wait a moment, Professor. If I had detention with Black, wouldn't that still implicate me?' Hermione glared at him. He would go to any lengths for revenge, and she should not be surprised that he was willing to sacrifice her in the process. She sat down in the chair in a huff. She was tired of his arrogance and the way he used her for his own gain.

"You didn't let me finish." Snape moved around the chair to face her. "I've already checked Black's file. He has a habit of assigning detention to the young females in his classes but oddly not to the boys."

Hermione looked up at him in surprise.

He smiled smugly, crossing his arms in front of him.

"So you see, Miss Granger, Potter's godfather is not as innocent as you think he is. So if he gives you detention, which he will, then he will just be continuing his pattern of singling out beautiful young girls."

Hermione again started to protest when she realized he just called her beautiful.

She looked up into his face, but he gave nothing away. Her eyes caught his, and she almost stopped breathing as he held her gaze.

Finally, he looked away, uneasily. "I also think you need a boyfriend."

Hermione stood in indignation. "What?"

"It would take some heat off of you if you had a boyfriend," he clarified.

Even as she protested, Hermione knew he was right.

As always.

The bastard.

She said one word, knowing he had an answer for her.

"Who?"

"I was thinking of Neville Longbottom," he answered in a bored voice.

"You have got to be joking," she replied her hands on her hips. "No way!"

"Please Miss Granger," he said sarcastically. "Share your suggestions with me."

Damn. Him. She didn't have a choice.

Neville was the only one who wouldn't ask questions. And, she had to admit, they were already partners of a sort. He had already agreed to help her.

"What about you?" she questioned. "What are you going to do while I am acting so strange Professor McGonagall will soon be calling St. Mungo's about me." Then she paused, "or my parents."

"I will be finding out who is doing all of this." The look he gave her seemed to be softer than before. "Don't worry. I will not let anything happen to you, Hermione."

The strange thing was, she believed him.

****

Harry took another swig of his butterbeer. He and Ron were at the Three Broomsticks waiting for Hermione. He looked over at his red headed friend.

"Hey, Ron."

"Yeah?" Ron answered in between drinks of his beverage.

"What do you think was up with Draco and Pansy this morning?"

"You mean during breakfast?"

"Yeah. Don't get me wrong. I always love to see Malfoy get slapped around, I was just surprised it was Pansy doing the slapping." Harry smiled at the memory.

"Did you see the way he just stared at her as she stormed off? It was priceless, mate." Ron smirked, obviously enjoying the thought of Malfoy's discomfort. "Neville told me," he added, "that Draco snuck out last night after curfew, and Pansy caught him. I don't think it was the first time either. She thinks he is seeing someone else."

Harry laughed aloud.

"That would explain her exhibition this morning." He shook his head. "Malfoy has been acting strange lately."

"I know what you mean. It has been days since he insulted anyone. That's not normal Slytherin behavior."

Ron's eyes were wide as he took another drink of his butterbeer.

"It creeps me out."

"You know who else is acting weird." Harry continued. "Hermione."

Ron looked toward the door, checking to see if their friend was anywhere around.

"She has been really distracted lately. She didn't even notice Draco and Pansy having it out."

"Maybe she did notice," Harry suggested, "but was just pretending not to notice."

"What?" Ron looked very confused.

He could be so thick sometimes. Harry lowered his voice.

"I think Hermione and Draco have something going."

Ron choked on his beverage.

"You are not serious."

"Just think about it a moment." Harry tried to explain his theory. "They both have been acting strange lately. They have both been seen sneaking out after curfew. Hermione came in very late or should I say very early the other day. She had been out all night."

"Maybe she fell asleep in the Astronomy tower. You know she goes there sometimes to think."

Ron did not want to believe it was true.

"I asked her where she had been. She turned red and yelled at me to mind my own business." Harry looked at him as if this confirmed everything.

Ron shook his head in disbelief.

"But Draco Malfoy? Not our Mione."

Harry finished his drink and stated, "Well, look at it this way, mate. It could be worse."

"Worse?" Ron looked at him incredulously. "How?"

Harry smirked.

"It could be Snape."

****

Draco Malfoy lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling. His life was over. He was only seventeen, and it was over.

He knew it was only a matter of time before he was expelled, and then his father would kill him. He could picture his fathers grey eyes piercing him with a disappointed and furious glare. He would then make a scathing remark about how worthless he was and how he brought disgrace on the Malfoy name, and then, he would kill him.

When had everything gone so wrong?

He thought about the skirmish between him and Pansy this morning. She had found out he was out after curfew the night before. She assumed he was with another girl.

Well, he reminded himself, he had been with someone else. However, she wasn't a girl she was a woman. And he had only gone there to talk. Of course, he couldn't tell Pansy that. All he could do was deny everything.

It didn't really matter what he said. Pansy would have her own version of events, and it would be all over the school in no time.

It wasn't that he minded losing Pansy. In fact, he had grown tired of her games. He was afraid news of his nighttime escapades would reach Snape's ears. Even though the dark professor was his head of house, Draco knew he wouldn't hesitate to turn him in to the headmaster. Then it would all be over.

The worse part, he surmised, was that he didn't even remember anything. Not for the first time, he wondered what had happened that night. Did they have sex? It was funny that the thought no longer made him shudder. He remembered her clear eyes and the feel of her hands as she held his face. Images of what might have happened fluttered through his mind. He wondered if he had been any good.

He shrugged that thought off. Of course, he had been good. He smirked. He was after all a Malfoy and a Slytherin.

****

Severus Snape stormed into his dungeons. He furiously paced the floor like a caged tiger.

What the hell was he thinking?

He kissed her.

A student.

At the time, it had seemed like the only logical alternative. Now it just seemed …

stupid.

And foolish.

And … oh, he could go on and on. But it would not change anything.

Why, why, why. Even as the word resonated through his head, he knew the answer. He had no choice.

The question he should be asking himself instead would be why he did not want to stop.

He fought back the memory of her soft lips, her sweet smell, and her silky hair.

He would not allow the memory to resurface.

That moment ... that kiss had been the turning point. Now, they could not go back.

Until that point, it had been a set up. It had not been their fault.

They had been innocent.

Severus stopped pacing and ran his hands through his dark hair. That was the problem.

He had not been innocent. His thoughts of Miss Granger had definitely not been innocent.

That was why he could not go to Dumbledore. That was why he had to stop her. No one could know the true depth of his feelings for her.

He had to think. He needed to clear his thoughts. He needed to meditate.


	11. Chapter 11: A New Discovery

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews!

Power in All Its Glory

Chapter 11: A New Discovery

Bastard! Bastard! Bastard! Hermione fumed as she slammed down her glass of butterbeer.

The conversation around her stopped as her two companions stared at her.

"Mione?" Harry looked at her with concern. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She stated. Hermione then gave them a little smile. "It's just that the book I was waiting for still isn't in at the bookstore. It is so frustrating."

"If you say so." Ron rolled his eyes and looked over at Harry as if to say 'she is really mental.' In fact, Hermione could clearly hear him saying it since it was something he was fond of saying about her all the time.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Hermione asked, trying to remain interested in their conversation.

"Well" Harry said, "We were just discussing what happened at breakfast today."

Ron took his cue and ran with it. "Yeah, we thought Draco had been acting strange lately. I guess Pansy thought so, too."

"Really?" Hermione asked. "I hadn't noticed."

She also didn't notice the look Ron gave to Harry as her thoughts once again drifted back to her Potions professor.

What right did he have to control her life? He had ordered her about as if she was a mindless twit who couldn't think on her own. He had used her for his own gain and played with her emotions with out compunction. She would show him. She was not some starry-eyed girl who would just follow him anywhere. She would do things her way and if he didn't like it then he could sod off. Bastard.

Once again, conversation stopped as Ron and Harry stared at her. Oops. That time she had said it aloud.

"Who? Draco?" Ron asked her.

Hermione was confused. She really needed to pay better attention. Especially since her friends were looking at her as if she was one of Hagrid's strange creatures. "Well, obviously Draco's a bastard. That goes with out saying."

"And yet, you said it. Rather loudly." Harry pointed out.

"Oh, look. There's Neville." Hermione was glad for the distraction. "Hey, Neville, over here." She waved to the young Gryffindor.

As Neville joined the group, Hermione thought again of the orders she had been given. She was supposed to talk to Neville about pretending to be her boyfriend. Not that it was a bad idea. It had some merit. It was just the fact that it was his idea.

Bastard.

****

Hermione kicked her shoes off. They hit the adjacent wall with a loud crash. Now that she was alone, she could safely vent her anger. She had cast a silencing charm on her room and now she used her wand to loudly close the blinds on the windows. It was times like these that she was glad she had her own room.

The anger seemed to boil over inside her as the distraught girl chucked her hairbrush across the room. Its only crime was that it was within her easy reach. She continued to take out her anger on her innocent belongings until the wave of fury passed, and she was left with a feeling of quiet exhaustion. Hermione threw herself on the bed. Various emotions threatened to rise again as she thought of the man who was the cause of her anger and frustration.

She tried to distract herself by thinking of her earlier conversation with Neville.

Surprisingly things had gone well. He had agreed to the plan without hesitation. She had explained how it would be easier for them to plan if others thought they were together. Maybe, she had told him, they could discover what this was all about and somehow save Hogwarts. He had been agreeable, eager even, to participate in the charade. Hermione felt a pang of guilt. She had the feeling that Neville had a little crush on her. This wasn't the first time she had thought it, either. So what? She told herself. He knew what he was getting into. Was it necessarily a bad thing to use someone's affections for your own gain if that person was aware of what was going on?

Yes! It was wrong! Her mind screamed the answer at her. How was she any better than Snape?

And as always, her mind once again returned to her dark professor. Why was she so angry with him? It wasn't as if he had changed at all. In fact, his actions were completely in character for him. What did she expect? She knew he was trying to protect them both, although he was using rather unorthodox methods.

Hermione sighed deeply. She had to acknowledge that she wasn't mad at Snape because he had manipulated and controlled her. Not that she liked it at all. But that wasn't why she was furious with him. So what was her problem?

He had shattered her dreams. Destroyed her fantasies. She had this image of Professor Snape that she had clung to. It was not real. She had somehow devised this image of him as perfect. With it, she could explain all his imperfections away. She was in love with a dream. How did this happen, she wondered? She never even realized she was doing it. And now she questioned everything. Her feelings for him had seemed so real, so tangible. All that was shattered in an instant. By one kiss.

The kiss. She had imagined kissing him many times. She was so sure of what it would be like. How could she know? Her imagination lacked the experience, the knowledge required for the depth of the kiss she had experienced.

It was not a perfect, wonderful kiss, which had left her breathless and wanting more. Instead, it was real. Nothing could prepare her for that. The feel of his lips pressed against hers. The pressure that was almost painful. The smell of his skin and his breath mingling with hers. The sounds of their kissing and of his ragged breathing as he pulled away. But most of all the taste of him as his tongue explored her mouth. It was not something she could describe and yet something she would never be able to forget. How inadequate her fantasies had been.

And now they were replaced by the image of a man. An ill tempered, sarcastic, raw, sensual man. At that moment, Hermione felt like the little girl Snape always accused her of being. What had she been playing at? Did she even know?

The feelings of love, admiration, and idolization of Severus Snape were gone, forever. They were replaced with something else. A need. One she had never felt before. An agonizing, aching need that seemed to consume her. He had given her a taste, a bite, and now she wanted more. With one kiss, he had changed her. Gone were the little girl fantasies. In their place were the longings of a young woman. She was frustrated, angry, infuriated. One thing had not changed. It was still all his fault.

Bastard.


	12. Chapter 12: Why Can't We All Get Along?

Power in All its Glory

Chapter 12: Why Can't We All Just Get Along?

Hermione raced down the staircase, her robes flying behind her. She slowed down as she neared the Great Hall. There was no need to get in trouble already this morning. A glance at the head table confirmed that Professor Snape had not yet arrived. Good. She really was not in a mood to deal with him.

Actually, she wasn't in a mood to deal with anyone. She had been able to avoid them all yesterday. She needed time to think, to sort out her thoughts, so she told her friends that she wanted to study and shut herself in her room. Thankfully, they had left her alone. Of course, Snape never ventured out much on the weekends, anyway. He prefers his solitude. You can never be too careful, though.

She tried to hurry as she ate her breakfast. She was supposed to meet Neville before class to go over their plan. In fact, she was surprised he wasn't already there in the Great Hall, eating. She was glad he wasn't though. She needed to figure out how she was going to act when she saw Professor Snape again. She did not want him to see how much he affected her. She was really afraid she was going to be so nervous she wouldn't even be able to talk. Hermione smiled a little at that. He would probably like that. He was always telling her she talked too much.

"There she is!" Hermione looked behind her at the sound of Ron's voice. She had purposely sat with her back to the door, trying to discourage any one from talking to her. Obviously that didn't work. "We went to get you for breakfast and you were already gone." Ron continued. It sounded like an accusation to her so she just ignored it.

"Hey, Mione" Harry sat down beside her. He was always the calmer of the two. "Why are you up so early?"

"I have to meet with Neville in the library before classes." She stated coolly and continued eating her breakfast.

"Are you still helping him with his homework?" Ron sat down across from her. "It's our last year. You would think by now he would be able to do it by himself. What is he going to do after graduation without you?"

Honestly, sometimes Ron sounded just like a parent.

Okay, this is where she needed to explain to them that she and Neville were together. Instead, she shoveled her food in faster.

Coward.

A prickling sensation went up her back. "Your table manners are appalling, Miss Granger." Professor Snape's silky voice reached her ears. "I suggest you eat slower."

Damn. Damn. Damn. She needed more time. She wasn't prepared. Panic filled her. Her heart beat wildly in her chest. Her mouth was dry as she turned toward him. She quickly looked up at his face and then down again. He was very close to her. Too close for her peace of mind.

"Yes, sir." She said demurely. Although she could not see his face, she knew his eyebrows were raised in a questioning look. It wasn't often she was so acquiescent.

"Miss Granger, look at me when I am talking to you." His voice was soft but firm.

Bloody hell, Hermione thought. Just take off points and get on with it. Nevertheless, she obeyed his command and looked up into his scowling face. At that moment, she caught the scent that was uniquely his, and it catapulted her thoughts back to the kiss. The unbidden images and sensations invaded her mind. The feel of his lips, the taste of his tongue, the smell of his skin. Hermione held on tightly to the side of her chair to keep from falling. Get a grip, Hermione. You can do this. She looked up at him once again, her breathing rapid.

Snape stared at her, his mouth slightly open. His breathing also seemed to have increased during their exchange. Suddenly he clamped his mouth shut and glared at her.

"Ten points from Gryffindor." He barked and then with one last scathing look he turned and headed for the head table.

"What a way to start the morning." Ron shook his head at Snape's retreating figure.

Indeed.

****

Draco Malfoy watched his head of house glide up to the head table. He wondered when Professor Snape would be conducting his 'interviews'. He knew Professor Trelawney was really worried about it. Draco was also concerned. She was a basket of nerves when it came to Snape, and he had a feeling it would not take much more than a stern glance for her to confess all to him. They had to prepare, but he had to wait for her to make the next move. He was not patient. He didn't like to wait.

His gaze moved from Snape to Professor Trelawney. She was picking at her breakfast. She had recently started coming down for meals. Draco didn't think it wise to change their routines, but it was already done now. Perhaps Snape wouldn't notice. Not bloody likely. He notices everything.

His thoughts were interrupted by the rush of owls flooding into the Great Hall. A letter dropped into his hands and he opened it in surprise.

Meet me in the classroom after class, today.

It was not signed but Draco knew it was from Professor Trelawney. Finally, they were going to plan something. He would have to talk to her about taking so many risks. He quickly glanced up at her. She was watching him. She gave him a little smile and then focused once again on her breakfast.

Draco had to smile. She was so clueless. He usually hated that, mostly because he felt women used it as a tactic to manipulate men. He had to admit that in her case it was because she was always focusing on something going on in her own mind. He wondered what it was that she thought about. He wondered if she thought of him at all.

Okay enough of that. Draco tried to focus on the day ahead of him. First, he had Transfigurations and then DADA. In the afternoon, he had Potions and then Divination. He was glad it was the last class of the day. That would give them plenty of time to plan.

****

Neville stared intently at the girl sitting next to him. Hermione was telling him what they should do now. She was so sweet, so gullible. She was also intelligent and beautiful. He could stare at her forever. She paused in her speech, and he nodded and smiled encouragingly at her. He really should listen to what she was saying. Not that it mattered. He was the one pulling the strings. They would follow his plan. Let her think she was in charge. That was okay. For now.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Snape enter the library. Perfect. Now they could practice their new roles. He was going to enjoy this immensely.

Neville leaned toward her. At the same time, he gently grabbed the hand she had on the table. "Don't look now" he whispered, "but we have an audience."

She laced her fingers in his and smiled at him. Since she didn't know it was Snape behind her she didn't tense up.

A stray hair had fallen in her face and Neville reached up and tucked it behind her ear. He let his finger trail down her face. Her skin was so soft. Neville watched as the Potions master stopped and scowled at them. He could see the anger in his eyes that was quickly masked by indifference. Interesting. He figured this plan was devised by the dark professor and yet Snape was clearly not happy with the situation. This just gets better all the time.

Neville watched as Professor Snape stormed over to them.

"The library is not the place for this juvenile display, Mister Longbottom, Miss Granger."

Neville saw Hermione stiffen in response. He squeezed her hand reassuringly before looking over at the irate professor.

Snape noticed the small gesture and looked even angrier, if that was possible.

Hermione obviously felt his anger was misplaced as a determined glint appeared in her eyes.

"Sir," she began as Neville mentally settled back to watch the drama unfold. "We were just studying."

"I did not require a response, Miss Granger." He scowled as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Don't you have classes to attend?"

Neville watched in glee as Hermione's eyes grew darker. This was the signal that she was getting really ticked off. From the look on his face, Snape must have also recognized the signs.

"Of course, Professor," she began. "You are correct. I need to get to class." She stood up and turned to Neville. "I will see you later, then." She leaned over and kissed him before gathering her stuff and heading out of the library.

What a great exit, Neville thought. Of course, she didn't get the pleasure of seeing the look on Snape's face. Amazing. Snape was furious but trying not to show it. For a brief second Neville felt a small amount of pity for him. They actually had something in common. A weakness when it came to a certain Gryffindor.

Snape then turned his anger toward the only target left. "Fifty points from Gryffindor, Mister Longbottom, for inappropriate behavior."

Neville gaped at him. Greasy git!

He was back to feeling his usual hatred for the older man.

That was better. He didn't like feeling any connection with Snape. After all, he had plans. Big plans.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry walked together out of Transfigurations class.

"I can't believe Professor McGonagall gave us all that homework." Ron complained. "Our own head of house."  
Harry smiled as Hermione started up. "Ron, she also gave homework to the Slytherins. She can't just favor her own house."

"Why not?" Ron questioned crossly. "Snape does."

"Is there a problem, Mister Weasley?" None of them had heard the approach of the Potions master. They all turned toward him with apprehension. He gave them a questioning look.

"No sir," Ron turned red, but she wasn't sure whether it was from getting caught or anger at Snape.

"Then I suggest you get to your next class." They all turned to hurry away, but the deep voice continued, "Miss Granger."

Hermione knew from the tone of his voice that she was in for it now. "Go on ahead," she told the boys. "I will catch up with you."

As they rushed off, she turned back toward the scowling professor.

He leaned in closer to her so that she was the only one to hear him. "Do not forget your mission, Miss Granger."

"I haven't," she told him furiously. If she could just stay angry with him she could stay away from the scarier emotions she was feeling.

"You could have fooled me." He whispered fiercely.

Obviously, he was going out of his way to make it easier for her to stay in this agitated state. Hermione glared at him.

He ignored the look she gave him. "Defense Against the Dark Arts is your next class."  
Hermione noticed it was not a question. As such, she did not feel it deserved an answer.

Obviously, he didn't expect one. "Just make sure you get detention with Black. Today."

His dark eyes bored into hers. Although she returned his gaze without flinching, inside she was a mass of nerves.

Suddenly he turned on his heel and strode away from her. Hermione watched his retreating figure. Now what was she going to do? She had forgotten about trying to get detention.

Then she remembered her anger. It was there, lurking just below the surface, waiting for her to retrieve it.

She would not let him order her about. With that thought, she rushed off for DADA class. After all, she would not want to be late and get in trouble with Professor Black.


	13. Chapter 13: According to Plan

Power in All Its Glory

Chapter 13: According to Plan

Hermione rushed into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Good. The class hadn't started yet.

She was determined not to get detention, at least not yet. She refused to let Severus Snape control her. He was just trying to use her in his childish grudge against Professor Black. Not that Sirius would give her detention for just being late. In fact, she wasn't sure he would give her detention at all. She would have to…

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted as she slammed into someone, causing her to bounce backwards. Firm hands caught her before she could fall, and she looked up into Draco Malfoy's blue eyes. Hermione waited for the scathing remark that was sure to come from the Slytherin's mouth.

"Granger, I didn't see you there." And then he gave her a small smile. It was an actual smile, not a smirk.

"It was my fault, Malfoy. I wasn't looking where I was going." Hermione couldn't help it. She smiled back at him. He then released her from his grip and walked to his seat.

Hermione shook her head. What was going on? Was everyone acting strange? At least the boys didn't witness the exchange between her and Draco Malfoy. Not that they would believe it, even if they did see it. She hurried to her seat next to Neville.

Harry leaned forward and whispered. "Hermione. What did Snape want?"

Hermione suddenly realized the absurdity of the whole situation. She could just see herself telling Harry, "Snape just wants me to get detention with another professor, preferably your godfather."

Okay, maybe not.

"Oh, he just wanted to talk to me about something that happened this morning."

"You mean at breakfast?" Ron decided to join the conversation.

"No," Hermione clarified. "When I was in the library with Neville."

It was Harry's turn to ask. "What happened?"

Hermione decided she'd had enough lying. Not that she would tell them everything, but...

"I guess he thought my kissing Neville in the library was inappropriate."

Ron and Harry stared at their closest friend in shock. Luckily, at that moment Professor Black decided to make his entrance.

"Today, we are going to learn about the Patronis Charm," he began. "Can anyone tell me what it is used for?"

Hermione's hand shot up. "It is the spell used to fight off the Dementor's attack." This was something she learned first hand, not from a book.

"Correct, Miss Granger. Now I know many of you already know how to use this spell. However, it is usually taught in the seventh year, so we will learn it today. Everyone gather around so that you can see how this spell is cast."

They all gathered around Professor Black to watch. Hermione was usually near the front but since she already knew how to perform this spell, she decided to stay toward the back.

Someone pushed into her, and she turned around to see Pansy Parkinson glaring at her.

"Watch it, Mudblood."

Hermione gave her an evil look and turned back around.

Unfortunately, Pansy was just getting started.

"I know what you are up to."

Hermione turned back and gave her a confused look. "What?"

"I know you've been sneaking around to meet him," she continued accusingly. "I've seen the way you look at him."

Hermione felt a moment of panic. Had Pansy followed her? Did she know about them? Not that there was a 'them'.

"He is mine, Granger. So you can just stay away from him."

Now Hermione was really confused. Snape and Pansy Parkinson? Couldn't be.

Hermione must have looked as bewildered as she felt.

"Just leave Draco alone."

Of course! Hermione laughed. Her and Draco. That was really hilarious.

"Something funny, Granger?" Now Pansy really looked angry.

"It's just, there is nothing going on with me and Draco. I swear, Pansy, you have nothing to worry about." She tried to reassure the girl without laughing in her face.

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

There really wasn't a good way to answer that question.

"Yes," Hermione answered. "But that really isn't relevant at this point."

Pansy was shaking with fury but she would not be sidetracked. "I saw you, just a few minutes ago. I know something is going on."

Hermione gave up in annoyance. What was the point? She clearly wasn't listening to her.

"You're right, Pansy. Draco and I have been sneaking around. You are obviously not woman enough to keep him. Draco needs someone who can satisfy him physically and intellectually."

"You bitch!" Pansy pushed her, hard.

Hermione felt all the frustration of the last few days overwhelm her. She was really tired of being pushed around.

Unfortunately for Pansy, she was on the receiving end of all that anger. Hermione drew back and punched her. Pansy went down. Blood spurted from her mouth as she sat there staring at her unlikely attacker.

Hermione suddenly noticed that the class had grown quiet.

"Miss Granger?" The voice of Professor Black reached her. She turned toward him, holding on to her now aching hand.

"Meet me in my office, tonight at 7 p.m."

"Detention?" Hermione was astonished. She had tried so hard not to get detention. "I can't believe you are giving me detention."

Professor Black looked at the young girl in exasperation. He really only wanted to talk to her. She was acting very strange. However, she was leaving him no choice.

"Yes, Miss Granger, detention." Then he added, "Miss Parkinson, you are excused to go to the hospital wing."

***************

Severus Snape stared at the class in front of him. He was in a foul mood. Things were not going as planned. Or rather, they were going according to plan and that was the problem.

The class waited patiently for the Potions master to speak. What else could they do? They were used to his moods and used to waiting.

"The ingredients for today's potion are on the board." He waved his hand toward the board and words appeared. "Begin."

As the class hurried to do his bidding without incurring his wrath, Snape thought about what had happened that morning. Although Hermione was following the plan, she was also being foolish. She was kissing Neville in front of a professor. Never mind that the professor was himself. She needed to be more discreet. And now she was being linked to Draco Malfoy. What the hell was wrong with the girl? Didn't she have any sense at all?

She did get detention, though, didn't she? He had to give her credit for that. Black had been upset (or pretended to be!) and gone straight to McGonagall during lunch. Obviously, Granger had been in a fight with Parkinson over Malfoy. Not that it was much of a fight. Miss Granger had taken her down with one punch. He wasn't sure what that was indicative of. Did she have feelings for Draco Malfoy? The thought made him furious. This was the problem. She had done everything he asked, and he was consumed with rage. Why?

He looked over at her. She was sitting close to Neville Longbottom as they worked together on their potion. Snape watched as Neville leaned in closer to say something to her. She put her hand on his face and smiled at him. Even though the contact was miniscule, the scene looked very intimate. In the middle of Potions class!

He stormed over to them. "Miss Granger, Mister Longbottom! Do you think you could finish this potion without the need to touch each other?"

It was not a question, but a command.

"Yes, sir." They both answered at the same time as Hermione hid a smile. She didn't know why but she loved antagonizing Professor Snape.

Draco Malfoy walked out of his Divination class with his friends, Crabbe and Goyle. He had spent the time in class trying not to look at Professor Trelawney and listening to the other students, his friends in particular, mimic the other-worldly professor. He would usually join in; hell, he would usually be the one to instigate it. He found that now he could not. Not that his friends noticed. He had to admit they were a bit thick. Handy to have around though.

About halfway back to the Slytherin common room he stopped. "Guys I forgot my book bag." They looked at him stupidly and he clarified, "I need to go back to the classroom and get it." They finally looked as if they understood. "I'll meet you back at the dorm."

Draco made his way back to the Divination classroom, contemplating what he was going to say. He had come up with a plan to help her through the interview with Professor Snape. He thought it was a good idea. He originally thought of using Polyjuice Potion to impersonate her but he was afraid his head of house would see right though it. He also didn't relish the thought of turning himself into a woman.

As Draco entered the classroom, he saw the Divination professor cleaning away the teacups. He walked over to his desk. She looked at him.

"I forgot my book bag." He explained to her.

She nodded her head at him and withdrew her wand. She waved it at the door and muttered a few words. She then walked over to where he was standing.

"I've put a silencing charm on the door. I cannot lock it or even shut it, as it would look out of place. We will be able to hear someone approaching but they will not be able to hear us until they are well into the room."

He smiled at her in admiration. She was intelligent, but it was usually well hidden by her spacey demeanor.

"I think I have a way to help you with Snape's interview."

She looked hopeful at his words. "I don't suppose you can get me out of it?"

"No, but the next best thing. I will be there with you."

"An invisibility cloak?" She hazarded a guess.

He smirked at her. "Not quite." Draco then held out what looked like two small pebbles. One was like a rosy red one and the other was a speckled blue. She took one from his hand. It was not hard but soft and squishy.

"What are they?"

"Something I got from my father." He took it from her hand and held them both up. "You put the red one in your ear and I will put the other in mine. I will be able to hear what you hear. You, on the other hand will only hear me."

"Do they work? Have you tried them?"

"My father told me they worked so I know they do. I do think we should try them out though. Tonight at dinner. Now remember that every time I talk, I will not necessarily be speaking to you. If I am, I will address you by name. At that time I will be whispering so no one else will hear."

Professor Trelawney shook her head, indicating that she understood. Her wild hair flew loosely around her face. "It will be quicker and easier, then, if you call me Sibyll." She smiled encouragingly at him.

"We won't need to communicate much, just enough to see if they work." He returned her smile. He mentally shook his head. He seemed to be smiling a lot lately. He was going to have to work on that. He couldn't risk ruining his reputation as the spoiled, mean, horrible son of a Death Eater.


	14. Chapter 14: Power of the mind

Disclaimer: These characters all belong to many others including JK Rowling. They do not belong to me.

****

Power in All It's Glory

Chapter 14: Power (of the mind)

Professor Snape surveyed the classroom full of third year students. He glared at each of them daring them to question him further. He was finally going to get to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, even if it was for just one day while that imbecile was incapacitated.

He strode gracefully down the isle.

"Today we are going to study werewolves."

"But sir, we haven't gotten that far yet."

He turned to glare at the student stupid enough to interrupt him.

Granger, of course. The insufferable know-it-all, always with her hand up in the air. Always wanting to show off.

He was going to show her. Although she was not as easily intimidated as the other third years, he knew just what to say to bring her down.

As he opened his mouth to admonish her, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to face the girl behind him. No … not a girl … a woman. Hermione Granger, not as she was in her third year, but as she was now at seventeen.

"Sir, I just wanted to please you," she whispered.

He stared at her as the memories of the present flooded back to him. She was still his student, but he was having a hard time thinking of her as such. They had been through so much the last few days. He noticed she was not wearing her school uniform. Instead, she had on a dress that clung to her curves.

"Professor." She stepped closer to him. She reached up to caress his face. Her hand was warm and soft, and he leaned in to her touch.

Snape glanced down at her lips that were parted in anticipation of his kiss. He remembered how wonderful it had felt to kiss her. He wanted to relive that experience.

"Hermione." He wrapped his arms around her and leaned in toward her.

"Severus," she whispered "why can't you love me?"

Suddenly she was gone. He looked up startled.

"Sorry, sir." He turned around at the sound of Draco Malfoy's voice. "But she loves me now." The boy, he was just a boy after all, was holding Hermione in his arms.

Hermione smiled at the scowling professor. "I need someone now, Severus. I can't wait any longer."

Snape felt the anger and frustration of the last few months build up. Someone had been tormenting him, making his life hell. Nevertheless, it had brought him closer to Hermione and that was its own kind of hell. He wanted her so much, but she was his student and he could not, would not, cross that line. But the thought of her with Draco Malfoy … that was too much. He glanced back at the couple, a scathing remark dying on his lips. Draco was gone. In his place, Neville Longbottom held Hermione tightly in his arms.

"What's the matter, Professor?" Neville asked with a smirk. "Are you too stupid to realize she no longer loves you?"

Snape's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Mr. Longbottom, detention!"

Neville laughed. In fact, he could not stop laughing. He bent over laughing and when he straightened up, he was a foot taller.

"Oh, Snivellus, you were always the funny one." Sirius Black pulled Hermione closer to him. "And now the delectable Miss Granger is all mine."

"Black, let her go!" Snape stepped closer to the couple.

"But it is me she wants. Surely you did not think she could actually love a greasy git like you?"

Snape hesitated as the words hit their mark. How could she love him? The answer came into his mind swiftly and was just as quickly voiced aloud.

"She doesn't love you," Sirius Black taunted him. Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom unexpectedly appeared on either side of Professor Black.

"She doesn't love you," they chanted in unison.

Suddenly the chanting stopped.

Severus and Hermione were alone. She walked up to him and looked at him with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, Severus. I don't love you anymore."

Severus Snape awoke with a start. He was sweating, and his pulse was racing. As he oriented back to time and place, he realized he had been dreaming. He was been so exhausted he had fallen asleep on the couch in his office.

It was almost dinnertime. Snape was irritated with himself for falling asleep. He had several things he needed to do before he went down to the Great Hall.

Damn, the Granger girl. She was driving him crazy, and she didn't even know it.

Neville Longbottom leaned back in his chair in the Gryffindor common room. He was relaxing before dinner. He thought back to the day's events.

That morning Hermione had kissed him in the Library. She had then punched out Pansy Parkinson in DADA class, getting detention with Professor Black in the process. Then when she had flirted with him during Potions class, Snape had been livid.

Neville smiled to himself, savoring the memory.

His plan was falling into place.


	15. Chapter 15: Rumors and Speculations

Disclaimer: These characters all belong to many others including JK Rowling. They do not belong to me.

Power in All Its Glory

Chapter 15: Rumors and Speculations

Professor Snape walked toward the Slytherin common room. He was going to have a talk with Draco Malfoy. It had nothing to do with Hermione, he told himself. Draco was acting strange. He was not his usual arrogant, bullying, self. Snape had actually seen the boy smile. At Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, no less. Something was definitely wrong. Draco's grades were also slipping. Snape was determined to find out what the problem was. There was the distinct possibility that it had something to do with a girl. Draco seemed preoccupied. It was unlikely it was pertaining to the Parkinson girl. They had been on and off for over a year now. She seemed to be a convenient girlfriend … whenever it was convenient for Draco. Snape had told Lucius Malfoy he would keep an eye on his son. He didn't think this was anything he needed to report to Lucius but he needed to stop any problems before they began. Of course if the girl was Hermione, Lucius would have a big problem with that. Snape shook his head. He was not going to think about that. It could not even be a possibility. He was worried about the boy's well being. That was all this was.

As he arrived at the entrance to the common room, he heard crying. Female crying. Snape stopped in his tracks. He did not deal well with female crying. Especially when as the head of house, he was expected to assist his charges with any problems they might have. This was more McGonagall's area of expertise. Maybe he could just quietly walk away …

"Stupid, little mudblood bitch!"

Okay, that got his attention.

"If she thinks she can steal my Draco, she is dead wrong!" This was exclaimed through sobs.

"But Pansy," her companion said in a comforting voice, "she can't compare to you."

"Millicent, you didn't hear her. She was gloating about how she and Draco were sneaking out to meet."

"She was probably lying just to get at you."

Pansy sobbed even harder. "I know he is seeing someone. I just know it. I can tell."

"You can't know that Pansy. I thought things were better between you guys."

"It's just …" She hesitated, biting her lower lip. "We haven't …done anything in a while. He acts like he can't stand to even touch me." She put her head in her hands and her sobs became louder.

Snape thought this was his cue to sneak away. He had heard enough. He never really believed Hermione and Draco were seeing each other. He was just irritated with her for getting herself linked with him. Now he wasn't so sure. Maybe there was something going on. He could feel a headache coming on. Bloody Hell. Could this day get any worse?

Unaware that their head of house had been listening, Pansy and Millicent continued with their conversation.

"Pansy, I think we need to plan this out. First, we need to know who Draco is meeting with. Why don't we follow him?"

"Don't you think I have tried? He is too sneaky. It's no use …"

"Don't give up yet. What about the mudblood? Gryffindors aren't very good at being sneaky. Let's follow her and find out if she is meeting with Draco. At least that way we will know if it is her or not."

Pansy looked up hopefully at her friend. "That is a brilliant idea. It should be simple to follow her."

"We have some time before dinner. I am sure we can come up with a plan to catch that little bitch before then."

****

Sibyll Trelawney glided toward the Great Hall for dinner. She held the small contraption Draco had given her tightly in her hand. She was supposed to wait for his signal before putting it in her ear. She hoped this worked. She definitely needed all the help she could get when she had to meet with Snape. There was just something about the dark professor that scared her. Of course, she used to think Draco was intimidating. Now the only thing that scared her was how much she was coming to trust him. She did not trust many people. People let you down. The only one she could rely on was herself.

Sibyll was used to being by herself. She liked it that way. Most of the time she had so many things going on in her head that she didn't have time for distractions … like other people. Of course now that had all changed. She was eating in the Great Hall instead of her room. She was out of her rooms more than she had been in many years. She had to admit it was because of the blond Slytherin.

She wasn't sure what it was that drew her to him. Whatever it was, it was powerful enough to override her distaste of spending her precious time with Professor Snape. And Professor McGonagall. The two women had never gotten along. She knew McGonagall was a disbeliever. She also knew the Gryffindor head of house disliked her from the moment the headmaster had hired her.

Professor Trelawney walked into the Great Hall and took her place at the head table. She avoided looking over at Draco. She had to get settled first. Then she would sneak a glance at him.

Hagrid sat next to her. The seat on the other side of her was empty. Professor Black sat there. Next to him sat Professor Snape. Unfortunately the surly professor was already in attendance. She hoped Professor Black would show up soon. She would feel better with a buffer between her and Snape. If the look he had just given her was anything to go by, he was in a foul mood indeed. Great. That was just what she needed.

As the students poured into the Great Hall, Sibyll dared a glance at Draco. He was talking to his friends Crabbe and Goyle. Soon he would give her the signal. She didn't know exactly what it was he was going to do. Somehow he was going to cause a distraction at the doors to the Great Hall. That way everyone would be looking that way, and they could put in their strange little contraptions without anyone noticing.

Draco noticed the looks he was getting from Professor Trelawney. He dared not glance at her. She was being too obvious. He chatted easily with his friends while he waited for his opportunity.

At that moment Hermione walked through the doors. Professor Black was behind her and as he moved to go around her, Draco saw his opportunity. He quietly took out his wand and pointed it toward his victims. Crabbe and Goyle followed his gaze just in time to see Hermione trip and fall forward, right into Professor Black. The force of her fall caused them both to end up on the ground. The initial gasps from the assembled students and staff turned into laughter. Hermione pushed herself up, her face red. She was on top of her DADA professor! She hastily moved off of him and hurried to her seat next to her friends.

Sibyll smiled to herself as she put the red object into her ear. Draco sure knew how to cause a distraction. She really shouldn't have enjoyed it so much, but she hadn't cared for the Granger girl since she had walked out of Trelawney's class in her third year.

Draco was ready. By the time his friends had turned back to congratulate him on his prank, everything was in place. He noticed the relief on his friends' faces and wondered at it. If he had realized how out of character he had been acting lately he would have understood that they were happy to see Draco acting more like normal.

Draco could clearly hear Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall talking. It was like he was right next to them. He smiled to himself. It worked perfectly. Still there was one more thing to test.

"_Sibyll."_

It caught her off guard, even though she had been expecting it. The sound of his voice in her ear as if he was standing next to her whispering … it sent chills up and down her spine.

She couldn't help her reaction. She jumped and squeaked. Her fellow professors stared at her. She then started giggling uncontrollably. She waved her hands around nervously. She was easily startled, like a wild animal. Draco's voice hissed in her ear.

_"Get a grip!"_

This helped to calm her, along with the look of scorn on Snape's pale face.

"Yes, well, I for one am concerned about Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall tried to continue with her conversation while sneaking annoyed glances at the Divination teacher.

"I am sure your star student in fine, Minerva." Snape glanced over at the Gryffindor table. "She just needs to keep her head out of a book and on what she is doing. Maybe then she wouldn't fall as much."

"Actually, I think that was my fault. I must have tripped her as I walked by," Professor Black offered chivalrously. Snape rolled his eyes at the other professor's remarks.

"The girl is rather clumsy." Professor Trelawney paused at all the stares she was once again getting. "I have noticed," she added awkwardly. What? What had she said? She was only repeating what Draco told her to say. They were practicing. So why was everyone staring at her?

"Although it is refreshing to have you actually join in on a conversation, Sibyll," McGonagall stated acidly, "your comments could be a little less …" she paused as she searched for the right word, "peculiar."

Draco's voice was full of humor as he passed on his next little tidbit. Surprisingly, Professor Trelawney was able to impart this wisdom minus the hilarity. "You may be right, Minerva. I was too harsh. She is not clumsy. I think she probably fell on purpose."

"Of all the foolish things to say. Why in the world would she fall on purpose?" McGonagall was indignant on Hermione's behalf.

"Because she has a crush on Professor Black, of course," she explained slowly, as if to a child. Again all eyes stared at her.

Sirius was the first to speak.

"I do not think that is true, Sibyll. In fact," he continued. "I think she is involved with Draco Malfoy."

"What?" This time the word was one of her own choosing although she could hear Draco's voice echoing her thoughts.

"I heard her just this morning bragging to Pansy Parkinson that she and Draco were meeting secretly and having an affair."

_"Oh bloody hell! That is ridiculous!"_

Sibyll felt her chest tighten. She was having trouble breathing.

Realizing the effect it had on the Divination teacher, he spoke softly but urgently to her, trying to calm her.

_"It isn't true. Sibyll listen, I don't know what this is about, but it is not true."_

Sibyll pushed her untouched plate away.

"I am not feeling well. I think I need to go to my room." She stood up and looked at them all dazed. "Excuse me, please. I need to consult with my Inner Eye."

_"Sibyll!"_ Draco tried to get her attention. He noticed his friends were looking at him strange. Professor Trelawney had hurriedly walked out of the dining hall. He wanted to go after her but he didn't dare. Not with his friends looking at him like that. He would go to her tonight. He would explain that it was all a mistake.

She would listen to him.

She had to. He wasn't sure why it was so important that she believe him.

He just knew it was.

****************************

Severus Snape absently watched the Divination teacher wander out the door. However, inside his thought were tumultuous. Hermione couldn't be involved with Draco Malfoy. It was impossible. Still, the rumor was now all over the school. He looked over at the young Slytherin. Although Draco appeared to be laughing and joking with his friends like any other day, Professor Snape could tell something was wrong. The boy looked preoccupied, frantic even. He thought he saw him glace worriedly toward Hermione. That was his imagination. He could have been looking at the doors out into the hall for all he knew.

"I have detention with Miss Granger this evening."

This brought Snape's attention back to the conversation.

"I would appreciate it if you would talk to her and see if you can find out if something is bothering her, Sirius." Professor McGonagall gave him a imploring look. "I think she would tell you. You are Harry's godfather. She trusts you."

Sirius Black smiled at her. "I will do my best to help the girl out, Minerva."

Snape gave him a dark look. I bet you will, he thought maliciously.

He had to stop torturing himself. What did he care what that slip of a girl did? He longed for the days when his life was ordered and uncomplicated by these strange feelings. He was determined to find out who had created this intolerable situation he found himself in. Then he would be able to retreat back to his dungeons (after a suitable punishment for the offender of course).

However, first he had to veer Miss Granger from her current path of destruction. But how?

An evil smile came over his face as an idea started to take form. It was risky. He would have to be careful. The one person who could make matters worse was also the only person who could assist him in this endeavor.

Lucius Malfoy.


	16. Chapter 16: Distorted Perceptions

Disclaimer: These characters all belong to many others including JK Rowling. They do not belong to me.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate every one that I get. I will try to update more often.

Power in All It's Glory

Chapter 16: Distorted Perceptions

Hermione smiled at the wizard next to her.

"You are the only person I can really talk to," she said softly. She took his hand and squeezed it gratefully.

Neville smiled sincerely back at her.

"You know I will do anything to help you, Mione."

They both ignored the frequent stares they were getting from the other occupants of the Gryffindor common room, especially those coming from Hermione's two closest friends. The looks they were getting from those two were positively evil.

After dinner, Hermione had been ready to retreat to her rooms to lick her wounds. Instead she had run into Neville. He had been so willing to listen to her that she had ended up pouring her heart out. Not about Professor Snape, of course. Instead, she told him how frustrated she was at the rumors all over school about her and Draco, her falling on Professor Black, and her upcoming detention. It was then that she remembered. They were pretending Neville was her boyfriend. He was so easy to talk to. She wondered why they had never really talked before.

Neville enjoyed the new closeness he had with Hermione. He had to admit, though, that a part of him was a little irritated. His plan was right on target. Snape was miserable, even more than he expected. Draco was suffering, although not nearly enough. In spite of this, there was something still bothering him. Hermione had kissed him this morning in the library, and they had been very cozy in Potions class. Yet all the rumors had her linked with Draco. All Draco had done was smile at her. Even Professor Black was getting more attention than he was! It was if Neville were invisible. Everyone considered him to be insignificant. Something had to be done about that!

"Neville?" Hermione questioned. He realized she had been talking, and he hadn't heard her.

"Sorry, Mione," Neville apologized. "I was just thinking about Malfoy and how he needs to be taught a lesson."

"It really isn't his fault, though," Hermione continued. "It's that Pansy Parkinson who needs to be taught a lesson. That girl is a menace. I don't know why Draco puts up with her."

Neville gave her a confused look. Why was she defending Draco Malfoy? She should hate him, just like before. This wasn't part of his plan. Still, overall things were going well. Especially when Hermione was looking at him like she really cared about him.

"So, what's going on here?" They looked up to see Ron staring down at them.

"We were just …" Hermione started to answer him, when the anger in his voice registered. "What's it to you, Ronald Weasley?"

"Well suddenly you two are all cozy, and Harry and I want an explanation, right Harry?"

The redhead looked over at his friend for confirmation. Harry didn't answer Ron. Instead he asked her a question.

"Are you okay, Mione? You seemed to be upset earlier."

"I am fine, Harry. Thank you for asking," she answered, giving Ron a withering look.

"Neville?" Hermione turned once again to her coconspirator. "Would you walk me to my detention?"

****

Professor Snape rolled up the small piece of parchment and tied it to his owl's leg. It had taken him awhile to word the letter exactly right but he felt like he had finally accomplished his task.

He had explained to Lucius that Draco had been slipping slightly in his studies. Of course, he was concerned about his brightest pupil. This was so unlike the boy. He had wondered if there were any problems he should know about. Snape had dropped hints that there was talk that Draco was spending less time with his friends, and more time with others. He was intentionally vague. He assured Lucius that he was sure everything was fine.

Perfect! That would bring Lucius running.

Professor Black opened the door to his classroom to find Hermione Granger and a nervous Neville Longbottom standing before him.

"Right on time, Hermione. Come in." He waved her in as he glanced back at the young boy.

"Do you want me to come back after your detention, Hermione?"

"No. That's alright, Neville. I will be fine. Thank you for walking me here." She then gave the shy boy a sweet smile. He smiled back as Professor Black closed the classroom door.

"Hermione, sit down." He motioned to the seat in front of his desk. Professor Black then sat on the corner of his desk as he surveyed the girl in front of him.

"Do you know why you're here?" His dark eyes bored into her.

"Yes, sir," Hermione said demurely.

"And?" He motioned for her to continue.

"I punched Pansy Parkinson."

"Exactly right," he stated. "Now the question remains, Miss Granger, why did you do this?"

Hermione took a deep breath.

"She called me a mudblood and a bitch." Hermione's voice became louder as she talked. "And she shoved me first. But I don't see her here serving detention."

Professor Black's eyes became even darker. Hermione realized she might have gone a little too far. She put her head down. Her hair covered her face like a curtain.

"I'm sorry, Professor."

"I am worried about you, Hermione." To her surprise he didn't sound angry at all. "You have been preoccupied during your classes. You have been, at times, aggressive and defiant…"

Hermione attempted to protest, but he held up his hand.

"I have talked to your other professors, Hermione."

Suddenly he moved to the seat next to her. He reached down and took hold of her hands. Professor Snape's concerns about Professor Black came rushing back to her. Surely he would not try to take advantage of her.

"Hermione," he said tilting her head up to look at him. "Please tell me what is wrong."

What could she say? That she had this thing for Professor Snape? That Snape wanted to cast doubt on Black's morality when it came to young girls and to that end pushed her to get detention? That she was pretending to care for Neville? Or that punching Pansy was one of the most satisfying things she had done in a long time. No, none of those things would do.

"I'm okay Professor. Really, I just think the planets are aligned in a way that is causing me to be a bit off."

Okay, it was weak, and he surely wouldn't buy it.

"You might have something there, Hermione," he said thoughtfully.

"Really?" her voice sounded surprised, even to her own ears.

He stood up and moved to the front of the classroom, rubbing his chin as he walked.

"Have you noticed," he said finally. "That a lot of people have been acting strange."

Hermione thought of a certain dark professor.

"Now that you mention it. I have noticed that everyone has been acting differently lately."

"Not everyone," he seemed to be thinking out loud. "Just a few. Like Professor Snape."

Hermione looked up startled. It was if he was reading her mind.

"And not just lately. I remember when everyone thought it was Snape's birthday and he was humming that muggle tune." He smiled at the thought and then added. "That seems to be when it started."

Hermione's mind was whirling. What did he know? What did he suspect? She had to find out.

"There were other strange things …" She let the sentence trail off trying to lure him into a response.

"I'd say Professor Trelawney suddenly eating meals in the Great Hall instead of in her rooms is strange. I don't think she has ever done that before."

Professor Trelawney. Why hadn't she noticed? Hermione had been in her own little world. She needed to snap out of it if she wanted to figure this thing out.

Suddenly, Professor Black seemed to realize that he was discussing another professor with one of his students.

"You are the one I am concerned about, Hermione."

"I know, Professor." She decided to lay it on thick. "You know I have studied hard for the last seven years. I just decided that I wanted to do more than just study. Do you know what I mean?" She smiled shyly at him.

"Are you talking about boys, Hermione?"

Actually, she was talking about men, okay one man. Of course she wasn't about to tell him that.

"Yes, sir," she continued. "I was just tired of being alone. Have you ever felt like that?"

"After many years at Azkaban, Hermione, I can honestly say that I have felt like that."

"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to bring that up."

"It's all right," he gave her a small smile, and she suddenly realized why all the seventh-year girls wanted to get detention with Professor Black. The man was gorgeous. Of course he couldn't compare to a certain greasy haired bat.

"So you and Neville are together? I am glad for you, Hermione, but you mustn't let it deter you from your studies."

"It won't Professor."

"You know I never would have pictured you and Neville together," he said conversationally. "Of course, Neville has really changed this year."

Hermione looked at him, trying not to let her surprise show. She nodded, hoping he would continue.

"He is so much more confident in his abilities. He is actually quite a talented wizard. Although I think he tries to hide it. He seems a bit modest."

Something was not right here. Neville, a talented wizard. What was he talking about?

"Well, we should get to work. I want you to help me grade some first-year essays."

"Yes, sir."

As Hermione set about this task, she tried to avoid the nagging questions lingering in the back of her mind.

****

Severus Snape threw down the essays he was trying to mark. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He was not getting anywhere. He needed to take a break.

If only he could stop thinking about Hermione Granger. The dream was still fresh in his mind. The way he felt when she rejected him. The anger and jealousy he felt when Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, and Sirius Black had all held her in their arms.

He couldn't actually care for the girl could he?

That was ridiculous!

He could admit he felt something. He was a man after all. She had grown into a beautiful woman. No, girl. She was just a girl, and he needed to remember that!

He decided to take a walk to clear his head. Maybe he could take some points away from a rival house. That always cheered him up.

As the dark professor billowed through the hallways he found himself close to Professor Black's classroom.

Oh bloody hell! How did he end up here? He definitely didn't need the Granger girl thinking he was spying on her.

As if on cue, the door to the classroom opened and that particular girl walked out. Snape backed up so that he blended in with the shadows.

"Now Hermione," Professor Black said, following her out. "Remember what I told you." He gazed down earnestly at her.

"Yes, sir," Hermione answered softly.

Black placed his hand on her shoulder.

"If you need me, you know where I am."

Feeling a rush of gratitude, Hermione gave her professor a quick hug.

"Thank you, sir." She smiled warmly at him.

Snape felt his blood boil as he watched the two of them. He could not think rationally. It suddenly occurred to him that Hermione and Black could have concocted this whole thing. They had probably laughed at him as they sat discussing what to do next. Well, he would show them!

The Potions master waited patiently in the shadows as Black retreated once more into the classroom. Hermione sighed deeply. She walked past him, unaware of his presence.

He grabbed her swiftly and pulled her back into the darkness. His hand was on her mouth before a gasp could escape. Her eyes were wide until they were able to focus on the man who accosted her. Then the brown eyes grew stormy.

When he was sure she would not scream, he released her mouth. He held her against the wall with one arm high across her chest. He could easily strangle her. This thought suddenly occurred to her. The look on his face seemed to indicate that that was a possibility. Although Hermione was filled with trepidation, she was also angry. Furious actually.

"Professor Snape!"

"Quiet, you silly girl," he hissed at her. "I will not tolerate any more of your lies." He pushed his body against her in a further effort to hold her prisoner.

"How long, Miss Granger?" he whispered staring down at her. "How long did you think you could get away with it?"

Hermione had no idea what he was talking about. He seemed to be almost obsessed with some crazy notion. She willed her body to relax. She would not fight him. Not yet.

"Did you think you could just snap your fingers and all the men of Hogwarts would just bend to your will?"

What? He has gone mad, she thought anxiously.

"Just tease them with your body as they scurry to do your bidding." As he spoke, Snape ran the back of his hand slowly across her left breast. It was almost as if he could deny that he was touching her by doing it in this way.

Hermione felt her anger mix with exhilaration as he touched her. Her body eagerly responded to his almost careless caress. Her mind screamed for her to resist him. However, it was extremely difficult to do.

His hand continued its journey downward. Even though he was barely touching her, the feelings he was evoking were incredible.

"Professor," she whispered huskily.

"How many. Miss Granger?" he continued as if she had not spoken. "How many men do you torture as you pretend to be sweet and innocent?"

The meaning of his words finally penetrated through to her brain.

He pushed his leg between hers, pinning her further.

"Are you just a tease, Hermione?"

"Bastard!" Hermione gasped as she reached around and slapped him.

Professor Snape quickly grabbed both her arms. Holding them against her sides, he pinned her against the wall. His face was suddenly close to hers. She felt trapped as his dark eyes pierced her with their intensity. Even if he released her, she didn't think she would be able to move.

"I do not know what you are playing at, Miss Granger," he spat at her. "But understand this. I am not a nice man. The sooner you learn that the better."

"I think I know that already, Professor," she replied angrily.

"I don't think you do, Miss Granger," he sneered at her. "But I think you will."

She gasped as his leg pressed further into her, rubbing against her most sensitive parts. Her hands grabbed his hips, although she was unsure whether she was pushing him away or pulling him toward her.

"And it is something you will never forget," he stated as his mouth descended on hers.


	17. Chapter 17: An Unexpected Discovery

Disclaimer: These characters all belong to many others including JK Rowling. They do not belong to me.

Power in All Its Glory

Chapter 17: An Unexpected Discovery

Hermione felt herself melt against him. She knew he was trying to punish her. He seemed very angry. There was a part of her that was indignant at the way he was treating her.

The rest of her, however, needed this. She needed to feel him against her, feel his kisses. She had waited so long for this.

He pushed her roughly against the wall as he explored her mouth. Just as suddenly, he dragged himself away from her.

"Why?" he whispered, his voice ragged.

Hermione didn't have an answer. She wasn't even sure of the question. All she wanted to do was pull him toward her again; to avoid another stream of hateful words.

"Tell me why?" Her silence seemed to grate on him, and he shook her again to emphasize his point. Although Hermione felt as if this was indeed his intention, she had no idea what point he was trying to make. She was lost; lost in his raw emotions, lost in her confused feelings.

She continued to stare at him in confusion, her mouth parted in anticipation. Of what, she wasn't sure. He could have kissed her again or struck her. At this point, given his mood, neither would have really surprised her.

Snape glared fiercely at her, searching for answers to barely asked questions. He knew she was toying with him, using him.

When he looked in her eyes however, he found confusion, hurt, and innocence.

No! It couldn't be. She had to be lying … deceiving him. She had to be in league with Black. The alternative was …

He closed his eyes. He long hair falling over his face. His breath was shaky as he tried to sort out his turbulent thoughts.

"Professor?"

He did not open his eyes.

"Quiet, Miss Granger," he muttered in a low threatening voice.

He needed to control his thoughts, his emotions, so that he could make sense of it all.

The threat in his voice registered with Hermione, but she had so many questions. Nothing was making sense. And the one person who was supposed to assist her in finding those answers was generating even more questions by his actions. Hermione was never one to back down from a question. She was unable to leave it alone. Even when she knew she should.

"Professor, please, I …"

"Will you please, for once in your life, remain silent!" he exclaimed tersely.

Suddenly he opened his eyes, and she was lost in a dark pool of emotions. She wasn't sure what she saw there. Nothing up to now could have prepared her for such intensity.

Fear, anger, desire …

He unexpectedly let go of her, breaking the connection.

"Go. Now!" he ordered hoarsely.

She tried to touch his arm, but he flinched away from her.

"I said to leave, Miss Granger."

Hermione started to argue. After all why should she leave? He could easily walk away if he wanted. She also had so much she wanted to discuss with him. Everything Black had told her tonight.

Snape was such a bloody git!

In the end she turned and walked away without a word.

She didn't need his help. She would figure it out on her own. He could rot in his dungeons for all she cared.

Once her footsteps were no longer audible, he turned to leave. His robes billowed behind him as he retreated to the sanctuary of his dungeons.

His mind raced as he determinedly walked to his rooms.

She had to be lying. She had planned this all with Black. He knew she had to be involved with not only Draco Malfoy but Neville Longbottom as well!

The absurdity of his thoughts struck him. She was an innocent. He knew this. He could see it in her eyes, feel it in her kiss.

It was this realization that tore at him. It wasn't her. It couldn't be.

That meant it had to be him.

He was tormenting himself. The thought of Black and the others were all inventions of his tortured mind.

But why?

The answer was there … waiting for him but he would not, could not give it credibility. It was too much. It could not be true.

But he knew it was. He could not deny it.

The irony of it was enough to make him run though the halls of Hogwarts laughing hysterically.

Miss Granger had declared her love for him. Yet she did not possess the knowledge, the experience to know what it meant to love someone. She had no idea what it was like to be willing to sacrifice everything, including your life, for someone else. She felt nothing more than a passing infatuation for him and yet her immature and innocent feelings had been the catalyst for this situation they now found themselves in. (He was sure of it, even if he had no idea who had orchestrated it.) Now fate was playing with them, teasing them. For while Miss Granger had yet to know the intense, consuming power and weakness that came from loving someone completely, she had managed to invoke those very feelings in him. And when she moved on, which of course she would, he would be left alone once more. In place of the grumpy, old Potions master, there will be only pieces left. Each deformed in some way so that they no longer fit together, without her.

Even as he dismissed all the romantic drabble coursing through his mind, he knew he could not escape it. He had no way to purge these feelings.

In that moment the Potions master took over. In his logical way he took it out and scrutinized it, like a finished potion. He examined it for all its impurities and analyzed the resulting data.

He did not like it. He wished he could change it. It would make his life even more miserable. But it was there and he knew what he had to do. He accepted it.

He loved her.


	18. Chapter 18: A Late Night Visitor

Disclaimer: All belongs to JKR

Power in All its Glory

Chapter 18: A Late Night Visitor

Hermione paced the floor of her room wondering what had just happened. She was so confused; nothing seemed to make sense to her anymore. Snape was definitely not acting like himself. He was crazy - thinking she was conspiring with Professor Black! Some of the things had said were very hurtful and that memory stung.

Hermione unconsciously touched her lips. He had also kissed her. It was a punishing kiss, but it was also full of need. She remembered the first time he had kissed her; he did it to keep her from going to Dumbledore. But why had he kissed her this time? There could be no other reason…

He had wanted to kiss her.

Severus Snape was actually attracted to her.

And he didn't want to be, that much was apparent.

Hermione shook her head. She couldn't think about that now. They had to figure out what was going on before this person ruined both their lives. She was so close. She could feel it. All the pieces were there just waiting for her to put them together.

It had something to do with why everyone was acting so strangely. She needed to talk to Snape. He had to let her see those files.

Hermione knew it was dangerous confronting Snape while he was in his current mood but she really had no choice!

She couldn't wait until morning.

At least that is what she told herself as she snuck out of Gryffindor Tower, the memory of his kiss haunting her and fueling her on.

Draco waited patiently in the Slytherin common room. It was almost time for curfew. He couldn't risk sneaking away before then. Pansy was watching him like a hawk. Of course, he could outsmart her. It was just easier to wait until the halls were quiet. He was a Death Eater's son after all; he knew how to blend into the shadows.

A rustle of wings disturbed his reverie. He looked up to see the Malfoy owl swoop down toward him. A sense of dread overcame him as he reluctantly took the note offered by the bird. Obviously no reply was expected; the proud bird quickly flew away.

_**I will be arriving soon. Be prepared to explain your recent behavior. **_****

Draco swore loudly, causing several heads to turn in his direction. Cold fear rained down on him. His father was coming to Hogwarts.

What did he know? What did he suspect? Had he found out about Sybill?

He definitely could not sneak out now.

Draco's thoughts returned to her. He wondered what she was thinking. She was probably still angry with him.

He would have never imagined thinking this way about her. How many times had he actually made fun of her? But now that he knew her better everything had changed. There was just something about her that intrigued him.

He had to talk to her … but it would have to wait until after his father's visit.

****

Hermione was breathing rather heavily by the time she reached the door to Snape's office. Filch had almost caught her. She was lucky that she managed to get by him undetected. She would have to be more careful in the future. If she was caught sneaking out to see the Potion's master after curfew … she shuddered at the thought. She could not get expelled!

Hermione tentatively knocked on the door. There was no answer, and she wondered if she had knocked hard enough. If he was in his quarters he might not even hear her. She knocked again, this time louder.

Suddenly the door flew open. Snape looked down at her, his face unreadable. The seconds ticked by before either spoke.

"Miss Granger," he said coolly.

"Professor," she replied breathlessly.

At that point, he seemed to realize how dangerous it was for her to be standing there. He looked around quickly and pulled her into the privacy of his office.

They regarded each other quietly. Neither of them spoke for a while and the need to break the silence became overwhelming.

"Professor …" Hermione began.

"Why are you here, Miss Granger?" he interrupted briskly. "You have taken a great chance by coming."

"Sir," she continued, still feeling as if she were out of breath. "I wanted to talk to you about Professor Black."

"This is a waste of my time," he again interrupted, his face a mask. "Leave, now."

"Professor Snape," she pleaded. "Please listen to me. Professor Black told me some things that are important."

"I find that hard to believe," he responded. "No matter. I will not discuss that mangy cur any longer. If that is all you have to say then I think you should leave."

Hermione was amazed at how cool his demeanor was toward her. It was as if the last few hours had never happened. How could he do that? She was having trouble even breathing while in his presence, let alone talking intelligently.

He looked at her expectantly, and she realized he was waiting for her to leave.

She was not going to let him intimidate her. She had come there with something to say, and she was going to say it! Especially after she almost got caught by Filch. Not that she would mention that to him. That probably wouldn't be a good idea.

"No," she stated calmly. Well as calmly as she could.

His dark eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me?"

"I have something else to discuss with you Professor and I will not leave until you have heard me out."

"Very well, Miss Granger," he drawled. The sound of his silky voice suddenly made her very nervous.

"I want to help you go through the files," she told him.

"Absolutely not," he answered with finality. "Anything else?"

The way he dismissed her made her blood boil!

"I can help you. I have an idea of what to look for," she said, desperate to convince him. "Professor Black …"

"Enough!" he bellowed. His cool façade quickly melted away and the raw emotions underneath seemed to fill the room.

"Black! That is all I hear about…" he stormed. "I will take care of it! I will find who is doing this, and I promise you they will pay!" She was taken away by the passion in his voice and the fire in his eyes. Hermione backed up unsure of what he was going to do next. However, she was not afraid. Instead she felt the excitement rush through her. She had somehow contributed to this emotional outburst. She remembered the heated kiss from earlier, and she reached for the desk to steady herself.

"I do not need his help!" he exclaimed as he looked at her with wild eyes. "Why can't you for once Miss Granger, just have faith in me?"

The room suddenly became quiet. He was breathing hard, and she realized how much he was hurting.

Hermione reached down and took a hold of his hand. Although she was surprised at her actions, she was even more surprised that he did not pull his hand away.

"I do have faith in you, Severus," she whispered.

She wanted him to understand how she felt. So much had changed since she first told him she loved him. Things were different now.

Now she understood what it meant.

"I want you to know that …" she began but a knock at the door cut short what she was going to say.

"Oh bloody hell!" Snape pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to regain some control.

Another insistent knock let them know the visitor wasn't going to go away.

"You have to hide," he whispered as he quickly guided her behind a cabinet.

When she was out of sight he opened the door.

"Lucius," he said, welcoming the man into his office. "Come in."

"Thank you, Severus. I received your note," Lucius answered politely, walking further into the room. "I am here to talk about my son."

The blond wizard walked around the office, lazily surveying his surroundings as if he were already bored with the conversation.

"It is good to see you Lucius, as always, but you didn't need to come. I am sure everything is fine."

"When it involves my son, Severus …," he began but suddenly stopped and faced the Potions master. "What are you not telling me?"

"There is nothing for you to worry about Lucius. Draco's grades are lower, but I don't think it is anything serious."

Snape suddenly regretted sending the note. What had he been thinking?

"And yet," Lucius said smoothly. "You are concerned. Why?"

"He is just not acting like himself," Snape said in a dismissive manner.

"Is there a girl?" the older wizard asked.

"I do not usually concern myself with teenage hormones, Lucius. However, you did ask me to keep an eye on Draco." At the older wizard's inquisitive look he continued, "I am sure he broke up with the Parkinson girl."

"That is hardly worth noting," Lucius replied. He stopped in front of the cabinet that concealed Hermione.

Her heart was pounding so hard she was sure he could hear it. She concentrated on each beat, trying to calm down.

He couldn't find her here.

Snape did not reply. He was watching the elder Malfoy closely, hoping he wouldn't have to hex and then Obliviate him.

"Who is my son involved with, Severus?"

"There are some rumors, Lucius."

"You are trying my patience, Snape! Who is it?" he asked angrily.

Snape still hesitated. Why had he thought this was a good idea? However he had no choice. Lucius could easily find out what everyone was saying, and it would look suspicious if Snape didn't tell him.

"Hermione Granger," he stated his voice devoid of emotion.

The temperature in the room seemed to drop several degrees.

"The Mudblood?" His voice was like ice.

"Yes," Snape said quietly. He wondered what Hermione was thinking. She was probably furious.

"I will put a stop to this!" Lucius hissed.

"They are only rumors …"

"Do you think it matters whether it is true or not?" he fumed. "If others think it then … it must end immediately!"

Snape was correct about one thing.

Hermione was furious.

That arrogant bastard! She resisted the urge to claw out his eyes and spit on him. Maybe she could get Crookshanks and …

Suddenly, she saw her chance to escape from behind the old cabinet. Malfoy was turned away from her, obviously preoccupied with his murderous thoughts.

Hermione quickly and quietly left the room.

She had always known Draco's father was unbearable, but now she was actually feeling sorry the young blond wizard.

As she walked she thought about what had occurred before Malfoy arrived. Snape was never going to let her look at those files. She would have to figure out a way to sneak in his office and get the files herself.

The cold damp air of the dungeon chilled her and she was suddenly afraid. She held her barely lit wand low toward the ground. Twice now she had almost got caught. Hermione prayed she would just make it to her room without anyone finding her.

The air tingled around her. As long as she could make it to her room, she would be all right. Next time she would have to borrow Harry's invisibility cloak. Hermione turned the corner, as she was trying to hurry and walked right into someone.

Her wand dropped out of her hand. As she scrambled to pick it up she wondered what scared her more: Getting caught in the dungeons after curfew or Snape's reaction to her getting caught.


	19. Chapter 19: Hogwarts, A Commotion

Power in All its Glory

Chapter 19: Hogwarts, A Commotion

"I knew it!"

Hermione stood up quickly, prepared for the worst.

She breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't a professor yelling these words at her. The sneering face of Pansy Parkinson stared back at her.

Still, she wasn't in the mood to deal with Draco's psychotic ex-girlfriend. She had definitely had enough of the girl's paranoid obsessions.

"Piss off, Parkinson." Hermione was not normally one to swear, but she wanted the dark haired witch to get the message finally.

"You have been meeting with Draco and now I have proof!" Pansy yelled.

The incredulous look on Hermione's face reflected the madness of this statement. She was too stunned by the girl's stupidity to even reply to the ludicrous accusations.

She tried to brush past the Slytherin but the dark haired girl blocked her way. Pansy felt like she was finally getting somewhere, and she was not about to let the moment go.

"You can't possibly deny it now," she stated forcefully.

"Sure I can," Hermione replied angrily as she pushed the other girl out of her way. "Get a life, Parkinson. You're pathetic! Obviously, Ferret Boy is not interested in you any longer."

Pansy's mouth dropped open in shock. How dare she?

At that moment a surprising thing happened. The neurons in her brain sparked and Pansy had a coherent thought.

"If you aren't seeing Draco, then why are you out in the dungeons after curfew?"

Damn!

Hermione hadn't expected that to happen.

Time to go on the offensive.

"What are you doing out after curfew?"

"Following you," Pansy stated coldly.

"There is an obvious flaw in your story, Parkinson," Hermione pointed out. "You have to be behind me to follow me. Not in front of me."

"I was trying to catch you!"

"Well done, then. Obviously you are better at this than I thought. I guess that clears it all up." With that, Hermione left the bemused girl alone.

Pansy had the feeling that she was somehow missing something.

Professor Snape knew the exact moment Hermione left the room. Since his distraction of Lucius had been successful, he was now ready to end the conversation.

"So what is your plan, Lucius?" he asked with hint of sarcasm. "Barge into the boys' dorm and demand Draco end his involvement with the girl? That may cause some talk all on its own."

Malfoy tapped his cane on the ground as he contemplated Snape's words.

"Perhaps you are right, Snape," he admitted grudgingly. "It might be better to wait until tomorrow morning. It will give Draco time to think about what he is doing to the Malfoy name."

He turned to depart and then hesitated.

"I do appreciate your assistance in this matter, Severus," he remarked coolly. "I am disappointed, however, that you did not contact me sooner."

Snape did not reply as he closed the door behind his departing guest. All he wanted was for Malfoy to leave, and he didn't think calling him an arrogant bastard would have helped him achieve his goal.

Draco slept fitfully. His dreams were haunted by images of his father finding out about Sibyll and demanding an explanation. When morning finally arrived, the young wizard was anxious to get the impending meeting over with. It was just like his father to make him wait!

He quickly finished dressing and prepared to go down to breakfast. He was hopeful that Sibyll would be there.

Without warning, his father barged into his room.

"F…Father," Draco stammered.

"Draco," Lucius drawled. "I assume you know why I am here?"

It was not a question and it left no room for denial.

"Yes," the boy replied quietly.

"Then explain yourself." The older wizard waited expectantly.

"I know my grades have dropped …" Draco began.

"I am sure they will return to your usual high marks," he stated, looking bored and irritated at the same time.

"Yes, Father."

"Fine," Lucius replied quickly.

Okay, it couldn't be that easy. Then Draco noticed the dangerous glint in his father's eyes.

He prepared himself for the worst.

"I am aware of what you have been doing." Lucius paused for effect. "What you have been hiding from me." His voice was low; a sure sign that things were not going well.

"Sir?"

"Do not try my patience, boy!" In a few steps the elder Malfoy had moved closer to his offspring. His demeanor was threatening. "I know you are seeing her, and I will not allow it!"

Draco looked down to hide the emotions on his face. It was a trick that he had learned early in life.

Did his father really know? How could he have found out?

"Do you understand?" Lucius hissed. "It is over!"

Draco knew he could not openly disobey his father, but he had to see her again. He just needed to explain what happened and help her through the interviews. Then he could follow his father's orders.

He wouldn't tell his father that, though.

"Yes, father," he agreed meekly.

Lucius Malfoy regarded his son as if he were a mere speck of dirt.

"Consorting with Mudbloods!" he muttered angrily.

Wait! What? Draco looked up at his father in surprise and a fair amount of relief. It was so unexpected he could not help his initial response.

He laughed.

His father thought he was with Granger?

The look he received from the elder Malfoy was deadly.

"Something amusing?" The softness of the question did not fool him.

"No sir!" Draco quickly responded. "It's only … Pansy made up that stuff about Granger and me because I broke it off with her. I wouldn't have anything to do with a Mudblood."

Lucius narrowed his grey eyes. He could usually tell when the boy was lying to him. Yet … his son was certainly acting guilty a moment ago.

"See that these rumors stop immediately!"

The blond wizard turned to leave but then had a second thought.

"And … bring up those grades."

With that, his father swept out of the room.

Draco was disappointed to find that Sibyll was not at breakfast. She did not show up for lunch either and he realized she was returning to her habit of taking her meals in her room. Not that he could have approached her, but he felt a need just to see her again. He needed to know that she was okay. His eyes inadvertently drifted toward the empty spot at the teacher's table. He could almost see her there, in her own little world; occasionally making a bizarre comment to the others, inviting snickers and eye rolls.

Blasted! He needed to snap out of it. Why was he so preoccupied with her? He knew why; he felt a connection with her. No one else could understand what they were going through. At this time, she was the only one he could trust. And she wouldn't even talk to him.

He had to find a way to get through to her.

"I have an announcement to make." Professor Dumbledore interrupted their meal. "In the interest of increasing learning opportunities, we will be having two days of staff development. Each member of the staff will be met with individually to discuss his or her teaching methods."

The faces staring back at the Headmaster were blank. Everyone seemed to be in shock. This was an unprecedented event in Hogwarts' history. One just had to ask Hermione to know for sure, since she was probably the only one to have read all of, and memorized half of, the massive tome dedicated to the subject. Of course, that certain Gryffindor was preoccupied with other thoughts.

This could only mean one thing; the interviews were beginning.

The Great Hall was quiet as everyone contemplated the elderly wizard's words.

"Of course, classes will be dismissed during this time."

Noise erupted throughout the room. Students clapped and yelled with enthusiasm at the thought of two extra days off.

Several students were not cheering; each of them caught up in their own thoughts.

Draco knew he had to talk to Sibyll. She would be worried about the interviews. If she even realized that was what was occurring. He had to go to her tonight. They had to prepare. Now that his father had returned to Malfoy Manor, he would have his chance, possibly his last chance. He would devise his plan between History of Magic and Transfigurations.

Hermione also contemplated what she was going to do. She was not concerned with the interviews themselves. She knew they were a waste of time. It wouldn't help them to find the 'culprits' as Dumbledore hoped, since the evidence would all point to her and Professor Snape. Nevertheless, she could use this opportunity to her advantage. While Professor Snape was busy conducting the interviews, she could find a way to get into his office and get a look at those files.

Hermione knew something was going on with Draco. Pansy was right about that. He was acting strange. Sneaking out after curfew, uncharacteristic moods, too preoccupied to bully anyone. Add to that the fact that he had been in the detention with her and Snape when they were attacked. Something was going on and she was determined to find out what it was. The only way to do that was to follow him. She would start tonight.

While Hermione was making plans, someone else was scheming as well. Pansy was determined to figure out what was going on between Draco and the Mudblood. Tonight she would put her plan into action. Millicent was going to follow Draco, since he was avoiding Pansy, and she would follow that Gryffindor bitch.

Soon she would know what he was trying so hard to hide.

Neville smiled as he watched the commotion in the Great Hall. He wondered if this event would go down in the revised edition of Hogwarts, A History. It was too bad that his name could not be listed as the instigator. He would be patient, though.

It was just a matter of time.


	20. Chapter 20: Following Along

Disclaimer: All belongs to JKR

Power in All its Glory

Chapter 20: Following Along

Draco wandered through the darkened hallway. Sneaking around had become routine for him. It was actually quite easy to slip away. He was a Slytherin, after all.

He focused on reaching his goal. All he needed was a few minutes alone with Sibyll to explain the mix up. Everyone assumed the rumors about him and Granger were true. How was that possible? It wasn't as if he even liked the Gryffindor … or any Gryffindor for that matter. They would all be surprised if they knew the truth.

He paused, listening to his footsteps resound through the deserted hallway. Something was wrong. He was always careful never to make a sound; especially not footsteps.

Someone was following him.

Probably Pansy.

Damn that girl!

She was going to ruin his chance to talk to Sibyll. He was really starting to get annoyed. Why couldn't everyone just leave him alone?

Draco walked a little faster and then slipped behind a statue. He knew his follower wouldn't be able to see him since it was so dark. He waited for the unfortunate person to move past. He didn't have long to wait. A quiet rustle warned him that something was beside him, and he made his move.

He quickly positioned himself behind the hooded figure. Of course, he could have just hexed the intruder, but he decided, for the moment to be cautious. At this point, he didn't know if it was a professor or a student.

Probably a student.

The figure was small and the movement indicated a female. His suspicion that it was Pansy grew stronger. She was terrible at this; a disgrace to her house.

She needed to learn a lesson, and this would be a perfect time to do it!

He raised his wand silently, ready to whisper the necessary hex when the figure suddenly turned.

"Expelliarmus," a soft confident voice whispered.

Definitely not Pansy, he reflected as his wand flew out of his hand. She had been too quick. There was only one person it could have been.

Granger!

Her hood fell away, revealing the familiar bushy brown hair and a smirk.

His eyes narrowed menacingly.

"Why are you following me, Mudblood?"

"You should really watch your tone, Malfoy. After all I have a wand and you do not."

"I will repeat my question. Why are you following me?" He was really tired of everyone getting into his business.

Hermione hesitated. She didn't know who to trust anymore. There was definitely no reason to trust a Slytherin. This thought reminded her of Severus. She pushed it away again.

She needed to get Malfoy to talk, without revealing anything about her own predicament.

Her silence intrigued him. The blond wizard decided it was time to change tactics. He smiled wickedly at her.

"Or is it just that you can't resist the Malfoy charm?"

"Oh, get over yourself, Malfoy! Not everyone is after your body."

"You would be surprised, Granger," he said suggestively. "Maybe you would like to see what all the fuss is about."

"What?" she exclaimed. "You have got to be joking. First of all, you hate _Mudbloods!"_

He looked a little sheepish at that.

"Actually," he admitted. "Most of that is just a show to keep everyone, including my father, off my back."

"Really?" Hermione said sarcastically. She gave him a skeptical look. "So you really are this nice guy who is just misunderstood."

"Don't push it, Granger."

Hermione found this new Draco slightly disarming, which she suspected was his purpose.

"What are you after, Malfoy?"

"If I remember correctly, I asked you a question first."

"Fine," Hermione agreed. She realized if she was going to get any information from him, she was going to have to give a little in return.

"I think we need to share information," she said quietly, moving closer to him in a conspiratorial manner.

Curious, Draco leaned toward her.

"What information do you have that would be of use to me?" he asked.

"If I tell you," she said. "Will you tell me where you are going?"

"Perhaps," he replied.

Their heads were almost touching and neither of them noticed the person moving toward them.

The sight of Hermione and Draco whispering secretly to each other incensed the approaching figure.

"Aha! I caught you!" Pansy moved out of the shadows to confront the pair.

They both turned toward her with the same annoyed expression on their faces.

"Not now, Pansy," Draco said dismissively as he rolled his eyes.

"You can't deny it now!" she exclaimed, excitedly.

"Believe what you want to believe," Draco said in a bored tone. "I don't really care. Just leave us alone."

"But I found you! Together! You can't lie to me any longer!" Pansy wailed, accusingly.

"Oh, bloody hell, make it stop!" he pleaded to no one in particular.

"You and … _Her!_ Draco, how could you!"

He realized then that she was just getting started. Next would come the whining and then the tantrums. He just couldn't take it anymore.

He was tired of Pansy. He was tired of her following him, accusing him, and whining at him. Without a thought to what his father would say, he exclaimed, "Right, Pansy. You caught us. Well done. There is no point in hiding it anymore!" He was starting to rant now. "The whole world needs to know!" he exclaimed. "The Mudblood and I are shagging like bunnies!"

The look on Pansy's face was hysterical but Hermione's giggles were silenced by a menacing voice from behind them.

"Indeed."


	21. Chapter 21: Caught in the Act

Power in All its Glory

Chapter 21: Caught in the Act

Hermione turned at the sound of her professor's deep voice. She was surprised by his arrival, and it showed on her face. He gave her an accusing look, and she blushed guiltily under his gaze.

Wait! What did she have to feel guilty about? She hadn't actually done anything wrong.

Still, the man's timing was uncanny.

After a stunned silence, the three students started talking all at once.

"Professor, let me explain …"

"I wasn't serious, Professor …"

"It's all _her_ fault!"

"Silence!" Professor Snape snapped. All sound ceased at his words. Even the portraits lining the wall were eerily quiet.

"I want all of you to return to your rooms, _immediately._"

He glared at each one of them for emphasis.

Not surprisingly, Hermione started to protest.

"I believe I have made myself quite clear, Miss Granger," he interrupted her before she had a chance to begin.

Snape watched them all go their respective ways before continuing his patrol of the hallways.

He knew they were probably wondering why he let them off so lightly. After all, they were out past curfew. He should have taken away house points, at the very least. Although his outward appearance gave the impression that he was mildly annoyed, in truth he was furious!

Furious at Hermione for taking so many chances.

Furious at Draco for involving her in whatever he was doing.

Furious at Parkinson for … well just being the annoying little twit that she was.

As he thought about what he had overheard, common sense kicked in. He realized there was nothing between Draco and Hermione.

The boy would never have announced their affair if there had been any truth to it. He was obviously tired of Parkinson. Of course, _she_ was too dense to realize it.

The next morning found Draco wishing that Professor Snape had punished them; anything but the actual consequence that they received from their escapades the night before.

The announcement came at breakfast by Professor Dumbledore.

"Due to the sudden rash of students wandering the halls after curfew, all students are to be in their rooms by nine o'clock in the evening, without exception. This new curfew will be strictly enforced!" The old wizard studied them all intensely.

"Anyone caught out after curfew will be turned over to Mr. Filch."

All eyes turned to the caretaker who, unable to contain his glee, was doing a little jig of excitement. Professor Dumbledore gave him a warning look, and he stopped, although he could not hide the grin on his face.

Great! Draco knew that there was no way he was going to see Sibyll now.

Hermione had similar thoughts. Now it would be difficult for her to find out what Malfoy was doing. She would have to concentrate on getting into Snape's office and looking at those files … and in the middle of the day!

Pansy, however, did not have such negative thoughts. She had made a decision. Draco simply was not worth it. Not if he was obsessed with a _Mudblood_. A girl had her standards. There were plenty of other eligible Slytherins around.

Even with Dumbledore's chastising words, the air in the Great Hall was festive. The students knew they just had to make it through the day, and then they had four days off.

The mood of the staff varied. Many were just as excited at the thought of two extra days without students. All they had to do was to talk to Snape for an hour or so. The Headmaster had already informed them of that much.

Still others thought that nothing was worth having to spend any extra time with Snape.

On the other end of the continuum, there was one professor who was overjoyed at the thought of extra time with Snape.

Minerva smiled. She had an idea that would make this time with Snape really enjoyable. She just needed to talk to Madam Hooch. She hummed a now familiar muggle tune as she looked over at the unsuspecting Potions master.

This was more fun than she'd had in ages.


	22. Chapter 22: The Inquisition, Part I

Disclaimer: All belongs to JKR

Power in All its Glory

Chapter 22: The Inquisition, Part I

Severus Snape pinched the bridge of his nose. His students would recognize this as a sign that he was in a particularly foul mood.

The first day of interviews had been a disaster.

It should have been simple enough. The plan was that he would talk to the unsuspecting staff members and later the headmaster would review his memories though the pensieve.

Unfortunately, Snape had learned almost nothing from those he had talked to so far. While that was not a surprise to him, the tediousness of his task was extremely frustrating.

All of the interviews started the same way. He explained Dumbledore's vision for the school, with staff bettering themselves to improve student learning. If anyone thought it ironic that Hogwart's most hated professor was the one chosen to impart this message, no one remarked upon it. He then asked questions about their teaching. (Not that he cared in the least!) He also asked when and if they ever met with students after classes. In a roundabout way, he explored whether they were possibly taking advantage of their charges.

The ironic thing, of course, was that it was all for naught. He was being framed for an offence he did not commit. He was also investigating said offense and interviewing others for it.

The day wore on and the questions seemed to run into each other. He had to take breaks between interviews just to keep himself awake.

He had to admit, however, there were a few interviews that were not boring. Rather, they were … what was the word he was looking for? Oh, yes. Humiliating.

The first interviewee who had broken him out of his routine was Madam Hooch. When he began asking his questions, she sidestepped him … every chance she got.

"Severus, you look very _well_ today."

He stopped in mid-sentence for she interrupted him with this observation.

"Yes, well," he said and then paused before he started stammering.

"Let us return to the task at hand, shall we?"

He wasn't one to normally get nervous, rather he _induced_ that particular state in most. However, the gleam in Madam Hooch's eyes was unnerving.

"Of course," she replied. "I just want to be more like you, Severus." He looked at her in surprise.

"Excuse me?"

"You have such command over the students." She paused and then added. "It just gives me goose bumps."

The interview was off track from that moment forward. He tried … oh, how he tried, to regain control. She continually interrupted him.

"Severus, I wonder if you …"

"What?" he asked testily. He wasn't sure he liked where this was going.

"I mean, it would help me a great deal if you …"

"Just ask me already!" This wasn't Hooch. She would never hesitate to say what she thought. Something was going on, and he suspected a certain Deputy Headmistress had something to do with it.

She looked him square in the eyes. "Could you recite your first year speech for me? You know the one … _Ensnare the senses_."

"Has everyone gone mad?" he demanded. "I know you are up to something, Rolanda."

"Not at all, Severus. I just want to hear that sultry, sexy voice of yours … _put a stopper in death_," she mimicked. "Gets me hot just thinking about it."

Madam Hooch started fanning herself, as Snape watched in horror. He was speechless. There was nothing he could think of to say that would not make it worse.

Snape left the room with a swish of his robes.

The day had worn on tediously with interview after interview; Flitwick, Sinistra, Sprout, and countless others.

The interview with Madam Pince had not been much better. He had actually hoped to learn something from her session. He wanted to find out more about the Potion book with the Reverse-Love potion in it. He was careful to ask the question with a barrage of others to hide its significance. The answer he received was frustrating; no one but Miss Granger had checked out the book.

Bah!

Even the annoyance at having to spend all his time conducting useless interviews, was nothing compared to his frustration at his interview with Professor McGonagall. He cringed at the memory of that particular interview …

The older witch sat patiently watching Snape as he crossed the small room.

"I will make this short, Minerva. We both know the real reason the headmaster set up these interviews and that yours is just a formality; it would look suspicious to the other staff members if you did not have an interview. Let's make this as painless as possible, shall we?" he concluded.

"Nonsense, my boy," she replied with a spark in her eyes. "I've been looking forward to spending this time with you. Just treat me like the others … ask your questions."

"Fine," he said abruptly. He was really in no mood for this. "Let's get on with it then." He moved closer to her.

"Professor McGonagall, are you currently having an affair with a student?"

"Certainly not!" she exclaimed. She looked shocked, but he was sure it was an act; after all, she knew why they were there. He suspected she was trying very hard not to laugh. The sparkle in her eyes gave her away.

"And have you ever," he continued, "had lascivious thoughts about a student?"

"Why, Severus," she answered wistfully, "Not since you were in my class."

"Enough!" he bellowed. "This interview is over!"

"But Severus, I was quite enjoying our time together."

Yesterday had been a long day, indeed. Today did not promise to be much better. Those he had lined up to finish out the interviews were Vector, Pomfrey, and Binns-now that was certainly a waste of time. He also had to interview Professor Trelawny and that mongrel, Black. Soon, he thought, it would be over … but would he be any closer to the truth?

****

Hermione sat down on her bed with a loud sigh. She didn't know what to do now. She was tired and frustrated. Her plan to get into Professor Snape's office and go through the files had been flawless; at least that was what she had thought at the time.

Yesterday, she had gone to sit outside his office, armed with Harry's invisibility cloak. She didn't have long to wait. Snape returned after the first few interviews. She had listened intently to hear what words he spoke to turn off his wards. It had taken more than one time to get it correctly. The dungeon floor was cold, drafty, and uncomfortable, but she finally got it. Not that it did her any good. She noticed he went back to his office quite often. There was no way to determine how long he would be gone between sessions, and she really didn't want him coming in while she was looking through the files.

She had gone this morning, as well. It was more of the same. He was going through the interviews too quickly for it to help her.

She needed another plan.

****

Professor Snape opened the door and looked out once more. Madam Pomfrey was next, but she had yet to arrive. Somehow, Snape was not surprised that the nurse was late.

No one had even questioned why Poppy needed staff development. He suspected everyone knew something was going on, without knowing exactly what it was.

He looked up and down the hallway again.

Still no Poppy.

Just Draco Malfoy.

Snape's eyes narrowed in suspicion. What was that boy up to? He had caught him hanging around yesterday as well. Why wasn't he out with his fellow students celebrating their long break? Before he could ponder this any longer, the nurse hurried up to him.

"I apologize, Professor Snape," she stated, not really sounding sorry. "I was with a patient."

He said nothing and this seemed to be all the encouragement she needed to continue on the now familiar rant.

"I told the headmaster that my patients come first before any bloody staff development!"

She huffed as she walked past him into the interview room.

Great, Snape thought. Just what he needed.

Someone else with an attitude.

Would this torture never end?


	23. Chapter 23: The Inquisition, Part II

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. A special shout out goes to shalimar1981 who figured out the movie-No Way Out with Kevin Costner! Way to go!

Disclaimer: All belongs to JKR

Power in All its Glory

Chapter 23: The Inquisition, Part II

Draco nonchalantly walked away from the door of the interview room. He needed to be careful; he knew Professor Snape was becoming suspicious. It would have been easier if the times of the specific interviews had been announced, instead of each participant being summoned with only a moment's notice. He supposed that was to keep them off balance. Still, it meant he had to hang around to try and catch Sibyll before she went into her interview.

He walked farther down the hall. It would not help at all for Snape to catch him again. Madam Pomfrey had just left. He tried to mingle with the shadows as he waited for the next person to arrive.

A movement down the hall caught his attention. Professor Trelawney had reached the interview room and was fidgeting nervously. As he watched, she turned around and seemed to be on the point of leaving again before turning back toward the door. This occurred several times, and he wondered at the mental anguish she was going through.

This was his chance. There wasn't much time, and he had to talk to her. He moved toward her but before he could reach his destination, the door to the room opened abruptly.

The seer jumped in surprise.

"Professor Trelawney," Snape said with slight sneer. "Please wait. I will be with you in a moment."

She did not answer but nodded her head up and down in response.

He glared at her one last time before retreating back into the room.

Once the door was safely closed, Draco rushed over to her.

"Sibyll," he whispered fiercely. "I need to talk to you."

"Leave me," she replied coolly. "I don't wish to speak to you."

As he got closer to her, he noticed the smell of sherry.

"Have you been drinking?" he asked.

She looked directly at him then.

"It helps to free my inner spirit."

Not that she needed any help in that area! He decided to move on.

"I want to explain about Hermione … I mean, Miss Granger."

This just seemed to agitate her more and she started wringing her hands.

Draco realized at this point that she was not going to listen to him. He worried that Snape would return at any moment.

"Put this in your ear," he instructed.

"I do not want your help," the older witch snapped.

It was time to get harsh with her. She had to listen to him.

"Fine," he told her calmly. "I will get Professor Snape, and we can just explain everything to him. How I was in your rooms in the early hours wearing nothing but …"

"Alright," she conceded, holding her hand up to stop his flow of words. "The spirits are telling me to trust you."

He resisted yet another temptation to roll his eyes.

"Put this in your ear," he repeated holding out the red pebble. She took it without a word and put it in her ear as the door was flung open.

She again gasped in surprise. He wondered if her Inner Eye was a little too sedated by the sherry to work properly.

Snape gave them a curious look as he motioned for her to follow him into the small room.

Draco retreated to the quiet spot he had picked out earlier. He did not want to be interrupted. The room was close. He didn't know the range of the devices, and he wanted to be near in case she needed him. The blond young man shook his head. When had he become so protective of her?

The Divination teacher preceded Snape into the small room.

"Now Professor Trelawney, I just have a few questions …"

"This is a waste of time," she interrupted testily.

Momentarily surprised, Snape wondered if she knew something.

"This time could be better spent meditating in my rooms!"

Obviously not.

"By all means," he stated coldly. "Feel free to discuss it with the headmaster. After all this was his idea. After we are finished, of course."

_Stay calm_.

She could hear Draco's smooth voice in her ear.

When she didn't reply to his comment, Snape continued with the interview.

"Let's talk about your classes, shall we?"

The interview continued on uneventfully for a while. Snape asked his questions, and Professor Trelawney gave him short answers in return.

She was doing well, Draco realized with a feeling of pride. Perhaps he shouldn't have worried so much.

"Have you given any detentions?"

She looked surprised at his question.

"Of course not!"

"Had meetings with students other than during class times?"

"Well, let me think. Draco …" she began.

_No!_

"Mr. Malfoy," she quickly corrected herself.

Snape gave her a strange look.

"Interesting."

_Don't say anything else!_

"Of course, there were others. I can't be expected to remember them all."

"And yet you remembered your meetings with Mr. Malfoy," he remarked almost to himself.

Snape wondered what she was covering up. Was she protecting someone?

He walked slowly around her as she sat quietly at the small table with a faraway look on her face.

_Listen to me! How can I help you if you do not listen to me? Say what I tell you to say!_

Snape watched as she started nodding her head up and down. Was it a ruse to throw him off or was she really this crazy? He had smelled sherry as she walked past him. Perhaps she had just a little too much?

The Potions master decided to change tactics to try and catch her off guard.

"Have you met with any students after curfew?" he asked.

_Absolutely not!_

"Absolutely not!" she answered dutifully.

Perhaps he should ask it in a different way.

"Do you know of any students who were out after curfew?"

_Hermione Granger_

Draco supplied this answer before she could form her own.

"Hermione Granger."

Snape immediately became more alert.

"You saw Miss Granger out after curfew?"

When no answer came from the small pebble, Professor Trelawney answered him truthfully.

"No, never." She gave him a surprised look that he would ask her such a question.

Severus Snape narrowed his eyes.

"Then how do you know she was out after curfew?" he couldn't resist asking.

If he was expecting an enlightening response to his question, he was soon disposed of that notion.

"You of all people, Professor Snape, should realize I am all-seeing."

She was becoming more confident. Draco was not sure that was a good thing.

Snape decided to discontinue that line of questioning. No matter how she knew, even if it was just a guess, he needed suspicion to be thrown off of Hermione.

The sooner he concluded this charade the better.

He addressed the Divination professor impatiently.

"I just have one last question."

_Finally!_

"Finally!" Professor Trelawney repeated with the same amount of venom.

Snape gave her an annoyed look.

_That's enough!_

"That's enough!" she stated loudly without really knowing why.

Snape walked over to her. Although he would usually never tolerate such insolence from anyone, in this case he wasn't even sure she was talking to him.

_Do not repeat everything I say!_

"But I thought that was what you wanted me to do. If you …"

"Excuse me," Snape interrupted her apparent internal struggle.

Draco and Sibyll both became silent. They had almost forgotten the Potion master was there.

"Who are you talking to?" he asked almost afraid of the answer.

Draco held his breath. He dared not whisper anything to her at this point.

The room was quiet as they each waited for her response. It seemed longer than the actual few seconds it took for her to answer truthfully.

"The voice in my head, of course."

Draco waited to see how Snape would react to her announcement.

"You may go," Snape replied wearily.


	24. Chapter 24: The Inquisition, Part III

Power in All its Glory

Chapter 24

The Inquisition, Part III

As she walked down the hallway, she reflected on the days' events. Everything had gone surprisingly well. She was almost giddy with relief!

Suddenly she felt herself being pulled into a darkened room. Immobilized with fear, she began to panic.

"It's okay. It's just me."

Amazingly, the familiar voice came from not only the darkness in the room, but also from inside her own head.

"Sibyll, are you all right?" Draco whispered with concern. His voice echoed in the small room, creating a strange yet intimate effect.

It was then that she realized she still had the pebble in her ear.

He turned her around to face him.

"Hey," he said softly, still trying to get her to focus on what he was saying.

Even though she could barely make out his form in the dark room, his presence had a familiarity to it that elicited an emotional response.

"Draco," she said breathlessly, throwing her arms around his neck. All the tension from the last few days melted away as she hugged the wizard who had amazingly helped her survive the wrath of Snape.

If Draco was surprised by the witch's unusual actions, he didn't show it as he took advantage of the opportunity to hold her in his arms.

"I can't believe it's over," she murmured.

Of course, he knew they were far from safe but he couldn't bring himself to ruin the moment for her by pointing out that obvious fact.

His eyes had adjusted to the dark, and he could now see her face clearly. She glowed with happiness, and he wished he could hold on to this moment for her. Before he could give himself time to think, he pulled her into a kiss. Her mouth opened slightly in surprise, and he could taste the sherry on her lips.

She kissed him back eagerly. Although she knew others might not approve of her actions, at that moment, she didn't care. After all, what was meant to be was meant to be. Who was she to fight destiny?

* * *

Professor Snape slowly paced in front of the figure sitting at the small table. He was like an animal toying with its prey, ready to pounce at any moment.

"Professor Black," he sneered in contempt.

"Snivillus," the other man replied in kind.

Unlike the other interviews, there would be no easing into this one. A quick attack was the best strategy.

He abruptly placed both hands on the table and leaned toward the dark haired man.

"You've given twenty detentions this year alone, Black …" he accused.

"Far less than you, I am sure."

Snape continued as if he had not spoken. "… and fifteen of those were with seventh-year females."

"Why isn't McGonagall doing these interviews with the staff? Why would Dumbledore pick you for this task?"

"I am asking the questions here, Black!" He gave the other wizard an evil look which appeared not to have any effect on him.

"It was only a few nights ago that you had a detention with Miss Granger," Snape continued.

"I seem to recall that she had three detentions this year with you, already."

Snape was tired of the other man's attempts to turn everything back on him.

"Just answer the question, Black!"

"And what question would that be?"

Snape realized at that point that he had not, in fact, asked him a question.

He recovered quickly. "Why are so many seventh-year females having detention with you?"

The dark haired wizard shook his head. "I don't actually know," he confessed. "It is almost as if they are doing it on purpose."

"So arrogant, Black!"

"So jealous, Snape!"

The Potions master paused in his questioning. He needed to think of something that would actually help him with his case.

"Tell me, Black," he said, changing tact. "Do you have any students with exceptional talent in your classes?"

"You mean besides Harry?"

"I am not talking about your pet students," Snape said snidely. "I mean those with true talent."

Professor Black ignored this obvious jab.

"Hermione, of course," he replied.

_Not helpful!_

"Anyone else?"

"All the DA members, actually."

Snape scowled at him.

"Potter and his band of merry followers."

"Yes, my godson has taught them well."

"So you don't have to," Snape replied in an undertone.

"I really don't see the point of all this," Professor Black stated in exasperation.

"Am I supposed to care?"

"I think you are rather enjoying this, Snivillus."

"Immensely!" Snape replied with a smirk.

Black gave him a calculating look. "Do you know what I wonder, Snape?"

"Why the headmaster chose me for this assignment instead of you?"

"No," Black began but was interrupted once again by the Potion's master.

"Why the werewolf chose a clumsy waif instead of you?"

This time Black ignored his comments and continued with his musings.

"I wonder what this is _really _about."

Snape avoided his insinuation. "So typical, Black, to think you are above any help."

"I just don't think Dumbledore would have _you_ helping the staff."

"Obviously you are incorrect, as you so often are."

"Or," Professor Black continued, "As I said, this is all about something else."

Snape walked around the table. He pondered on the other man's words. There was something in his tone … something that made the Potions master pause. Did Black know more than he was telling? Was he playing a game with him? Perhaps the DADA Professor was the person they were looking for this whole time. He hated Snape, after all, and would love to poison Dumbledore against him.

"What is this about, Snape?"

"You tell me."

"How would I know?" he asked testily.

"You know more than you are telling, Black," Snape stated with confidence, sure that he was right.

The DADA professor had some ideas of his own and decided to test his theories.

"I know this has something to do with your … birthday party a few months ago which was not actually on your birthday," Black speculated.

"Go on," Snape encouraged him to continue.

"I know it somehow involves Miss Granger …"

"Interesting … continue."

"As well as Draco Malfoy and possibly Neville Longbottom …"

He must know something, Snape mused. He was so close …

"What else do you think you know?" he asked. If he could just keep him talking. That was the only way he could get him to slip up.

Professor Black decided to change direction. It wasn't going quite like he planned. Snape was not giving out any information, although he did look interested in what he was saying. Perhaps, he could use that to his advantage.

"I know what you want, Snape," he said cryptically. "I know your deepest, darkest, desire …"

Although Snape appeared stoic on the outside, on the inside he was frantic. What did Black know? Did he know about Hermione … and Snape's feelings for her? He was leery of going any further but if Black was the person that had orchestrated all of this, then Snape had to find out!

"Indeed, Black," he murmured, trying to look uninterested.

Professor Black was not fooled. "Your most fervent wish is …" he paused, enjoying the Potions masters not so obvious distress.

Snape was anxious to know and yet afraid of what the other wizard would say.

"You wish …" Professor Black began again.

Snape unconsciously leaned in to hear his every word.

Then horribly, inexcusably, the other wizard began to sing.

"You wish you were an Oscar Meyer wiener … that is what you truly wish to be … .for if …"

But Snape heard no more. He had walked out, slamming the door behind him.


	25. Chapter 25: Nothing to Gain

Power in All its Glory

Chapter 25: Nothing to Gain

Severus Snape ate his evening meal in silence. It appeared to most of those assembled in the Great Hall that the Potions master was in his usual foul mood. Actually, in truth the wizard was almost cheery. He was exhausted, of course but he felt like a great weight had been lifted.

The horrid interviews were finally over.

He had known the ordeal would be difficult, of course but the degree of torture he'd had to endure was beyond what even he had expected. So while he enjoyed his pot roast and potatoes, in his mind he hummed a catchy tune …

He stopped with his fork halfway to his mouth. Drat, that scoundrel, Black! He had him humming that muggle tune once again.

How humiliating that song was!

Snape looked over at the blissfully unaware student body. His eyes traveled out of habit to the Gryffindor table. Hermione was stabbing at her food and appeared to be highly agitated. Some of his earlier lightened mood dissipated. There were still in quite a predicament.

He had to solve the mystery. He had to find out who was doing this to them. Hermione was depending on him. Now that the interviews were over he could concentrate on figuring it all out. Although the last few days had been frustrating, he realized he had learned a few things. He grudgingly acknowledged that Black probably had nothing to do with any of it. If Black had the means to hurt Snape, his nemesis, he would not hesitate. He did not have the patience to drag something like this out. Snape also had to admit that the other man would never hurt Hermione, at least not intentionally. There was something going on with Draco, as well, but Snape could not quite put his finger on it.

Snape glanced over at the other professors. They were busily chatting amongst themselves, all except for Professor Trelawney. He was surprised to see she was once again was among the living instead of secluding herself in her rooms. A look from Dumbledore caught the Potions master's attention. He nodded in understanding to the headmaster. They were to meet in the older wizard's office so Snape could deliver the requested memories.

His lightened mood returned.

He would be glad to be rid of the lot of them. Professor McGonagall smiled and waved at him from across the table.

Some more than others.

****

Hermione glared at the now empty spot, where Professor Snape had recently been sitting. Days of frustration had built up and were now spilling over into open hostility. If he would have just let her look at those files, they could be closer to finding out who was doing this to them. Instead, she was helpless to do anything. She had tried sneaking into Snape's office but to no avail. The interviews were intermittent and the length of each unpredictable. She had figured out how to get past Snape's wards, though, and that information may yet prove useful. She realized that her once strict penchant for obeying the rules was weakened by the thought of being thrown out of school, and the dark eyes of a stubborn professor who unbeknownst to him, needed her very much. She would not let him down. She would convince him to let her help. She didn't get this far to back down now.

She knew he would be delivering the memories to the headmaster tonight. She would wait for him in the hallway. He couldn't say no to her again. She wouldn't let him.

Draco once again snuck a look at the Head Table. Professor Trelawney gazed dreamily at her food. What had he been thinking? He had kissed a teacher. Not just any teacher, but Professor Trelawney. It seemed the most insane and yet most natural thing for him to do. Months ago he hadn't even considered her a person, let alone someone who was now so important to him.

He shook his head to clear it. He had been relieved that the interview had gone so well with Snape but now he had to concentrate on figuring out who had done this. She depended on him. He couldn't rely on her Inner Eye to figure it out, he thought wryly. He had to do it. But where to start?

****

"You are going daft, old man," bellowed Professor Snape, "if you think I am going through all of that all over again!" His hands were on his hips and his legs spread apart. His stance an obvious challenge of the elder's authority.

"Now, Severus," the headmaster replied calmly, not at all perturbed and with a bit of twinkle in his eye. "As I have said, it is necessary for you to accompany me into the penseive. What if I need clarification? Besides, with the both of us there we will be less likely to miss something."

"But …" he began again but it appeared the old man's charitable mood was disappearing fast as Dumbledore held up his hand for silence.

"There will be no more discussion on this issue. I will see you back here first thing tomorrow morning." He peered at the younger man over his glasses. "Am I understood, Severus?"

Snape felt like a seventh-year again getting caught stealing James Potter's golden snitch.

"Fine," he said tightly and with cape billowing, he stormed from the room. As he exited from Dumbledore's office he almost ran into the witch waiting outside.

Actually, a pair of witches.

"Minerva, Rolanda," he said darkly. "If you would excuse me?" They were blocking his path and did not look as if they wanted to let him pass.

"Of course, Severus," the older witch answered as they finally moved aside. He brushed past them wondering what they were up to. They had been huddled together whispering to each other, and he was reminded of adolescent girls sharing a secret. He half expected them to giggle girlishly as he passed by. Thankfully, they did not.

The Potions master rushed down the hall. He wanted to get to his rooms. His good mood was completely gone to be replaced by a fierce longing to strangle someone. Anyone at this point, would do. Where was a first-year Gryffindor when you needed one?

Suddenly, Hermione appeared in front of him. He had been so determined on his journey that he had not seen her approach.

Fine, he thought. A seventh-year Gryffindor would have to do!

"Miss Granger!" he stormed. "It is past curfew! Fifty Points from Gryffindor for your impertinence!"

The words she had rehearsed caught in her throat in surprise.

"You must be joking," she replied.

"I assure you, I am not!" He glared at her. A glare that worked incredibly well on first-year Gryffindors but obviously not so well on a certain seventh-year Gryffindor female.

"First of all …" the young witch began and then shook her head in confusion as if she could not quite believe what she was hearing. "First of all …" she began once again, an octave higher, "it is not yet curfew!"

He glared at her. Damn it all, she was right. The little know-it-all.

It did not improve his mood one bit.

"And," she continued gathering momentum. "How dare you take points away from me …"

"I am your professor," he reminded her angrily.

"Yes you are," she agreed in a dangerous voice and he knew immediately what she was thinking … because he was thinking the same thing. He was her professor. And yet, he had crossed the line. He had kissed her, rather passionately.

She could tell she had made her point when he paused. Why did he have to make things so difficult?

She had to get back on track; say what she had come there to say. She took a deep calming breath.

"Professor …" Hermione began once again, determined to not get sidetracked.

"I am not giving your points back."

"As if I care!" She spat the words at him. "Would you just shut up and listen to me for one moment?"

He felt as if his sanity were slowly slipping away. He could take no more. Not from a slip of a girl who had turned his world upside down.

"No!" he hissed. "You will listen to _me_ now!" It was amazing how low his voice could go when he was upset, and she knew from experience that that was when he was at his most dangerous.

"I have had days upon days of tireless, endless, nauseating, frustrating, and increasingly pointless, interviews of people I can barely stand to be in the same room with, and I have had it! Do you hear me? And I will not take orders from a little know-it-all who thinks she has the answer to everything!"

When had he grabbed her shoulders? He didn't even realize it but luckily he had stopped himself from shaking her silly.

If he expected her to rage back at him in kind, he was sadly mistaken.

Instead she looked at him almost matter-of-factly.

"You don't even know what I was going to say, Professor."

At that point he realized how extreme his behavior had become. He released her from his grasp and motioned for her to go on. He didn't trust his voice at this point.

"I want to look at the files in your office," she explained with some trepidation about how he would respond to this.

"Absolutely not! We have gone over this many times, Miss Granger. I do not need your help!"

Now she was angry. If that was his purpose then he had now certainly gained it.

"This is my life, too, Professor!"

"We are not discussing this any longer, Miss Granger!" His face was inches from hers as he made his point clear. "I have had a monstrous day, and I have just been informed by the headmaster that I will be reliving all that hell with him again tomorrow. As if he needs me by his side to understand that nothing at all was gained from the pointless interviews of the imbeciles he calls staff!" He finally wound down from his rant and took another breath to begin again but was interrupted by the brightest witch of her age.

"Fine. You are right, Professor. I will leave it to you."

He stared at her in stunned silence; his rant was forgotten in the enormity of what had occurred.

"What just happened here?" he asked in a stunned voice.

"I am agreeing with you," she explained.

"You … are agreeing with me?"

"Of course," she answered politely. "You are my professor, after all."

He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out so he promptly closed it again. He looked at her suspiciously.

"You are not going to argue with me?"

"Of course not, Professor. What would be gained?"

"What is ever gained?"

She just smiled calmly.

"I demand to know what you are up to, Miss Granger!" Damn the girl! He hated not knowing what was going on!

"I am not arguing with you. Isn't that what you wanted?" she asked.

At his continued scrutiny, she finally became annoyed.

"Professor, you can't have it both ways!" she said testily. "Either you want me to argue with you or you don't! Either I obey you or I don't! Which is it?"

When he didn't answer immediately she decided to call his bluff.

"Alright, Professor," she said angrily. "Fine! I demand that you let me look at those files! I have a right to be involved. You can't just close me out! You need my help and …"

But with order restored as he knew it, he was no longer listening. He held up his hand to silence her.

"That will be all, Miss Granger."

As she turned around to go back to her house, Hermione mused on how easy it was to manipulate men. They really were simple creatures, sometimes. She walked away leaving a bemused Potions master behind.


	26. Chapter 26: The Second Time Around

Power in all its Glory

Chapter 26: The Second Time Around

"Come in my boy, come in," Professor Dumbledore said cheerily as he ushered the Potions master into his office. "We are all ready to get started."

A stone basin with strange symbols stood in the middle of the room.

The headmaster's mood grated on Severus's nerves. He was here against his will having to relive two of the most tedious days of his life. The least Dumbledore could do is not be so damn cheerful!

"Headmaster," he began, hoping against hope that he could salvage part of the day. "I think we can safely sort through which interviews to view. Many are not relevant to what we are doing."

"Nonsense." The headmaster waved his suggestion away with a smile. "We will go through every last interview. We don't want to miss anything," he said with a twinkle in his eye. Snape got the distinct impression he was up to something.

"Then at least let me go back to my office to finish going through the files. Your really don't need me here and that seems to be a more prudent use of my time."

The twinkle disappeared from the headmaster's eyes. "We have discussed this Severus. I need you here. Please do not mention it again."

With that said, the older wizard returned to his cheerful state.

"We shall go in the order that the interviews occurred, I think, for continuity and clarity.

Snape nodded in agreement and proceeded to pull the silvery string of memories from his mind with the tip of his wand. He deposited it into the pensieve and then following Dumbledore's lead he placed his head into the liquid in the stone basin. He fell forward and came to rest in the interview room he spent the last couple of days in.

Professor Binns sat quietly (a rare sight indeed) waiting for the memory Snape to start. As Snape watched the interview unfold, he thought of the irony of this particular interview. If this were truly a meeting to develop staff potential in an effort to increase student learning, Professor Binns would have been the teacher at the top of the list needing the extra assistance. As it was he was actually the last professor needing to be interviewed for this; he was a ghost and lacked the ability to have an affair with a student. Perhaps the only other professor who even came close to this level of irony was Professor Trelawney. She certainly came in a close second!

As Professor Binns rambled on and on, answering a question that actually only required a short response, the present day Snape reflected it was indeed going to be a long day!

****

Hermione slipped into Professor Snape's office with a feeling of accomplishment at finally achieving her goal. The feeling was short lived, though as she looked at the boxes and boxes of files on the floor. She would never have time to look through them all. Hermione shook off her feelings of frustration. She had come prepared, of course. Last night she had developed a simple algorithm to help her find the most likely candidate to be their culprit. The variables she used in her formula were the traits their guilty person would need. She pulled out her scrap of parchment and read:

Sneaky (possibly Slytherin)

Mean spirited (probably Slytherin)

Ambitious (wanting power)

Excellent at Potions (able to brew a reverse-love potion)

As well as Herbology (to find/grow the necessary ingredients for said love potion)

Good at spells and charms (the picture)

Still, there could be many students as well as professors who meet that description. She needed to narrow it down considerably. After a moment, Hermione thought she had a figured out a good place to start. There were only a handful of people who had been acting differently for the last few months. Even if it wasn't one of them, there could be clues to point her in the right direction. After some thought she decided to collect the files on the following people:

Draco Malfoy

Sirius Black

Sibyll Trelawney

Pansy Parkinson

Millicent Bulstode

Neville Longbottom

Hermione Granger

Severus Snape

Of course, she knew that she and Severus were innocent, so to speak, but she thought she might find some commonality in the files.

"Accio, Draco Malfoy's file," she commanded and within a short amount of time, she had a significantly smaller pile of files to go through. Even so, she worried that Snape could get back at any moment. She did not relish having that conversation with him and so she quickly used a duplicating spell to copy the files she wanted to look at.

Besides, she wanted to peruse the files carefully so as not to miss anything. Being careful to leave the room exactly as she found it, Hermione left for the library.

It was a beautiful fall day and most students were outside, procrastinating to do their homework until the last possible moment.

Of course, no one would be surprised to find Hermione in the library studying on a Saturday night.

****

As expected, the day wore on slowly for the Potions master. They watched countless interviews over what seemed like hours. It might not have been so bad, he reflected, if they had done just that. But the headmaster decided they needed to dissect each interview as soon as it was finished. It was a total waste of time!

This did not do much to improve Snape's disposition. Interestingly, the headmaster's mood remained cheerful.

The next memory they watched was the interview with Professor Vector, the Arithmancy professor. Another waste of time!

But as the interview wore on Snape found himself listening more closely than the first go round. Perhaps Dumbledore was correct. He could have missed something the first time. No one would ever suspect this witch of ever being evil. However, that is precisely why he needed to be suspicious. What if wasn't someone they would usually suspect? What if it was someone who just blended into the background?

He could not find anything amiss in her interview, though, that would suggest she was somehow involved in all of this. He vowed to keep a closer eye on the Arithmancy professor. After all, could you really trust someone who just worked with numbers all day long?

A/N: Couldn't resist a jab at my sis … she's an accountant. Sevfank you know I love ya … and thanks for being such a great Beta!


	27. Chapter 27: A Little Fun With Snape

Power in all its Glory

Chapter 27: A Little Fun With Snape

Snape watched his other self as he billowed around the room. He managed to appear bored and irritated all at the same time. Across from him, the Herbology teacher fidgeted uneasily in her chair. She was nervous, that much was clear. Interestingly he hadn't noticed that the first go around.

During the interview, he had asked many of the same questions as in the previous ones. This time he listened more carefully to her answers.

_No … no detentions._

_Yes … she had students who helped her. Not because they had to but because they wanted to. _

She had looked sheepishly over at Professor Snape at this point, afraid she had offended the Potions master. However, his memory self had not even noticed.

_Who? Neville Longbottom._

_Any exceptional students? _

He again expected the usual answer, Granger, but was shocked, again, at her answer.

_Neville, of course._

He still couldn't accept it.

Snape decided he was right the first time. No information gained from this interview.

As the day wore on, interview after interview, Snape noticed a certain gleam reappear in the headmaster's eyes during first Professor Hooch's interview and then during Professor McGonagall's, and an outright chuckle during that scoundrel Black's interview. Snape watched stone-faced, not happy to be experiencing that humiliation a second time.

It was also interesting to note the confused look on Dumbledore's face during Professor Trelawney's interview. That was how he felt the whole time he was talking to her. He realized, as he watched the scene again, that she really did seem to be talking to someone. He had to wonder if she was really that crazy, drunk, or could she actually talk to the other world? Not that it mattered; nothing relevant could come of it.

He again wondered at Draco Malfoy's behavior, though. Since only the interviews themselves were being watched, Dumbledore could not see the young Slytherin acting so strangely. Snape resolved to talk to Malfoy as soon as he was able. He thought the boy was somehow a key to the whole mess.

****

Hermione was frustrated. She was impatient to look through the information she had gathered. She went to the library and as she predicted it was deserted. However, just as she got started, Neville showed up looking for her and not surprised to find her there. He wanted to talk about their plan and how it was progressing. It was annoying really. How was she supposed to find out who it was doing this if she was stuck here talking to Neville?

Still she couldn't just ignore him.

They chatted for a while and soon it was time to go to supper. Hermione accompanied him to the Great Hall.

As she sat next to her _boyfriend, _she noticed Snape was not in his usual place at the head table.She figured he was still with Dumbledore going through the memories of the interviews.

****

The last interview was finally finished, and Snape knew he could take no more. His eyes were tired from watching all the interviews. His nerves were frayed from trying to find anything he missed the first time. All he wanted was the comfort of his rooms and a glass of firewhiskey. He would process everything tomorrow. It was Sunday. He would rest up from the last few days and then he would attempt to work it all out.

He was surprised to find, however, that he and Dumbledore were not alone when they exited the pensieve. Professor McGonagall and Madam Hooch were both there, and they had looks of anticipation on their faces. Dumbledore did not seem surprised at this, though and Snape again wondered if there were something he was missing.

"Good evening," the headmaster said amicably but Professor McGonagall did not appear to be in the mood for pleasantries.

"Well, Albus?" she asked impatiently. "Which one of us is the winner?"

And in that moment Snape realized what was going on. Minerva was well known for her betting, and he realized what the contest was … who could humiliate him the most. What was worse … the headmaster was in on it.

"I must admit," the old traitor replied. "It was a difficult decision. You were both quite good but in the end I would have to give the prize to Professor Black."

"Black!" they cried in unison.

"But he wasn't in on it," McGonagall pointed out.

"And he wasn't even trying," chimed in Madam Hooch.

"Exactly why," the old man continued, "he was the best."

Unable to take anymore, Snape decided it was time for him to leave. Before he could make his escape Professor Dumbledore stopped him. He ushered the women out before turning back to Snape once more.

"There is one last thing for us to discuss, Severus," he said quietly. "The picture is almost complete. Professor Sprout has found a plant, whose juice reacts to the chemicals in the picture and is at this time speeding up the development. She assures me we will be able to see the picture clearly in approximately twenty-four hours. Perhaps less, if we are lucky."

The headmaster look somewhat pleased with himself at this announcement and clearly he expected the Potions master to share in his sense of accomplishment. Snape, however, was in no mood to indulge him further.

"So what you are telling me then, Albus," he said dangerously, "is that we no longer needed the interviews." He glared at the older wizard as he thought of all the countless hours spent needlessly with other members of the staff. "They were all a waste of my time," he finished accusingly.

"Nonsense, my boy," Dumbledore replied, the twinkle returning to his eyes. "I think we have learned a great deal this evening."

Without another word Snape stormed out of the room before he gave into his sudden urge to hex his employer and damn the consequences.

****

Neville wasn't hungry. He should have been. He was sitting beside his girlfriend, Hermione. Things were going well. Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape were both miserable. So he should have been ecstatic and had quite the appetite. Things were going according to his plan.

Except that Hermione was only pretending to be his girlfriend while she was obviously glancing at the head table looking for Snape. She still cared more for the greasy git than she did for him. But wasn't that part of the plan? To bring Hermione closer to Snape? Neville didn't know anymore. Things had gone perfectly and yet none of it was right. He should have been happier. He had felt such a thrill from the power but looking at Hermione's face he now wondered if it had been worth it.

****

Severus Snape stared into the fire as it crackled, seeming to taunt him. Twenty-four hours. Not enough time to find the culprit who had done all of this. He couldn't believe he had wasted a whole day reliving those horrid interviews. He could have been doing … well anything else really!

But what to do now?

He could look through the files. He had started that of course, but it seemed such a waste of time, and now he no longer had the luxury of time. He had to do something, and it had to be quick.

He also had to tell Hermione. Normally, he would be careful not to arise any suspicion but in less than twenty-four hours it wouldn't matter. The headmaster would have his proof: a picture of Hermione and himself in a most compromising position.

It was definitely past the time for caution. They had to figure out what to do next. It was just after suppertime. She would probably be in the Gryffindor common room.

Snape quickly made up his mind. He had to talk to her, no matter what the risk.


	28. Chapter 28: Time Stand Still

Power in all Its Glory

Chapter 28: Time Stands Still

Hermione was dreaming. Even though everything around her was hazy, she could see that there were many others in the room with her. She floated through an opening in the throng of people who were seated throughout a large field.

She was dreaming, and yet she knew she was dreaming. Although she had been in a room seconds before, she was now outside.

And she was floating.

Hermione was nothing if not logical.

It had to be a dream.

Everyone was dressed nicely. Some in dress robes, others in muggle dress clothes. It was obviously a special occasion. As she realized this, she also realized that she recognized this special occasion.

The people who were dressed up. The layout of the chairs. The few who stood at the front where she was headed and the man at her side.

Her father.

She was at a muggle wedding. And suddenly it became clear that she was the bride.

Her hazy view was caused by the shimmery veil in front of her face.

She was about to get married!

Even knowing it was nothing but a dream, she could not still the panic that threatened to overwhelm her. She tried to stop moving but her legs kept going as if she was no longer in control of her body … of her life.

She looked over at her dad and gave him a pleading look, but he but he merely smiled proudly at her.

No help there.

As they drew closer to the front of the room she realized something else; she had no idea who the groom would be.

She anxiously looked at the man standing in the groom's place. Although he was turned toward her, she was unable to tell who he was. It was as if she was looking at an image of him. It was not clear, and it swirled in on itself and back out again. It reminded her of something …

The man beside the groom smiled happily at them all, a twinkle in his eye. Professor Dumbledore nodded encouragingly at her. She honestly wanted to strike him … and not just him but everyone. Didn't they see that she did not want this?

As they neared the alter, her father floated away, and her groom moved next to her. It was then that his image became clear, and she knew who she was about to marry …

Neville.

She was about to marry Neville Longbottom. She would be Hermione Longbottom. Hermione Jane Longbottom.

He smiled at her. It was not his usual smile but one that somehow seemed more sinister.

Hermione tried to pinch herself. She had to get out of this dream. It was turning into a nightmare. And where she wondered suddenly … was Professor Snape? She had thought he might be the groom.

She searched the room, raising the veil so she could better see her surroundings.

He was there … in the back. Scowling at her. As if she had done something wrong. She tried to yell at him but nothing came out. And then all of a sudden, he was in front of her.

"Miss Granger," he said, his scowl becoming even fiercer. "What do you think you are doing?"

Hermione replied with some choice words. Words that were silent. This was probably a good thing since they were words Hermione did not use often, if ever.

Why could he talk and not her? It did not seem fair, especially since it was her dream.

And then an unexpected thing happened; even more unexpected than everything else that had come before.

Neville started laughing.

At her.

It was cruel and malicious and it was his way of letting her know that she was the one who was duped. Then Professor Dumbledore joined in. He was laughing so hard he had to take off his half-moon glasses to wipe them clean.

And everyone else began to laugh too. Everyone but Snape. He continued to scowl at her as if this was all her fault.

Even her parents were enjoying the joke. She knew then that she had been tricked and everyone had been in on it.

Everyone but Snape.

He would not betray her.

She turned toward him, hoping he would free her from the nightmare she was in. The scowl on his face turned into a smirk. And then inexplicably he was smiling at her … and then laughing at her, shaking his head at her foolishness.

"Such. A. Silly. Little. Girl," he said deliberately enunciating every word. Each syllable a stinging blow to her self-esteem.

Hermione felt mortified as everyone … absolutely everyone … laughed at her.

And then her humiliation turned into anger. A burning, bitter anger that coursed through her and became stronger because she could not express it out loud. It built up and then without warning it exploded.

But it was not aimed at the on lookers. It was not aimed at Professor Dumbledore. Not even Neville was the focus of her pent up anger …

It was Snape who took the brunt of her fury and that anger emanated from her and transferred into him.

His head swelled. His features distorted as his face expanded tremendously.

His head became bigger and bigger until it could not possibly get any larger, and Hermione watched in horror, and a strange satisfaction, as it finally reached its peak.

And then the inevitable thing happened.

Professor Snape's head exploded.

The loud pop woke her up, and Hermione sat up straight wondering where she was and what had happened.

The familiar surroundings of the common room came into focus. The files she had been reading before she fell asleep were discarded at her feet. And then she realized what the sound was that awoke her.

The pop.

Dobby was looking at her. His large eyes swimming with unshed tears. Why did he always look like he was about to cry?

"Miss Hermione, friend of Harry Potter. Dobby is sorry to frighten you, Miss," he said soulfully as he grabbed a poker from the fire.

Hermione acted quickly and was able to disarm him before he could harm himself.

"It is alright, Dobby," she said trying to erase the anxious look on his face. "I was startled, but I am fine now." Except of course that she still had the image of Snape's exploding head in her mind. And she wasn't sure it bothered her as much as it should.

"Dobby has a message for Miss Hermione," he went on excitedly. "Dobby must deliver message."

"Harry sent you? He could have just come down himself!" Hermione was affronted on Dobby's behalf. Had Harry learned nothing from SPEW? It was just pure laziness!

"No, Miss Hermione. The great Harry Potter did not send me," he explained. "It was Professor Snape, Miss. He sent me to give you a message."

Snape? It didn't make sense. Why would Snape send Dobby to give her a message? It was too risky and yet …

"What is it Dobby? What did Professor Snape send you to tell me?"

"He asked me to give you this, Miss Hermione," Dobby said as he held out a small bag. "He told Dobby that Miss should use it now."

And with his package delivered, Dobby disappeared with another loud pop.

Hermione, dream now forgotten, looked excitedly in the bag. She was surprised to find in contained nothing but Floo Powder.

Use it now, Dobby had said. After all this time? The many times she had snuck out of the dorm and into the dungeons? And all this time they could have used Floo Powder? For she had no doubt that Snape wanted her to now use the magical powder to travel to his rooms.

Why did he always have to be so mysterious? And he couldn't make up his mind, could he? 'Be careful Miss Granger.' 'Don't take any risks, Miss Granger.' And yet here he was expecting her to use Floo Powder. They had to be watching the Floo Network, didn't they?

Although she was confused, she knew where to find the answers to her questions.

Snape.

****

Blast! What was taking the girl so long? She should have gotten the Floo Powder hours ago . Although he did tell the house elf to wait until there was no one else around, he was tired of waiting for her.

A noise from his fire place stopped his mutterings, for he had indeed been muttering to himself this whole time. He blamed her of course.

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace, coughing and wiping the soot from her clothes.

Finally, Miss Granger," Snape snapped. "I have been waiting."

Hermione gave him an irritated look. He was already in a temper so there was no sense in commenting that she obviously just got his message. Instead she said what was uppermost in her mind.

"All the times I was out after curfew and risked getting caught and we could have just used Floo Powder?" she began. "What happened to 'it is too dangerous, Miss Granger'? Or 'they are watching the Floo Network, Miss Granger'?"

"It is and they are," he stated evenly.

Although Snape was impatient to get on with why he had summoned her, he knew without any doubt that they would have to have this conversation first.

"Really," she responded heatedly. "And how do you know this?"

"Because, Miss Granger," he said moving toward her, his patience at an end. "I am the one they have watching it. And before you say what you are thinking, and just so we could finally get on with this," he added sarcastically. "If I had let you come here by Floo, and the headmaster had checked then he would have suspected something. If you had gotten caught out after curfew, there could have been any number of reasons why … so could we please move on? We are running out of time."

This last bit got Hermione's attention.

"Why? What do you mean?"

"The headmaster informed me earlier today that the picture would be clear in less than twenty-four hours … nineteen now," he added for emphasis.

"Why did you wait so long to contact me?" Hermione started pacing the room. "What are we going to do? We have to figure this out."

He reached out and grabbed her arm halting her pointless journey.

"I have some ideas," he said. "Of course I had plenty of time to think about it while I waited for you to finally show up."

She again ignored this comment.

"I am going to do what I should have done a long time ago. I am going to talk to the only other person who was there when we were knocked out."

"Malfoy."

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. He must know something. I will talk to him and if he doesn't tell me what I need to know I will use Legilimency on him."

Her eyes widened at this. Using Legilimency on a student was definitely not allowed unless it was approved by Professor Dumbledore.

"What can I do? I have to do something."

"Just act as normal as possible. Do not draw attention to yourself."

Hermione thought of everything that had happened over the last few days; her fall at dinner, punching Pansy, kissing Neville in the library …

"It is a little late for that," she commented.

"Now would be a good time to start keeping a low profile."

She looked up into his face. "I want to help. I need to do something. When they find out what is on that picture we will both be …"

"Please just trust me, Hermione," he interrupted her. "I will take care of this."

His right hand reached up and touched the side of her face. He looked deeply in her eyes.

"I want you to realize that it is unlikely that we will find out who is doing this before the picture is clear. We only have nineteen hours, and we have to sleep sometime."

Hermione knew he was right but it was hard for her to care at that moment since his thumb was gently stroking her cheek.

"I don't want you to worry," he continued. "No matter what happens, I will take care of it."

"Severus," she whispered, amazed by the look of tenderness on his face. This was a side of Snape that no one ever saw.

"I won't let anything happen to you," he promised as he brought his lips to hers.

His kiss was soft and achingly sweet. Hermione responded, touching his face lovingly. She wished the moment would never end; that they could just forget about everyone and everything else.

Seconds later he pulled away, leaving her feeling both joyful that he obviously cared for her and yet sad that they may never be together again.

"Now go back and _try_ to act normally," he said with a little smirk as he guided her toward the fireplace.

"But I want to help …" she said knowing it was useless to argue with him.

As she reached the fireplace she made her decision. There was something she could do. She could talk to one of the other people who had been acting strangely. There was no way she was just going to calmly go back to her room.

So she smiled at him demurely as he handed her the bag of Floo Powder that she had unknowingly dropped.

Hermione turned to leave, throwing the powder into the fireplace as she stepped in and said her destination quietly but distinctly.

"Professor Trelawney's quarters."


	29. Chapter 29: Midnight Tea

Power In All Its Glory:

Chapter 29: Midnight Tea

Sibyll Trelawney was quietly meditating when her fireplace blazed bright green. She did not seem surprised, almost as if she knew it was going to happen. If she was startled by the bushy haired young woman who stepped out of the flame she did not show it.

"Miss Granger," she said gesturing for the girl to come further into the room.

Hermione hesitated.

"Professor," she began, uncertainly. "I just thought I would stop in to …"

As the teacher looked at her expectantly, Hermione realized she had no idea what to say. She had definitely not thought this through.

As Hermione struggled to find a reason for her late night visit, the Divination Professor took over the conversation.

"Of course Miss Granger, I am aware of why you are here," she said as she smiled knowingly.

This surprised the young Gryffindor. "You do?" she stammered.

"Why of course," Professor Trelawney replied, once again summoning her further into the room. "You think no one notices but you must remember that I can see all that is occurring."

Hermione had her doubts. But still, what if she did know why she was there …

"You are thinking of him. You are wondering why you did not see it before. Nothing is the way you expected it to be." The professor's voice took on a dreamy quality and if not for the words she spoke, Hermione would not have been sure she was even talking to her.

"He now seems more approachable, less demanding, even tender at times," she continued in a whisper. Then her eyes focused on the young girl before her.

"However, I must warn you, Miss Granger. Everything is already in motion. You cannot change what will be, and it will not be long before everyone will know."

Hermione was confused. Did the professor know anything? She seemed almost territorial, like Hermione was trying to take something from her. But that was ridiculous. Obviously, Professor Trelawney had no interest in Snape. Just like there was no way she could know anything, Hermione decided.

"Really," she challenged the older witch. "How will everyone know, Professor?"

Professor Trelawney looked surprised by the younger girl's question.

"Why, the picture of course, Miss Granger. It will soon be clear, and it will be obvious to everyone."

Hermione's mouth dropped open in astonishment. How could she know about the picture? And what else did she know?

"You know about the picture?" she questioned. "And that it will be clear in less than nineteen hours?"

"Did you say nineteen hours?" It was the seer's turn to be surprised.

"No matter," she continued. "It is better for everyone to know."

Hermione could not share in her enthusiasm. She shuddered to think what would happen once everyone _knew_.

Professor Trelawney could obviously sense the other woman's distress.

"Do not worry, Miss Granger," she stated, trying to reassure her. "It will all work out. Trust me on this."

"Really?" Hermione was starting to lose her patience with the older witch. She knew something but what? And why did she have to be so vague?

"Then tell me Professor, because I don't understand. How do you know that everything will work out fine? How can you be so certain that the picture will be clear and yet it will be fine when it is obvious that it cannot be fine."

"I am not surprised that you cannot see, Miss Granger," she said with a condescending smile. "If you had only stayed in Divination class …"

Sibyll Trelawney leaned in toward the young girl as if to share a great secret.

"The reason I know all of this, Miss Granger," she replied, "is that I have seen it."

And she held out the small cup and saucer in her hand. Hermione noticed then that it was empty except for the last dregs of tea leaves in the bottom.

****

Severus Snape paced back and forth in his bedroom. Normally his cloak would billow behind him as he walked, but since he was in his bed clothes it was somewhat less impressive. Not that it mattered. His thoughts were elsewhere, driven by a sense of urgency.

He needed to talk to Draco Malfoy. He felt certain the boy knew something, and he was determined to find out what it was. And he didn't want to wait until tomorrow. They had already lost so much time.

In fact, he had actually made it as far as the Slytherin dormitory before he had turned back around. It was after midnight. He couldn't very well storm into the young wizard's room at this time of night. He would _have_ to wait until tomorrow.

And so he paced. Perhaps, he thought, if he exhausted his body, his mind would follow … or at least slow down long enough for him to fall asleep. He would need all his wits about him tomorrow when he faced Malfoy …

And eventually Dumbledore. The Potions master let out a deep sigh.

Everything was about to change.


	30. Chapter 30: Questionable Behavior

Power in All Its Glory:

Chapter 30: Questionable Behavior

Professor Snape gulped his coffee and stabbed his eggs as he contemplated his dismal morning so far.

Nothing had gone right. He'd barely slept, and when he did sleep he had trouble waking. The result being that Mr. Malfoy had already gone to breakfast when he attempted to speak to him.

He momentarily interrupted his thoughts, and his assault on his breakfast, to glower at those unfortunate students who happened to be looking up at that very moment. He noticed Hermione was not with her usual group and wondered irritably where she was and what she was getting into.

"Good morning, Severus."

He directed his moody stare at the Deputy Headmistress. The memory of her latest bet fresh in his mind.

"Oh, get over it already. It was just a bit of fun. Do you have to always be so broody and dark?" she admonished him. "Although, I must admit I have always liked that quality in you … and that speech you give to the first-years, mmm. .."

He returned to desecrating his eggs, as if to punish them for someone else's cheekiness.

Harry watched Professor Snape and wondered at his foul mood. Although it was not unusual for Snape to be horrible to everyone, he seemed almost desperate in his anger. And this reminded him of someone else …

"Ron, have you seen Hermione this morning?"

"I think she was in the common room, studying of course," Ron replied, between mouthfuls of sausages.

"She doesn't usually miss breakfast, though. Not even to study. 'Most important meal of the day', and all that."

"Yeah, it is strange, mate."

"I know something is going on with her, Ron. And I am determined to find out what it is."

"While you're at it, you might just check on her _boyfriend, _too."

"Why? What do you mean?"

"Neville was up before dawn. I saw him sneaking out. Getting up early on a Sunday morning. It ain't normal, I tell you."

Harry did not look surprised by this information. "I wonder what _he's _up to?"

*****

Neville ground the blood red petals of the poppy flower. Soon it would be all over. And still they would not know it was him.

It was ironic that the picture actually bore his signature … in a way. There were very few who knew Herbology as well as he did. He was able to find several plants that used together mimicked a charm. And they had easily believed it was a charm … something he was _not_ very good at.

Only Professor Sprout had been able to figure it out.

Of course, Professor Snape, being a Potions master should have realized it, as well as found the plant that counteracted the effects of the picture. Neville had actually been surprised when Snape hadn't come up with the answer. The only conclusions he could reach were that either Professor Dumbledore had not let him see the picture for any length of time, or Snape did not want the picture displayed.

Not that it would have mattered. Even if Snape had figured it out, he would not have believed Neville capable. They all underestimated him. Snape, Dumbledore, his grandmother, even Hermione.

Except for Professor Sprout. She believed in him. When they had used up all their stores of ground poppy flower and needed more, she had asked _him _ to come in early and help. He knew exactly where to find the plant and what to look for.

It was ironic that Professor Sprout, the one person who believed in his abilities enough to have recognized this as his work, was the one person who would not believe him capable of hurting anyone. After years of being bullied, dismissed, and demoralized, however, he found he was quite capable of hurting those who had hurt him.

_But what about Hermione? _

He ignored the voice in his head. Look what being a nice guy had gotten him so far!

"Thank you again, Neville," Professor Sprout said, walking into the greenroom and smiling at her favorite pupil. "I appreciate you getting up early on a Sunday morning. As you know, those plants have to be picked right at sunrise or they lose their potency. And it would have taken me all day to grind them up."

"I am glad I could help, Professor Sprout."

"The headmaster will be pleased. He will have results even sooner than he expected," she added.

"What is it for, Professor?" Neville asked, innocently.

"Nothing for you to bother about, my boy. Just something for Professor Dumbledore."

Neville nodded absently.

It would be all over soon. He found he was actually somewhat relieved. Trying to be evil all the time was exhausting … and he was thinking of Hermione.

He really didn't want to hurt her any further.

*****

Hermione rubbed her temple, trying to push back the terrible headache she could feel coming on. She knew she needed to take better care of herself. She had not slept well, and she had skipped breakfast. Still, she needed to look over the files, so it had been necessary. Something was nagging at her. It was there on the edge of her brain, but it was just out of her reach. She felt positive it was something from those files, and she was determined to find it.

*****

Draco slowly walked toward Professor Snape's office. Why had he summoned him on a Sunday morning? He knew something was going on, but what? One thing was for sure, he would have to keep his guard up. He didn't trust Snape at all.

He reached the office and knocked on the door. It opened almost immediately.

"Come in, Mr. Malfoy." With a feeling of impending doom, Draco crossed the threshold.

"You are no doubt wondering why I have summoned you this morning," Professor Snape said, once Draco had been seated across from him. "I want to discuss your recent behavior. As your Head of House, and as a personal favor to your father, I have been keeping an eye on you, and I am quite concerned."

"I am not sure what you are referring to, sir."

"As an example, Mr. Malfoy, the other day during staff interviews you were loitering in the hallways. It was a beautiful day, and most of your peers were out enjoying their freedom … but not you Mr. Malfoy."

"I was instructed to give a message to Professor Trelawney, sir," Draco responded without hesitation. Living in the Malfoy household you had to be quick on your feet to survive.

"Really?" He could tell by the way he drew out the word that Snape was skeptical.

"Yes, sir." He put as much innocence as he could into his voice. Not that it would fool Snape.

"From whom?"

"Professor McGonagall."

Snape narrowed his eyes. The boy was lying, and they both knew it. They both also knew that Snape would not check. There was a reason Draco used the Deputy Headmistresses name. Snape had been obviously avoiding her lately.

Not surprisingly, Snape moved on …

"Your name has been linked with Miss Granger, more and more …"

He was fishing, and Draco knew it. He was just not sure what Snape was looking for. Something was obviously going on and if the Potions master hadn't interrupted him and Granger that day, then Draco was sure she would have told him more. He thought about how Professor Snape had reacted …

"Well? I do not have all day."

"I am sorry Professor, but was that a question?"

"Why, Mr. Malfoy," he said, darkly, "I want you to explain to me why this is occurring."

"Well, sir…I think I am beginning to fancy her. She really is quite nice … for a Mudblood."

There was a second there when Snape's eyes had turned thunderous. It was so quick; he thought he could have imagined it.

_Interesting!_

Snape appeared really aggravated then. He obviously was not getting what he wanted. It was no surprise to Draco then when the spell came.

"Legilimens!"

Draco was no stranger to the spell. His father used it often. He was also the one who taught Draco to block it quite well.

The young wizard let Snape see what he wanted him to see. He was careful not to let him see anything about …

"About what? Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked, as Draco felt him retreating from his mind.

Best way to avoid a question was with another question. Another Malfoy family trait.

"Excuse me, Professor … isn't it against school rules to use Legilimency on a student?"

"I am in the middle of an investigation, Mr. Malfoy and I will use whatever means necessary to find out what I need. Not that it is any of your concern, but this has all been sanctioned by the headmaster."

They both knew he was lying … and that Draco would not be checking.

The score was even so far.

"Mr. Malfoy," Snape said, irritably, a hint of desperation in his voice. "We do not have time for this. Time is almost up."

"I don't understand. What do you mean?" Draco grew uneasy. What was he talking about?

"Tell me what you remember about the night of the detention."

"Why?"

"Just answer my questions!" Snape was livid now, and Draco decided it would be best to tell him the truth. This time.

"Nothing … I remember having detention, and that is all."

"Did you black out? Lose consciousness?"

"Yes, sir. I did." He again decided to answer truthfully.

"And where were you when you woke up?"

Not a chance!

"In my dormitory, sir."

"Fine," Snape replied. "That is all for now, Mr. Malfoy, but I will be watching your every move."

Malfoy kept his guard up until he was safely in his room. He had to talk to Sibyll. Something was up, and if Snape's questions were any indication, they were running out of time.


	31. Chapter 31: Questions and Answers

Power in All Its Glory:

Chapter 31: Questions and Answers

The first thing Harry noticed when he entered the Gryffindor common room was that it appeared to be empty. Not that he expected to find a lot of students there early on a Sunday morning but he did expect to find one …

As he drew closer, he saw her bushy hair; Hermione was sitting there resting her head on the arm of the couch. She looked like she was asleep. Had she been up all night studying? It would not have been the first time, but something was not right.

Hermione raised her head, and stared at him with bleary eyes.

"Hey, Harry."

She looked exhausted, and he noticed it was still there … that hint of desperation.

"Hey, Mione." He wasn't sure how to say what he was thinking, without her going off on him. "You missed breakfast."

"Not hungry," she mumbled.

He nodded at her and took a deep breath. How was it that he had faced Dementors, Inferi, and even Voldemort himself, but he was afraid of invoking the wrath of a teenage girl who had little to no sleep? There was no getting around it. He might as well get it over with.

"What's going on, Hermione?"

"Nothing, Harry." The smile she gave him was weak and unconvincing.

"I am not stupid, you know," he said rather irritably. "I know something is going on. What aren't you telling me?"

"Just leave it Harry," she said wearily. "Please."

"I am just worried about you."

"I can take care of myself, you know." She seemed to have finally reached the breaking point. "Why does everyone keep forgetting that?"

"I see you have been doing a bang up job so far."

"Just mind your own business, Harry," she said, gathering her books together.

"Honestly, Hermione. I am just tired of all this secrecy. I understand that you want me to stay out of it, but I can't when I see what you are doing to yourself!"

She ignored him and continued gathering her stuff.

Obviously, she was planning to just walk out again. Harry realized he was losing his opportunity, and he grabbed her arm to stop her.

"What happened in that detention, Hermione?"

"I don't know what you mean," she replied, pulling her arm away angrily.

"Since that day, everyone in that detention has been acting strangely. Are you trying to tell me it is just a coincidence?"

She ignored him and started to walk away.

"First you and Snape, then Draco and Neville … I want to know what …"

She turned and the look on her face stopped him.

"Harry, you are confused," Hermione said, correcting him. "Snape and Draco were the only ones there with me. Neville wasn't there at all."

"Of course he was." Although, he could tell he had her attention now, he wondered what she was playing at.

"I was there, Harry. You were not. And Neville was not. Don't you think I would know? Snape only gave Draco and me detention that day."

"I was surprised that Neville was there, but that doesn't change the fact that he was, indeed, there," he said, stubbornly.

"Why do you say that?" she asked softly.

"Because he was." How much clearer could he be?

"What is it that you are not telling me, Harry?"

Harry looked down. He had hoped he could have avoided telling her how he knew … obviously not.

"You need to first understand that I was worried about you, Mione. Detention with Snape and Malfoy. I just don't trust those two," he added angrily.

"Harry? What did you do?"

"I used the Marauder 's Map. You have to understand, Hermione," he said. "I just wanted to make sure you were all right. I watched you, Snape, and Malfoy … and then I realized that Neville was there in the room with you."

"You're positive?"

"Yeah, Hermione I am. I actually planned to go down there, but I couldn't find my invisibility cloak anywhere, although I did find it later." He watched her closely, worried that she was going to hex him, when she suddenly brightened up considerably.

"Harry!" she exclaimed. "That's it!" She reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you so much. You are a good friend, Harry."

"I still don't understand …" Harry began, but she had already left the room.

And he still had no idea what had happened.

****

Draco made his way to Trelawney's rooms. He was past caring if he got caught. Well, he did hide from Filch. He wasn't completely gone.

She looked at him in surprise before reaching out and pulling him into the room.

"Draco," she said breathlessly. "I am so glad to see you."

"I have news, Sibyll. Something is going to happen … something important. I am not sure what it is but I know it is something."

"The picture. It will be clear soon."

"How do you know that?" he questioned. Could she really see?

"Hermione Granger. She told me."

He was definitely surprised by this revelation.

"Really? And when did you see her?"

"Last night … I think it was around midnight."

He was sure she was telling him the truth, and she seemed to be sober so …

"What else did she say?"

"I am not sure … We talked about you, mostly."

That really confused him.

"What did you tell her?"

"Nothing, of course."

He decided to move on. "Well, what are we going to do? We have to do something if that picture will be clear soon."

"I am not sure what we can do."

He thought about the time Umbridge had fired the Divination Professor. He could still remember the scene in the hall with her and Professor McGonagall. She had been broken by the thought of leaving. He could not let that happen again.

"I will not let you get sacked. I will go to Dumbledore and explain that it was all my fault."

"Draco," she said, shaking her head sadly. "You cannot do that. Your father …"

"Don't worry about that. I will take care of everything."

"But Draco," she said hesitantly. "There is something I need to tell you …"

"Sibyll." He put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "I will not let anything happen to you. Trust me."

"I do trust you, but ..."

Ignoring her feeble protest, he then kissed her gently on the lips and rushed out the door.

Trelawney watched him go. She really should have told him about that night.

She _had_ found him … but nothing had happened between them.

******

Snape threw the book he was holding across the room. He had found out nothing. Oh, the boy was hiding something but unfortunately his father had taught him well. Time was running out. They now had less than six hours to go.

He could not put it off any longer. In a few short hours Dumbledore would know the truth anyway. He could not let Hermione get expelled. He had to protect her and there was only one way for him to do that …

He had to go see Professor Dumbledore.


	32. Chapter 32: A Little Fun with Neville

A/n: I realize it has been _forever_ since I updated this story. The good news is that it is finished. I will be posting at least weekly. I appreciate all of those who have waited patiently and even those waiting not so patiently. It is fitting that I have finished this story on this day. It is February 21st- Alan Rickman's birthday. I first wrote and posted Birthday Wishes on his birthday ... 5 years ago. Wow... it really had taken me a long time to finish this! Thanks to my Beta, Sevfank! You are awesome.

Power in All Its Glory

Chapter 32: A Little Fun with Neville

Hermione rushed through the halls of Hogwarts, the files once again reduced and safely in her pockets. As she continued her journey, she realized she was getting a lot of attention from the students around her. She was so happy that, at times, she actually laughed out loud. She knew who it was! Things were starting to fall into place. How could she have not seen it sooner? She had to get to Snape and tell him …

He would not believe her. She knew it with a certainty. There was no way he would believe Neville had the ability to do this.

Hermione suddenly stopped. Other students in the hallway had to move around her so as not to run into her. A far worse possibility had entered her mind. What if he did believe her?

He would kill Neville. Painfully.

She couldn't let that happen.

Not that Neville didn't deserve the wrath of Snape. After all, didn't she have the same desire to hurt her fellow Gryffindor?

She had thought they were friends and yet, he did this to her. Memories flooded back to her as she stood there, now oblivious to the others around her. The way she had ended up in the Room of Requirement…_practically naked. _How she had not wanted to involve Neville and yet he had been so willing to help her. Oh, how he must have enjoyed it when she had asked him to pretend he was her boyfriend. He knew all along what was going on. He had devised the whole plan!

She had even kissed him …

Hermione's happiness quickly turned to anger. No, she would not go to Snape. She would take care of this herself.

And Neville's survival was not yet a certainty. His life could still be taken away. Painfully.

*****

Sibyll Trelawney consulted every medium she knew to find the answers she was seeking: tea leaves, crystal ball, Tarot cards…

Nothing. Even her Inner Eye was blocked. All of this anxiety was impeding her gift, she concluded.

What was she going to do? She could not let Draco go to the headmaster. He would confess to something he did not even do. He would get expelled. His father would be furious.

She could not let that happen.

She had to go to the headmaster and explain everything.

But first, perhaps just a bit of sherry …

*****

The library was quiet. That, in itself, was normal for a Sunday morning. What was unusual was that Neville was there. He studied, of course. He had to if he wanted to pass his classes. He certainly did not want to listen to his grandmother tell him how worthless he was. It was just that he did not study as much as some … well, Hermione in particular.

Of course, he was not there to study this morning. The book he had with him was for appearances only.

He was actually hoping to see Hermione. He had been to the dorm, the Gryffindor common room, and the dining hall. She was at none of those places. The library had been the next logical choice.

He wasn't sure why he needed to see her so much. He had mixed feelings. On the one hand, he relished the power he had achieved, but on the other … what price had to be paid?

What price did Hermione have to pay?

So what was his plan? Confess all to her? Not likely! He valued his life after all, and she scared him a bit more than Snape.

As he contemplated this, a dark shadow fell over the book he was _not_ actually reading. His head snapped up in surprise.

"H … H … Hermione?" He stuttered nervously.

"Neville," she said, smiling sweetly at him. "I must say I am surprised to find you in the library on a Sunday morning."

"Are you here working on Snape's Potions essay?" he asked hopefully. There was just something … he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Something just wasn't right.

"Actually, Neville," she said, sitting down in the chair next to him. "I am here looking for you."

He tried to hide the alarm he felt at her words. Definitely, not right.

She grabbed his hand that was lying on the table and squeezed affectionately. "I just wanted to thank you, Neville, for everything you have done."

"Hermione, really. It was nothing …"

"You have been a true friend, Neville. No matter what happens, I know you will always be there to help me."

He nodded weakly at her. He wasn't sure what to say.

"The one thing I know for certain," she continued, "is that you would never pretend to be my friend, pretend to care about me, while all the time, stabbing me in the back."

"Of course not …"

"In fact, it is a comfort to know that you would never stoop to knocking me out and placing me in a compromising situation, just to feed some sick need for power and revenge. Would you, Neville dear?"

And although she was still smiling at him, he knew without a doubt that she was aware of everything he had done. Well, maybe not everything, but enough. Enough to make him fear for his life.

"Hermione …"

"Yes, my dear boyfriend?" The endearment was said through gritted teeth, and he knew the time for sweetness was at an end.

"I never meant to hurt you, Hermione."

"Then that's all right, isn't it? As long as you didn't mean to hurt me, I guess all is forgiven."

The guilt and frustration was too much. Yes, he had hurt her, but what about all the pain he had been through?

"You don't understand! How could you? I am sorry for the pain, the humiliation, the frustration you have had to bear for the last few weeks, but try living it! Try dealing with it every day for the past seven years!" He knew he was shouting but he didn't care. As soon as his tirade began, Hermione had waved her wand.

"Muffliato!"

"So that makes it alright, then?"

"Yeah, maybe it does."

"So, if someone was constantly overlooked, underestimated, and humiliated … if everyone … students, teachers, your own family didn't believe in you … if, in fact, a person was powerless to stop it all, that would be reason enough? They would be justified in taking what power they could, in hurting others who had done them no harm because they had been mistreated and misunderstood. Is that what you're telling me, Neville Longbottom?"

"I am," he said, with more confidence than he felt.

"And if that person used his power in a career that gave him the opportunity to put others down … would he be justified because of how he was brought up? Because of how he was treated when he was in school?"

Neville opened his mouth to reply and then promptly shut it again. He was caught, and he knew it. They were no longer talking about him. She was comparing him to Snape.

"I am nothing like him," he replied stubbornly.

"No, I guess not," she agreed. "He has put his life on the line for years, spying on the Dark Lord. That takes courage and selflessness."

Neville lowered his head. He couldn't face her when she looked at him like that.

Hermione sighed and put her hand on his arm. "But Neville, you could be like that. I have seen you when you stand up for what you believe in. You have it in you to be a great, courageous man."

"Really?" He looked at her doubtfully.

"Yes, but you have to believe in yourself."

He looked at her with mixed feelings. He was glad to have everything in the open, but worried about what she would do next.

"Come on," she said, pulling him up by the arm. "I know a way you can prove it."


	33. Chapter 33: True Confessions

Power in All Its Glory

Chapter 33: True Confessions

Professor Snape hesitated before the stairway to Dumbledore's office. He was surprised to see it open, almost as if the headmaster was waiting for him. Although Dumbledore often had a freakish way of knowing what went on at Hogwarts, Snape was fairly sure that what he was about to tell him would come as a bit of a surprise.

Even with all the preparing he had done this morning, knowing he could do little else, he went through what he was going to say once more.

The picture would be clear in a few hours and then Dumbledore would see them both in a most compromising position. At least this way, he would have some control. He thought he could convince Albus to show some mercy, to let Hermione graduate … at least he hoped that he could.

Snape had to convince him. He could not let her down. With this thought pushing him forward, he stepped onto the moving stairway.

The door opened at the top, and Professor Dumbledore stood as Snape stepped into the room.

"Ah, Severus, my boy," he said smiling. "Just in time. Please, come in and join us."

Snape glared at him. Damn the man! He had been about to speak but was thrown by the professor's greeting. Join us? Was he really daft? Or had he been talking to his portraits again? No matter.

"Headmaster," he began determinedly. "There is something I wish to discuss with you."

"I do agree there is much to talk about."

"Sir. If I may." He moved closer, placing both hands on the large desk as he leaned towards the elder wizard. "I know that you have put your trust in me. Not just during this investigation, but on many other occasions. I have always appreciated your confidence in me but in this instance, I am afraid … I have let you down."

"Severus …"

"Let me finish, Albus." At the other man's nod, he continued. "The investigation is a sham. This whole thing was invented … but at this point, even that is irrelevant."

The headmaster again looked as if he wanted to interrupt, but Snape quieted him with a glance.

"What I am trying to tell you, Albus, is that … I am in love with Miss Granger."

Even the headmaster looked a little surprised at this. But, he could not be any more surprised than Snape himself. It was not at all what he had rehearsed in his head. Although, when it came down to it, he supposed that it was what he most wanted him to know.

"None of this is her fault." He paused, trying to regain his composure. Then he said, louder and stronger, "If you are going to blame anyone, Headmaster, then blame …"

"No! Do not listen to him!"

They both turned in surprised to see Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway.

Draco looked at him with contempt, which took the Potions master by surprise.

_What the hell?_

"It is not her fault. You cannot blame her for this."

Isn't that what he had just said? Was the boy's hearing gone? And why would he care about Hermione anyway? And since when did he put _anyone_ before himself? Then Snape remembered something … something that had been just out of reach when he had entered Draco's mind. He was protecting someone, but whom?

"I will not let you ruin her life, Snape."

"Professor Snape, Draco," Dumbledore reminded him.

"Headmaster," the young wizard continued. "This is all, my fault."

"Really?" Professor Dumbledore did not look convinced.

"No!"

The voice was soft, but it captured everyone's attention. Professor Trelawney drifted nervously into the room.

She lifted her chin up and seemed to gain some confidence as she moved closer. All eyes were on her, wondering what she was going to say next.

"Headmaster," she said hoarsely. "Draco is not to blame."

"Sibyll," Draco said, pulling her away from the others. "You don't have to do this. I can take care of it."

Snape looked from one to the other, his mouth slightly ajar in surprise. This was definitely not going as he had planned. What the hell was going on?

And then they all started talking at once.

Professor Dumbledore held up his hand for silence. The room went quiet, and all eyes were once again on the headmaster.

"I am afraid," he explained quietly, looking at them all over his half-moon glasses, "that I cannot accept any of your confessions. You see, the person responsible has already confessed." He motioned toward the other side of the room where a person, partly concealed by darkness, quietly sat.

Hermione.

"I already told you, Miss Granger is not to blame," Snape snapped. There was no way he was going to let her take responsibility for this.

"Severus …" the headmaster began, but was interrupted by the person sitting on the other side of Hermione.

"I did it. All of it." Neville stood up and moved into the light.

All the other confessors in the room stared at the young Gryffindor. Snape was the only one who voiced what they were all thinking.

"Impossible! This is ridiculous!"

"I believe that this is the very thing that has driven Mr. Longbottom to such extreme measures … his talent is not taken seriously."

"What tal … " Snape's comment was quickly squelched by a look from the headmaster.

"Please continue, Mr. Longbottom."

"I set this all up. I wanted to hurt Professor Snape and Malfoy for the way they treated me. I didn't mean to hurt you, Hermione, or Professor Trelawney. I let the power get to me. It was exhilarating. I'd never felt anything like it before, but it became too much." He bowed his head in shame. "I let it consume me until everything was out of control. I am sorry, everyone." This last was said in a whisper.

Snape glared at the boy. Could it be true? Could Neville Longbottom have orchestrated this whole affair? All by himself? It did not seem likely.

Then Snape had another thought. Longbottom was a Gryffindor. Could the boy have made up his confession just to save Hermione? He was fairly certain the young wizard had some feelings for her.

"Are you certain, Albus?" He needed some assurances that this, all of it, was finally at an end.

Dumbledore seemed to understand. He held up something in his hand and Snape recognized it as the dreaded photograph.

"He knew what was on it, even before it appeared," he explained simply. "And he was able to describe how he made it, and how to undo it."

The older wizard held out the photograph to Snape.

His eyebrows rose in surprise at the image before him.

The picture showed Professor Trelawney, asleep, cuddled up to a likewise sleeping Draco Malfoy. His pale muscular body in distinct contrast to the pink tutu he was wearing.

Snape handed the picture to the young wizard next to him. Draco looked at it in disgust before handing it off to Professor Trelawney. She gazed at it fondly with a dreamy smile on her face. Professor Dumbledore took the picture from her as he addressed them all.

"Now that we have this all cleared up …" He motioned toward the door, clearly dismissing everyone.

"Wait," Snape held up his hand. "Is that it? Surely, Headmaster, the boy should be punished, after all the anguish he has put everyone through." The Potions master was thinking of Hermione. In fact, he was surprised that she hadn't hexed her fellow Gryffindor, before now.

"Mr. Longbottom and I have already discussed his punishment, Professor Snape, but I can tell you that he will be allowed to graduate with his classmates.

As Snape started to argue, the elder wizard continued.

"After all, if we were to start expelling students, we would most likely not stop at one. And then there is the matter of the staff …" He let that hang in the air and then said with a twinkle in his eye, "Everyone deserves a second chance. Don't you agree, Severus?"

Snape did not answer. He definitely was not satisfied, but he knew that they had been fortunate. He had to accept the headmaster's decision, for Hermione's sake.

As the others hurriedly left the room, obviously worried that Dumbledore would change his mind, Snape lingered. He was in no hurry to leave. Now that the danger was over, one thought had returned.

Had he really made that announcement to several people, including Hermione? The words seemed to ring loud in his memory …

"_I am in love with Miss Granger." _


	34. Chapter 34: Time to Face the Music

Power in All its Glory

Chapter 34: Time to Face the Music

The office was once again quiet. Everyone but Professor Snape and the headmaster had left.

Hermione had not even looked at him as she walked by, and he wondered what she was thinking. He was not a coward. He would talk to her, but first he had to settle things with Professor Dumbledore.

"Headmaster," he began solemnly. "Let me explain …"

"There is really no need, Severus," he replied. "As you stated so eloquently earlier, I do trust you. And I trust Miss Granger. In fact, I think you both complement each other perfectly. A sort of balance, if you will."

Snape was surprised by his employer's speech. It was definitely not what he had expected. Certainly, he was not saying that he approved, was he?

"However, and on this point, I am afraid, I must insist," Dumbledore continued, "you must keep your relationship with Miss Granger professional until she graduates."

"Of course, Headmaster."

"Allowing, of course, a moment for you to explain yourself to her."

"Thank you, sir," he replied, turning to leave before the elder wizard could change his mind.

"Oh, and Severus …"

Snape turned around, even more nervous when he saw the twinkle in the headmaster's eyes.

"You do deserve to be happy, so please don't let … well … _you …_ get in your way."

*************

Hermione looked behind her at the stairs to the headmaster's office. Snape had obviously stayed behind. Her mind was in chaos from his earlier declaration.

He was in love with her.

Of course, now everyone would know. Although, maybe not. She didn't think those in the room wanted their own secrets divulged. Trelawney and Draco Malfoy? Really? Who would have guessed?

Not that she cared if everyone knew. The most important thing was that Severus loved her, and she loved him. Now she just had to tell him. Although she had professed her love before … she wanted him to know that it was not just a school girl crush. She really loved him.

"Even though I screwed everything up," Neville said. "I think it will all work out, Hermione."

"You just got lucky, Neville," she replied. She was not yet ready to completely forgive him.

"I know," he said with a shy smile. Then, indicating the couple in front of them, he added, "It is actually surprising that it worked out the way it did. I could not have anticipated _that_ happening."

His thoughts seemed to mirror her own, as they watched the Divination professor and Draco Malfoy walking silently besides each other.

"Do you think Professor Snape will hurt me?" he asked at last, and Hermione knew that this was upmost in his mind.

She thought about letting him suffer …

"No, Neville I don't." She looked over at him. "I think he will have enough to occupy his mind. And after all, as you have said, it will all work out … in his favor." She said the last bit with a smirk.

"I am surprised you aren't going to wait for him."

"There's really no need. Professor Snape will find me … when he is ready. Of this, I have no doubt."

****

Draco walked beside Professor Trelawney in silence. She had not said anything to him, and he wondered what she was thinking. He was happy about how things had worked out. Of course, he would never have guessed Longbottom for the culprit. The thing he had worried about the most, besides Professor Dumbledore, was Snape. He thought the Potions professor would tell his dad about Sibyll. Now, he knew he had nothing to worry about. Even with the headmaster's blessing, it would not be good for others to know Professor Snape was in love with a student. Not good at all. And that would be all he needed to ensure his Head of House's silence.

It had actually worked out quite well. Now all he needed was to talk to Sibyll. He looked over at her, and smiled to himself. She still seemed to be in her own little world.

****

The hallway was empty when Snape left the headmaster's office. He needed to talk to Hermione but suddenly found that he was nervous. She already knew how he felt, thanks to his spontaneous utterance. He, however, did not know how she felt. He thought she cared for him but he wasn't completely sure. Of course she had already said she loved him … but that was just a school girl crush. Over the last few days they had really gotten to know each other better. Did she love him now? Truly? He knew he had to find out. And although he was not usually one to cower, he had to admit that he was anxious.

****

Professor Dumbledore sat back in his chair and put his hands together in thought. Even he had been surprised by the day's disclosures. But in the end it had all worked out for the best. He knew this would actually help the young Longbottom make better choices in the future. He was no longer worried he would turn toward the Dark Arts.

He had been honest with Severus. He thought that the Potion's professor and Miss Granger would do well together. She would be able to balance out Severus's usual negativity.

As for the Sibyll and young Malfoy. Well, he didn't know what to think about that. He smiled to himself.

Sometimes things just had a way of working out.


	35. Chapter 35: Teacher's Pet

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I am sorry about the wait. :)

Power in All its Glory

Chapter 35: Teacher's Pet

Hermione's optimism dwindled somewhat when she didn't hear from Professor Snape at all on Sunday. She trudged through classes Monday worrying about whether he had changed his mind. Really, it was just like him to make her wait!

But she could not still the voice in her head that said maybe he had, in fact, decided she was not worth the effort. After all, wasn't she disrupting his solitary lifestyle?

She had decided to confide in Harry. She really didn't want him to find out from someone else. He had listened to her without interruption for the most part. Of course, she had watered down the parts involving her and Professor Snape. No need to tell him everything! She did admit her feelings about Snape to him.

She also told him about the scene in Professor Dumbledore's office.

He hadn't been surprised about Neville. He had already suspected something due to the discussion they had early Sunday morning.

But he had been shocked when she told him about Draco and Trelawney. He kept shaking his head as if something just wasn't quite right. She swore him to secrecy about that. It wasn't her secret to tell, and she certainly didn't want Draco telling others about her and Snape.

Harry had also been shocked at Snape's declaration of love. He told her that although he didn't agree with it, if it was what would make her happy …

Of course, he told her, he would seriously destroy Snape if he hurt her. She smiled at this. He was such a good friend.

In the end, Harry was the one to finally tell Ron. Hermione didn't feel like she could do it. She just wasn't ready to deal with the other boy's drama.

Hermione hesitated at the door to the Potions classroom. She was nervous about how Snape would treat her now but also excited about seeing him again.

Ron just scowled at her as he walked on past. He had a different class this hour, and the look he threw her told her he was not ready to accept her decision. He was also hurt because she hadn't told him. Hermione knew he would get over it. She didn't have the energy to worry about it. Her mind was occupied with other things …

"Come on, Hermione," Harry said, guiding her into the classroom. "It's going to be fine," he whispered to her. He smiled at her encouragingly. She was still amazed at how well Harry was taking it considering how much he hated the other professor. She returned his smile and followed him into the classroom.

The class went by slowly. Hermione had a hard time concentrating on the lesson. Professor Snape ignored her, but she was not surprised at all by this.

As they were leaving the room after class, Snape called her over.

"Yes, Professor?" she said shyly.

"Miss Granger, I need to discuss your essay with you. I would like you to meet me in my office at 7 pm."

"Yes, sir," she answered. His face gave nothing away.

He must have noticed that his request missed his usual animosity, though, because he added severely, "And don't be late!"

She almost smiled at this, but she was able to hold herself in check.

She was just glad they were going to finally talk.

****

Draco waited until the end of the Divination class to approach his professor.

"Sib … Professor Trelawney?" He had to be more careful! It was difficult after all they had been through for him to address her by her professional title.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" She gave him a small smile.

"I think I need some assistance. I am having difficulty with the palmistry lesson we had today. Do you think you could explain it to me again?"

He knew he was getting some strange looks from some of his fellow students; Draco did not usually ask for help or even care about Divination. He didn't really care. They would be giving him even stranger looks if he had done what he wanted to do … which was to kiss their professor right then and there. Oh, yes, that would have gotten him strange looks … and a visit to St. Mungos … and a visit from his father.

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy," she said. Then to his surprise she took his hand and started drawing her finger softly down the palm of his hand. What was she doing? He had wanted her to take the hint that he wanted them to be alone.

She mumbled softly to him explaining what each line meant but he was having difficulty concentrating. Her soft touch on his hand was making him dizzy, and he closed his eyes, focusing only on the sensations she was invoking.

"Draco?" she whispered, "Are you asleep?"

He smiled then and opened his eyes. The other students were gone and they were all alone.

"No," he answered.

"Good, because I want to talk to you."

"That's actually why I asked for help. I wanted to talk to you, too."

"Oh," she said. She sounded disappointed that he hadn't actually wanted her to explain palmistry to him.

She did not let go of his hand, though.

"You go first," Draco said.

"Well, I just … I know you will be graduating and that we won't see each other … and …"

She trailed off and he realized she was having some difficulty.

"Sibyll," he interrupted. "I don't fully understand what there is between us … it's not anything I've felt before … but I do want to get to know you better. Not what you choose to show others but how you are really. I also know that it cannot happen until after I graduate. So I guess what I am saying is that … if you let me, I would like to be a part of your life. I would like for us to be together."

"Oh, Draco," she breathed as she leaned into him and kissed him sweetly.

He allowed himself the luxury of kissing her back but only for a second. They were in her classroom and although someone would have to climb up the steps leading to them, they were still exposed. As much as he enjoyed kissing her, the consequences of them getting caught … even with Professor Dumbledore knowing … was too great.

He pulled away. "Sibyll," he sighed.

"I'm sorry, Draco," she said. "I just couldn't help myself."

"I know how you feel."

"Now," she continued, taking his hand once again. "Shall we continue with your lesson on the intricacies of palmistry?"

His hand tingled as she touched him. And although he knew better, Draco let her continue. It was a subject she was quite passionate about.


	36. Chapter 36: Mending the Broken Pieces

A/N: Sorry this took me so long to post. I promise the next chapter won't take so long.

Power in All its Glory

Chapter 36: Mending the Broken Pieces

As Snape waited for Hermione to arrive, he practiced his speech in his mind. He really hated being this unsure about himself. It almost never happened. He was secure in the knowledge of his abilities as a Potions master. He was also sure of himself as a professor. Of course, he could do better, but it wasn't because he lacked the ability, rather he lacked the motivation. Most of his students were imbeciles and the complexity of potions was lost on them. So why should he put any effort into teaching them something they could barely understand? There were only a few students worthy …

That brought him back to Hermione and why he was unsure of himself. He was sure in his feelings for her. He was not someone who gave his heart lightly. In fact, it had only happened once before.

Lily.

He was definitely not going to dwell on that. There were, however, many similarities between the two women. They were both intelligent, strong willed, fierce in their convictions, loyal, and beautiful.

But did Hermione really love him? This was at the crux of his insecurity. Even if she did love him, would it be enough to last? He was so much older than she was. What if she decided after a while that she no longer wanted him? He didn't know if he could take the pain of losing her.

But Severus Snape was not a quitter. He had been through many experiences that would have made a lesser man give up. If Hermione loved him … if she would have him … then he would not let anything, not even himself, get in the way.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Snape gathered himself physically and mentally before he spoke.

"Enter."

Hermione walked through the door looking very insecure. He was amazed that she could be so unsure when she obviously held the power to destroy him in her hands. Could she really be in doubt about how he felt? After he announced it to the headmaster?

Then another thought crossed his mind. What if she was unsure because she was going to tell him she didn't love him anymore, and she wasn't sure how to do it?

"Professor?"

"Come in Miss Granger," he said.

"I'm sure my essay is perfect," she said cheekily.

There was that Gryffindor spirit he loved so much (although only with her).

"I wouldn't go that far," he said, "but your essay is not the reason I wanted to talk to you."

"I thought not."

"Miss Granger … Hermione," he said, moving closer to her. "This will come as no surprise to you after the way I have acted … and the fact that I did, indeed, announce it to everyone … but the fact is that I am actually …" He paused for a second.

"Severus …"

He looked at her then. Her eyes were clear and beautiful.

"I love you, Hermione."

She looked like she was going to cry.

"I love you, too, Severus."

He let out the breath he had been holding. "Really?"

She laughed then. "How can you doubt it? I told you under the influence of Veritiserum."

"I know but …" he trailed off.

She smiled in understanding.

"And yet those feelings I had then are nothing compared to the way I feel now. You can really be the most annoying man I have ever known … and I have been around Harry and Ron for many years so that is saying something. But I cannot imagine ever being without you. I do love you, Severus. Don't ever doubt that."

"Hermione," he said, pulling her into his arms. He kissed her then. All of his emotions were in that one kiss. Letting her know that she was the one he wanted … as long as she would have him.

The kiss deepened, and he knew he had to pull away.

"No …" she muttered.

"I told Professor Dumbledore that we would wait until you graduate. That is unfortunately several months away so we do need to stop, Hermione."

"I know," she acknowledged grudgingly. "It is going to be torturous, waiting. I don't know how I'm ever going to manage."

"You still have your studies …" he said, smiling. "And a high mark in Potions is still not a given. You need to work hard Miss Granger to earn your grade."

"Oh I am sure that if I get behind, I could convince my instructor to give me something to do for extra credit," she said with a saucy grin.

"You are going to be the death of me," he said with a growl as he kissed her soundly once more.

And as he kissed her, Snape realized he felt happy.

He'd always wondered what that felt like.


	37. Chapter 37: A Power Like This

A/N: I have absolutely no excuse for not posting this sooner. So sorry!

Power in All its Glory

Chapter 37: A Power Like This

Professor Snape was tired.

It had been a long day of teaching brats. That was really the only way to describe the little monsters. But at least the main emotion they felt toward him was now once again fear.

It was January. The holiday break was over. And although that had been difficult since Hermione had gone home, it would have been more difficult if she had stayed.

Once term had started again, the students had regained their healthy respect for him.

And he was relieved to have everything back to normal.

As he made his way to his rooms, he noticed his wards had once again been tampered with. Not everything was back to normal.

Thank goodness.

As he walked into his parlor, he saw her standing there, looking beautiful in a little black evening dress.

"Miss Granger," he said sternly. "What are you doing in my chambers?"

He tried to look severe, but he knew he was failing miserably.

"I thought we could celebrate," she said with a smile on her face.

His eyebrows rose together.

"You took a great risk by coming here."

She gave him an exasperated look. "What risk, Severus? As Dumbledore already knows about us, I don't really see the danger."

"The agreement was that we would wait until you graduate. There are still several months until that happens."

"It's not like I'm suggesting we shag."

"Hermione," he said cautioning her. He really did not need the mental images her words invoked. Especially when she was looking quite beautiful in that dress. It had small straps that could easily slide off her shoulders …

He really had to stop thinking those thoughts or they would not last until graduation.

But he had made a promise, and he was not going to break it. No matter how tempting.

"Oh, don't be so stuffy," Hermione said, oblivious to his internal struggle. "It doesn't hurt anything to have a little celebration."

Snape took off his outer robe.

"Don't you want to know what we are celebrating, Severus."

"Not particularly," he replied.

She noticed his sour note.

"Don't worry, this time it will be better. There will be no embarrassing moments, no other people, no singing about cold cuts …"

His eyes narrowed at her

"Only you and me …"

She leaned in then and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Happy Birthday, Severus."

Neville cheered along with the rest of the Gryffindor students. They had won the Quidditch match today against Slytherin. Everyone was in high spirits.

And everyone was there. Well, everyone but Hermione. He knew she was probably with Snape. After all, today was his professor's actual birthday.

The thought of them together no longer brought the pain it once had. Neville hated to admit it but he had learned a lot from this experience. In the last few months, he had stopped hiding. It was easy to be invisible but not so easy to let people in so they could see the real Neville.

He was no longer nervous around Snape, and so he excelled in Potions. Everyone was taking him more seriously … probably because he was taking himself more seriously.

He even had a girlfriend. That had surprised him the most.

Olivia.

She was wonderful. Perfect.

And he had never been happier.

Neville realized at that moment that although he no longer had the power that came from controlling others, he had an even greater power.

A power to control his own feelings, emotions, and actions.

A power that came from within.

And it was the greatest power of all.

A/N: This is the end of the story but at the insistence of my beta, Sevfank… who really does know best, there will be a sequel. It will not be long but it will be rated as mature. That way we can fast forward to Graduation day and all that entails. :)


End file.
